


Demon Slayer (Draft)

by ract46



Series: Doms and subs AU [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Chastity Device, Dom!Danny, Dom!Derek, Dom!Scott, Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Spanking, Twincest, Werewolf!Danny, hot wax, non-canon, sub!Isaac, sub!Jackson, sub!Matt, sub!Stiles, weretiger!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/pseuds/ract46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/676015/chapters/1237591">Sub-Level 9</a></p><p>After the events at the facility, where Dr Raines's experiments to create a super-soldier using DNA from supernatural creatures has instead created a deadly virus that causes humans to shift between animal and human form until their body can no longer take the strain of shifting, Derek and his pack are not only dealing with a world reeling from the rapid spread of the virus, but there is a pack of alphas in Beacon Hills that have them in their sights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) and [denelian](http://archiveofourown.org/users/denelian/pseuds/denelian) for beta-ing this chapter.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

Ethan is spread out along the couch, his head resting in his brother’s lap as Aiden brushes his fingers over his scalp, carding his hair. He’s watching the scene in front of them through half closed eyes. Kali and Ennis like an audience; Deucalion is listening as he sits in the chair across from them.

Ennis is kneeling on the floor in front of Kali’s chair, his legs spread as he stretches out bending down until his forehead rests on the floor. Kali lazily reaches out with one leg and scratches her claws down his back; Ennis shudders at the touch of the sharp talons cutting into him, his cock hard and pulled tight against his belly. Kali repeats raking over her claws over the supplicating submissive’s back; languidly at first, the pace of her movements increasing, faster and faster, until she is doing nothing more than shredding his skin. Ennis’s cock loses some of its firmness, Ethan can clearly see, but none of the dominants in the room notice, Aiden included; nor do they seem to care, the smell of their own arousal masking any other.

Ennis hasn’t moved. He’s remained stationary in place since Kali began using him. Now that she has stopped ripping into his back his erection returns. She stands and with a push of her bloody foot pushes at his side until he rolls over onto his back. The moan and gasp from him as his back connects with the carpet covering the floor are the first sounds he has uttered.

“Look at you,” Kali smirks down at Ennis, “So aroused by being used.” She reaches over to the table at the side of the chair she had been sitting in, lifting the lighted candle. Ennis’s eyes follow her every movement. The wax of the candle doesn’t have a low melting point, and is burning hot enough seriously burn. She tips the candle, the wax splattering over Ennis’s cock and balls; he roars at the pain, his erection once again faltering at the abuse he’s receiving.

“Maybe I should have Ethan suck you off while I fuck you,” she says stroking the large strap-on she is wearing.

“I’m not your sub to command,” Ethan growls out; he has no interest in ever being part of one of Kali’s scenes. She turns and grins at him, all teeth and claws as she allows more of the wax to fall on Ennis.

“Yet,” she bites at him, “You need to be registered with a Dom soon, or the Centre will choose one for you.” She laughs, and he isn’t sure if it is at his involuntary shudder or his brother’s warning growl.

“Kali,” Deucalion interjects, “You know my plans for our young alphas, and you are neglecting the sub you have.”

Ethan is grateful when she returns her attention to Ennis. He blocks out most of what happens; but he can’t help wondering if she was always so cruel. Did she treat Julia the way she treats Ennis, or does she treat Ennis so cruelly because what she did, what they have all done, to become part of the Alpha Pack?

  


Derek watches as he practices with the staff again. Stiles had it specially made from two kinds of mountain ash, capped with iron at one end and silver on the other, inlaid with mistletoe and moonstone. None of the wolves can touch it, only Allison can and maybe Lydia, but Stiles never lets anyone touch his preferred weapon. It’s his staff, and he wields it with a deadly precision.

He watches the way Stiles pulls it round his lithe body, thrusts forward with a strike. He’s in just a pair of sweatpants, working out barefoot and the thin film of sweat coating the skin of his arms, chest and back is making him shine. He lunges forward and the stretch of his skin pulled taut over the well-toned muscle that he has developed over the past weeks of working out, the rivulet of sweat running down along the expanse of pale skin of his back licking at the pattern of moles…

Derek pulls his thoughts and attention back to the news he’s watching on TV; another report on those infected with the virus that has spread further and faster than should have been possible in the twelve weeks since they rescued Deaton, Jackson and Matt when they took down the facility outside of LA. The loss of Erica and Boyd still ached; the pain felt by all of the pack. Derek felt it most; the pain of their loss multiplied by the knowledge he had failed them.

“It’s not your fault,” Stiles voice calls over to him. He turns to face his submissive, his mate, with a questioning look.

“You think I don’t recognise that face you pull whenever you’re thinking of Erica and Boyd, and blaming yourself for what happened?” Stiles asks rhetorically as he strides towards him, the perspiration clinging to his skin like a fine gossamer fabric shining in the dawn light. Stiles seats himself astride Derek’s thighs, his arms resting on his shoulders as he clasps his hands in Derek’s hair, “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I was their alpha, I gave them the bite and…”

“And you gave them a sense of belonging, of being wanted and cared for,” Stiles holds his gaze, and for all Derek is Stiles’ dominant, he can’t look away, “They’re family, always will be, and they would never hold you responsible; you’re the only one that does. The only ones responsible for their deaths are Gerard, Scott’s dad and the doctor bitch; and they’re dead. So stop beating yourself up about it, I can think something far better to do,” he smiles down at him, his eyes heavy-lidded with meaning and his mouth curling into a lascivious smirk.

“You know,” Derek grinds up against Stiles’ ass while he holds him down by his hips, the solid bulge that he’s caused pushing against the crevice of his ass, “I can think of a way for you stop me dwelling on the events, something for your hot wet mouth to do…”

“God, yes, please Sir,” Stiles excitedly replies, “Will I…”

“Strip,” he commands him. Stiles jumps off his lap and drops the sweatpants, standing naked in front of him in just his collar and the stainless steel cock cage locked keeping him soft behind the metal bars.

“Kneel,” he spreads his legs apart as he lounges back on the couch, raising an eyebrow stopping Stiles from voicing the question that was about to pass his lips. Stiles kneels between his legs, “Open.” He licks his lips before opening his mouth wide.

Derek pulls the zipper of his jeans down opening the flap of denim and setting his hard cock free; he drags his fingers up along the underside of it, squeezing gently at the head and smearing the leaking precum over his fingers. Stiles whines in desperation, his eyes never leaving Derek’s fingers as he moves them closer and closer to Stiles’ lips; coating them in residue from his cock.

Derek smiles at his sub as he grabs hold of his thick length and edges towards Stiles’ mouth. “You know what to do,” he tells him, pushing past the sinful lips and into the hot sucking mouth.

Stiles sucks him down greedily, his tongue swirling over the head as he backs off and then swallows him to the root again, his throat opening to take him deep, then sliding back until only the head is caught between Stiles’ lips and he teases the slit before taking more of him into his mouth and his tongue pushes under his foreskin and ripples over the crown. Derek can feel his knot swell, and Stiles sucks him down to the hard bulge of it, his tongue lapping at it until he backs off; Stiles rapidly repeats the motion as he twists and turns while his hands grasp firmly around and Derek’s knot adding the much needed pressure as he pulls Derek nearer and nearer the edge until he is grabbing Stiles’s head, his hands fisting in his hair and fucks into his hot willing mouth; chasing after the release that Stiles has brought him so close to, too quickly. With plopping sound he pulls out of Stiles’ talented mouth and roaring his release spends it over Stiles’ upturned face, neck and chest.

He reaches over and rubs his come into Stiles’ skin, his sub looking at him pleadingly.

“No,” he quietly says, “You know you don’t get to come for another two weeks.”

“Yes Sir,” Stiles replies his eyes now downcast.

“You know why you’re being punished.”

“Because I put myself between you and someone threatening you.” Derek growls at his reply and grabs his chin forcing him to look at him.

“ ** _No_** , because while I was working with your father and his deputies when there was the protest about the infected ward and clinic you put yourself in danger; you had promised me you would not be there, you had promised your father you would not be there. You were there, and when one of the protesters threatened me with a knife, that he stated was contaminated with one of the viruses, when he said ‘be like them if you love them so much’ and thrust the knife at me you jumped between us.”

Stiles tries to look away, but Derek holds him fast.

“The knife was coated in an infected’s blood, you could have been infected. If the knife had cut me I would have been fine, but you wouldn’t; I’m a werewolf and can’t be infected. You are being punished because you lied to me and your father, and because you put yourself at risk without good reason. Right?”

“Yes Sir, I’m sorry…” Derek cuts Stiles’ apology off with a kiss, lifting his submissive into his arms and holding him tight.

“Let’s get to bed; school starts back tomorrow, and I’ve got the police exam to take. You can shower in the morning.”

  


Matt lies on his back with his head hanging over the edge of the bed as he sucks Jackson’s cock deep into his throat, all the while his eyes are trained on the hard cock of their Dom pounding in to the tight grasping hole of Jackson’s ass. Watching for the moment that his knot begins to form, knowing that Jackson’s will too, and that when it does he will need to stop taking his cock all the way down his throat to the root.

As Jackson rears back above him he feels the tug from the nipple clamps connected between his and Jackson’s abused nubs, his own neglected hard-on bobbing in response as Jackson moans around the rubber gag in his mouth and his hands jerk against the cuffs fastening them to the back of his collar.

Matt slides his hands along Jackson’s legs as he sees the first signs of Scott’s cock thickening at the base; he feels Jackson’s cock respond similarly as it brushes against his lips on each thrust, the swell at the base as his knot forms. Matt brings his hands up and firmly grasps around the knot, squeezing tightly he firmly holds Jackson’s cock in his mouth and works his tongue around the corona and licks over the slit as Scott lunges forward and buries his knot into Jackson’s ass.

Jackson rears up, roaring around the gag as Matt sucks down his seed, Scott rabbiting against Jackson’s ass, his balls slapping against Matt’s eyes. Scott soon stills against Jackson’s back and Matt knows from the shuddering motions he is making that Scott is coming inside Jackson. The only one not is him as he lays there and licks Jackson’s cock clean. The blond wolf jerking from the stimulation to his sensitive cock head as he mouths at his cock. His hands move involuntarily towards his own hard aching cock.

“Na-ah, Matt, you don’t get yourself off,” his Dom warns him, “You wait.”

He moans around Jackson’s cock, still in his mouth, causing Jackson to moan around the gag. He so wants to come, needs to. Their Dom has been teasing them for hours; taking them to the edge again and again, but never letting them spill over. He feels Scott lean down and slide a finger over the base of his cock, making him whimper as he draws it up against the direction of the pseudo-barbs on the bottom third. They are an effect of him now being a weretiger , and Matt had freaked out when they first appeared. Master Gianni, had explained that they were the werecat equivalent of the barbs and spikes that his full tiger form would have. When he was in his human form, as his is now, they are small firm nodules of flesh, and very sensitive. When he is a tiger every physical thing about him is a tiger, and those barbs became the spikes that every male cat had; or so he was told, Stiles had showed them the pictures he had found on the internet. He’d also told them that there is a penis bone to help maintain an erection. Matt had never seen his penis in his tiger form, and he really didn’t want to.

Scott directs them further up the bed, the clamps pulling on his and Jackson’s nipples; Jackson’s knees are either side of his head, his cock is out of his mouth and Jackson’s cock is dribbling his come over Matt’s chin and neck. Scott has grasped around the base of Matt’s cock, and Matt assumes he must have coated his hand with lube as he feels the twist and turn of his Dom’s palm over the barbs; he thrust up into the touch, his movement jerking the chain between the nipple-clamps again, pushing him closer to the edge.

“You needing to come kitty?” Scott teases him, knowing how much he does, how sensitive the base of his cock is.

“Please Sir, please let me come…” he begs from under Jackson’s cock and balls.

“Come for me kitty,” Scott demands of him, his fingers teasingly running over the head of his cock and back down to his barbs, and he comes with a snarling roar.

After they all collapse on the bed, Scott removes the nipple clamps and massages their nipples to get the blood flowing again, Matt can’t contain the hiss at the sudden pain; Jackson groans around the gag, drool hanging from the corners of his mouth. Scott removes the gag next.

“Quick shower then we get into bed,” Scott says reaching to remove the collars around his and Jackson’s neck; Matt hates it when he takes his collar off, “We’ve got school tomorrow.”

Matt is not looking forward to that. The intervention of government agencies has meant that he isn't being charged over what he did when Jackson was the Kanima; using him to bring about the revenge he wanted. The exact details of everything that happened are sealed, and the matter closed; they are both claimed submissives and their Dom is responsible for them. There is no custodial sentence, but both he and Jackson both have to attend counselling sessions. He’s sure his actions have been used to help push through Prop-31, where every submissive will be allocated a dominant if they are not already registered as being claimed.

He’s expecting things to be rough now that he’ll be going back to school, even with his Dom and fellow sub Jackson there. Especially after his reassessment with the SDTC and he’s now Ds / SM – 07 / 06 –Submissive 6 / Masochist 6, after being experimented on; when everyone knows before… events, his parents had been pushing for a reassessment hoping that he’d go from Submissive 1 to Dominant 1.

As they climb into bed, with Scott between them, Matt and Jackson slide against either side of their Dom; his arms wrapping around them and holding them both close.

  


Scott drives Jackson’s Porsche to school; Jackson sitting in passenger seat and Matt in the cramped seat in the back. He can feel Jackson twinge every time there’s a grinding sound when he’s shifting gears.

“I’ll get the hang of driving a manual stick shift,” he says, and ignores the worried whine from his first sub.

He parks the car relatively without a problem, though some of the gear-grinding may have been deliberate; and he did break in time to miss the two motorcycles that came flying past them. The riders glancing back at them, though they never stopped and their faces were concealed behind the blackness of the visor of their helmets. Getting out of the car he makes a show of putting the keys in his own pocket instead of giving them to Jackson, and starts to head over towards Derek and Stiles.

Derek has a hold of Stiles’ collar, pulled his head in through the open window and is currently kissing him, open mouthed and working his tongue as deep as possible.

“I’ll pick you up after school,” Derek says as he lets go of Stiles’ collar. The scent of arousal pouring from Stiles is almost overpowering.

“Our alpha still keeping you locked up and stopping you having…” Jackson starts to tease.

“Yes,” Stiles snaps, “And how funny would you find it if Scott punished you the same way?”

“Jackson wouldn’t find it punishment,” Matt joshes earning him a growl from Jackson.

“ ** _Boys_** ,” Scott says with a rumble of warning.

  


When Danny and Isaac arrive they find the four of them hanging near the steps of the school; Scott, Jackson and Matt seeming a little on edge while Stiles is oblivious to their unease.

“Something wrong?” Danny asks

“Nothing,” Scott answers, keeping his voice low so only the wolves and tiger around him will hear, “Just… I can’t shake the feeling someone’s watching us and after Derek’s warning about the alpha pack… but I can’t see anyone.”

Everyone looks around them, searching for anyone paying the group more than a passing glance; there isn’t anyone they notice, but the group is uneasy as they stand at the foot of the steps looking around them.

“Hey guys!” they hear Allison call out as she closes the door of her car, Lydia alighting from the passenger side.

After a brief greeting they walk up the stairs and into the building and the start of another school year.

  


Aiden turns away from the group as they start to look around them; Ethan has some papers in his hand that he looks down at.

“So,” Aiden says, “You know who you’re targeting?”

“Deucalion’s plan is for me to pursue Scott, the beta …” 

“Ethan, I know that tone of voice,” Aiden says with some concern.

“Being part of this pack of alphas was supposed to make us safer,” Ethan replies disquietly, “I don’t feel safer; I feel in as much danger as I did from our old pack.”

“We don’t have any choice, do you want to face his wrath?”

“No.”

“He wants this pack fractured and weakened; he wants their alpha to choose to join us…”

“ _Join him_ …”

“Ethan!” he warns his brother; Ethan’s gaze drops to the ground as he growls, “We have to follow his plan. Deucalion wants you to go after the beta Scott, right?”

“Yes,” Aiden hears the resigned reluctance in his voice.

“He has two submissives already,” Aiden states; knowing he’s stating the obvious.

“I know, but we’ve been here for weeks following them and watching them. I know how to get under the skin of his subs, and make him question who he’s claimed; don’t worry I can pull them apart.”

Aiden glances back as the group is joined by the female hunter and human and they head into the building.

“So bro,” he says turning to his brother, “Ready to go back to high school?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> ### Excerpt from Chapter-02
> 
> Ethan had to time everything very carefully.
> 
> Scott was walking along the corridor alone, his two subs were rushing off to ‘Submissive Propriety’, a class he will be attending; teaching acceptable behaviour for a submissive so that they don’t humiliate their dominant in front of others. And what he’s about to do wouldn’t be acceptable.
> 
> He rushes round the corner, barrelling into Scott, grabs hold of him and pushes him up against the wall, keeping their bodies chest to chest as he slides over him, then leaning backwards pulls Scott down on top of him before rolling them over until he is on top of Scott, their cheeks brushing against each other, their whole bodies making contact, he slides a hand up Scott’s back as he rolls them over again so that Scott is on top of him. The whole ‘accidental’ scenting over in a matter of seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) and [denelian](http://archiveofourown.org/users/denelian/pseuds/denelian) for beta-ing this chapter.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

Melissa is running between the living room and kitchen trying to grab something to eat and fold some of the laundry that is in the basket sitting on the couch; the TV is on one of the news channels when the report catches her attention.

“ _The World Health Organisation is asking for people to remain calm after papers were leaked from the Centre for Disease Control in Atlanta showing that the projected cases of the virus throughout the United States is expected to reach over three million before the end of the year.”_

“It’s viruses, there are two distinct species of virus; idiots!” she lambasts at the TV.

_“There are already reports of outbreaks of the virus throughout Europe, Canada, Australia and Mexico, and the infection is close to being classified a pandemic_ ,” the sombre looking anchor says as he stares straight ahead on the screen.

“ _In a related report we will be talking to a women who was attacked by her husband when he turned into a wolf during the first night of their honeymoon at a Niagara Falls hotel_ ,” they switch to clip of the women crying as she says, “ _It was awful, one minute I’m happily asleep in his arms the next he’s screaming in agony; there’s the sound of bones snapping and blood and stuff everywhere and then this huge grey wolf is snarling and growling at me. I ran for my life, he scratched me, I never knew he was infected. If I’d known, I mean god help me I’m pregnant, everyone says that if you get pregnant from an infected you’re infected. I’m gonna die. He says he didn’t know, how could he not know? He said he loved me, would love me forever, and he’s killed me!_ ”

Melissa turns the TV off. She deals with the results of the viruses every day at the clinic within the hospital, they have their own quarantine and isolation unit; she feels like she’s been working in a highly radioactive environment each time she goes through the decontamination protocols to get in and out of the clinic. It seems like overkill to her, but everyone is scared and they’re looking for someone to blame. So far the government has kept the existence of therianthropes out of the news. The official story is still true; rogue department researching how to build a better soldier giving them traits from animals that would give them quicker reflexes, make them stronger, given them improved hearing, eyesight, yadda, yadda… True, but omitting enough that it avoids them having to reveal the existence of the supernatural world.

She folds up the last of the clean laundry; she’s sure that they are Matt’s boxer shorts, but it’s getting difficult to tell which clothes are who’s between the three boys. Gulping down the last of her coffee she heads for the door, picking up the keys for her car she knows it’s gonna be another long double shift. They are understaffed in the clinic, but so few are willing to work in it, not even with the hike in pay that is received – an increase she was more than happy to take.

  
  


Ethan had to time everything very carefully.

Scott was walking along the corridor alone, his two subs were rushing off to ‘ _Submissive Propriety_ ’, a class he will be attending; where they are taught acceptable behaviour for a submissive so that they don’t humiliate their dominant in front of others. And what he’s about to do wouldn’t be acceptable.

He rushes round the corner, barrelling into Scott, grabs hold of him and pushes him up against the wall, keeping their bodies chest to chest as he slides over him, then leaning backwards pulls Scott down on top of him before rolling them over until he is on top of Scott, their cheeks brushing against each other, their whole bodies making contact, he slides a hand up Scott’s back as he rolls them over again so that Scott is on top of him. The whole ‘accidental’ scenting over in a matter of seconds.

“I’m so sorry,” Ethan rushes out, baring his throat to Scott as he pleads, “It was an accident, please, I was rushing to class, and I don’t know my way around the school and need to get to the Submissive Propriety class, please can you get off me…”

“Right… sorry, I…” Scott blushes as he scrambles off the top of Ethan, rubbing more of their scents together.

“Not that I don’t like you holding me down…”

“I wasn’t… that would be so wrong…” Scott splutters out.

“I didn’t mean… I was trying to flirt with you, badly, obviously,” Ethan says, casting his eyes down.

“I’ve claimed a sub already,” Ethan snaps his eyes back up to connect with Scott’s, “Two actually…”

“Pity,” Ethan smiles at him as he leans in, his breath ghosting over Scott’s cheek and ear as he whispers, “The idea of you holding me down, and spanking me, or taking your belt to me really turns me on.”

Ethan hears Scott inhale his scent before he rapidly replies, “I have to get to class; the Sub class is down that corridor,” he says pointing in the direction away from where he is starting to walk, “Take the left at the end and it’s the third classroom on the right.” He turns and bolts in the opposite direction.

Ethan heads towards the class, finding it easily.

“Sorry,” he says to the teacher as he enters, “I’m new and got lost, one of the Dom students had to show me the way.”

He sees the inhale the wolves in the room take of his scent, and the confused, angry looks from Scott’s cat and wolf; and thinks to himself that this just might be easier than he had thought.

  
  


It’s been bugging Scott since the submissive ran into him in the corridor; he keeps going over it in his head as he walks to his Dom Etiquette class. There was _something_ about his scent, and… _the sub was able to knock him over_ ; he had caught him by surprise, but even after Scott got over the shock the sub still rolled him over the floor. Scott’s sure they shouldn’t have rolled that much and that the sub was doing it on purpose; but why? Unless he was scenting him… that’s what the scent was, **the sub is a wolf!**

The only non-pack wolves in Beacon Hills that Derek has told them about are the Alpha Pack. He hadn’t thought they would be an issue when they were in school, but… as he enters the classroom the scent of the wolf hits him again. Looking quickly around the class he sees the wolf sitting behind Danny smirking. It takes all his control to stop himself growling at the _son of a…_

“Take your seat Mr McCall,” Ms Morrell calls to him. He quickly sits next to Danny who’s giving him a quizzical look.

“We have a new student joining us this semester, Aiden Carver,” she says indicating the wolf, “Why don’t you stand up and tell us a little about yourself.” The cocky, smirking, wolf stands and looks around the class, his gaze lingering in Scott and Danny’s direction. Scott feels Danny tense beside him and knows he must have realised that the new student was a werewolf.

“Hi, I’m Aiden. My twin brother Ethan and I have just moved to the area a few weeks back, he’s not in this class as he’s a submissive…”

**_Twins!_** Scott tunes out the rest of whatever the wolf is saying as he realises that two of the alpha pack are in his school. He needs to warn the rest of his pack, and let their alpha know. Fishing his phone out of his pocket he hides it under the desk as he quickly types a message one handed to group send to the pack; _2A in schl twins 1D + 1S_. He hopes they understand what it means.

  
  


After class, once they have filed out through the door in an orderly manner, like good submissives should, Matt and Jackson are striding after the wolf Ethan.

“Hey! Guys! Wait up!” Jackson hears Stiles shout behind them as he rushes to catch up, “God damn it, you’ve been in a foul mood since class started, what’s up?” he asks as he keeps pace with them.

“New guy’s a wolf,” Isaac supplies stepping in line beside Stiles, “And he’s covered in Scott’s scent.” Isaac’s words pulling a growl of discontent from both Jackson and Matt; they ignore the looks from the students they pass.

“That puppy play tutorial really inspired you guys,” Stiles loudly laughs nervously behind them while patting their backs, clearly trying to deflect attention from them; but neither Jackson nor Matt care about the other students. Their only concern is tracking down that wolf and making sure it knows to stay away from **_their_** Dom.

“Guys, shouldn’t we be heading to the cafeteria to meet up with the Doms?” Isaac asks, but they keep following the scent of Ethan, can still pick up traces of their Scott on him; and Isaac and Stiles keep following them.

They track the wolf to one of the boy’s bathrooms near the science block and charge in to find him washing his hands.

“ **Stay the fuck away from our Dom!** ” Jackson snarls at him. He has the gall to turn and smirk at them.

“Why? Afraid he’ll realise he can do better?” he taunts them.

“You’re wasting your time,” Jackson growls, moving to crowd him against the counter, “I’m his mate, he isn’t going to leave us.”

“Really? Well, you being his mate doesn’t make the pussy hiding behind you any safer, does it? And while we may well mate for life, lives end,” Jackson frowns in confusion; what would their dying gain him?

“Do I need to spell it out for you?” the douche asks before continuing with a sigh, “If something unfortunate happened to you then you wouldn’t be his mate anymore!”

“But that would kill Scott too!” Stiles blurts out.

“No,” Ethan’s voice drips with condescendence, “Not if his wolf recognised another suitable mate; and since we’re werewolves, not wolves, sometimes, the wolf just needs to recognise a far better mate to decide it’s made a really bad choice that needs replaced.”

Jackson’s fist flies out and smacks right into the wolf’s teeth. He hears the crack and sees the gush of blood but his fist hits again. Matt lands a punch into Ethan’s stomach.

“What the hell is going on?” Harris’s voice roars out. Stiles and Isaac are suddenly pulling Jackson and Matt off Ethan.

“What do you idiots think you’re doing?” Harris berates them as Jackson tries to land another punch while Isaac holds him back, “Jackson! Calm down!”

“Anyone care to explain what’s going on?” Harris looks around them, “Fine, you, you, and actually all of you; principal’s office now. Your Doms can be informed and deal with you.”

  
  


Scott is pissed. Grinding his teeth and barely holding back the roaring growl building deep in his chest. **_How could they be so stupid?!_** He’s shown into the principal’s office.

Ethan is being comforted by his brother Aiden on one side of the room. Isaac, Stiles, Matt and Jackson are standing on the other, mostly looking sheepish; apart from Jackson, who is glaring at the twins. Harris is standing at the side of the desk beside Stiles and Isaac, his arms folded across his chest looking pleased with himself.

“Principal Taylor,” Scott greets the man behind the desk.

“Mr McCall,” the principal stands as he speaks, “I’m afraid this is a very serious matter, both of your submissives have carried out a brutal attack on another student, an attack no-one has given any reason for, and it leaves me no other recourse than to suspended them from the school for one month and raise the matter with the Centre regarding your ability to control them…”

“ **You can’t…** ” Matt and Jackson both start to argue.

“ ** _SILENCE! KNEEL!_** ” Scott commands them.

Jackson and Matt fall to their knees, clasping their hands at the back of their necks. To Scott’s surprise Stiles and Isaac do likewise, and out of the corner of his eye he sees that the usurper wolf, Ethan, has followed suit. Even Harris has to stop himself as he unfolds his arms and starts to bend his knee.

“My order was only to Jackson and Matt,” Scott fights to hold back the smirk, “But it’s nice all of you felt the need to be so obedient.” Ignoring the scowl both Harris and Aiden are sending in his direction Scott turns to the principal, “Principal Taylor, if you and I could talk privately in the outer office?” He mutely nods his head in agreement.

Even though they are in the outer office and there is a wall and closed door between them and the werewolves Scott knows there is nothing stopping them from eavesdropping on the conversation. He can’t allow the principal to involve the Centre and have his subs taken from him, and he can’t let them be expelled. He knows that Ethan must have done something to provoke them, but their overreaction, and the fact they attacked one of the alpha pack after he had sent them a text warning them, those need to be punished. Scott had promised himself that he wouldn’t use his ‘ _Jedi mind powers_ ’, but this isn’t for his own benefit; this is to protect his subs and his pack. He can’t see any other way out.

« Principal Taylor, you don’t really believe you need to involve the Centre; do you? » Scott voices his will.

“I… No, I don’t think we need to involve the Centre,” the man replies.

« I can deal with their punishment personally, as their Dominant; a public caning at a school assembly, twelve each on their ass, for the embarrassment they have brought on me. That would serve as an acceptable punishment; yes? »

“Public caning… yes, twelve each on their bare ass…”

« And a month’s suspension is excessive; don’t you agree? »

“Excessive… yes”

« A week’s suspension would be fitting; yes? »

“One week suspension… yes.”

“Thanks Principal Taylor, I’m so glad you agree.”

When they re-enter the Principal’s office the five student submissives are still kneeling on the floor, with their eyes cast down and their hands clasped at the back of their necks. Aiden eyes him warily; more so when the principal recants the month suspension and declares there is no need to report the matter to the Centre, but the wolf had to have already heard them in the other room. Harris looks like he is about to argue the points until Ethan intercedes.

“That would be acceptable to me,” Ethan says, his head still bent as he looks down at the ground from his kneeling position.

“Ethan…” Aiden starts to argue.

“I believe their Dom is more than capable of punishing them, I don’t hold him responsible for their actions, and I don’t see it as a reflection of his ability as a Dominant,” Ethan says over his brother’s objections, “I can only hope to find a Dom as capable to take care of me.” Ethan’s eyes lift to meet Scott’s own, and linger a little too long before the principal draws their attention back to himself and dismisses them from his office.

  
  


“He must be dominating the principal!” Aiden states, his voice rising as he speaks to Deucalion; he quickly feels the sting of the blade at the tip of Deucalion’s cane slice across his cheek.

“There is no need to raise your voice; I’m **_not_** deaf,” Deucalion sternly admonitions him.

Aiden quickly buries the seething anger that wells in his chest at the chastisement. They are all supposed to be alphas in this pack, but they all obey Deucalion as if they were his well-trained subs; and it riles his wolf’s instincts as much as his dominant ones.

“Sorry,” he bites out, trying to hide the anger behind it, “But every student sub in that room dropped to their knees at his word; even the teacher had to stop himself.”

“Even you needed to stop yourself,” his brother says from behind him.

“I did not!” he turns and growls at him.

“He definitely shows more ability to dominate than his Centre profile suggests,” Ethan continues, ignoring him.

“Do remember, Ethan, that your purpose is to create a rift within the pack, making it easier for me to convince their alpha to join us,” Deucalion placidly states, “But… if their alpha can’t be persuaded it sounds like McCall may be a suitable candidate to replace him.”

“I should follow protocols I suppose,” the alpha of alphas muses, “After all we are in another alpha’s territory and I haven’t met with him. Kali, Ennis and I should do that soon, and offer him the chance to join us. In the meantime…”

“I’ll keep working on Scott,” Ethan interrupts.

“And I’ll work on Danny and Isaac,” Aiden finishes.

“Good.” Deucalion dismisses them.

“Don’t think I didn’t smell your arousal when you knelt for that beta,” he growls low at his brother as they return to their room in the apartment. He knew that he’d never known his brother be so affected by Kali or Deucalion.

“Is that any different to the arousal emanating from you at the sight of those four subs, and the teacher, submitting to him?” Ethan teases him, “Bet you wished they were doing that for you.”

“Not the point, and Harris didn’t kneel,” he replies sourly; what Dom wouldn’t want to have a roomful of subs be so obedient to them? “Just don’t get attached. You know how this works.”

“It’s not like there’s gonna be time to get attached, is there?” his brother rhetorically asks as he flops down on his bed.

  
  


“ **Why the hell would you attack one of the alpha pack?!** ” Scott bellows at his subs when door to Derek’s loft closes behind them.

“We could smell you all over him and he made it clear he planned to replace us!” Jackson shouts back, “And we didn’t know he was an alpha, just that he was a werewolf.”

“I sent a text warning that two of the alphas were in the school! And don’t you think I’d have something to say about him replacing either of you?” 

“To be fair, we couldn’t really understand the text,” Isaac intercedes, “I thought it might be a math problem.”

“Your scent was all over him, and you certainly looked interested in the principal’s office,” Jackson grinds out between gritted teeth. Scott can tell he’s trying to reign in his emotions; and it’s not just anger, there’s fear too.

“He ran into me in the corridor, when he was on his way to class, we fell over, landing on top of each other…”

“He was deliberately getting your scent on himself before going into the same class as Matt and Jackson,” Jed says from where he’s sitting at Allison’s feet while she runs her fingers through his hair.

“I don’t care what he was doing, he’s not replacing anyone as my submissive,” Scott replies to Jed before turning back to face Matt and Jackson, “You have to know I wouldn’t give you up for anyone else; I promised myself I would never use my… ability, but I did, today; I used it on Principal Taylor so he wouldn’t involve the Centre, so that they wouldn’t assign you to another Dom. I did that to keep us together; I wouldn’t ever choose another sub over either of you.”

“He said if your wolf recognised a better choice for its mate, if your mate died it would accept them…” Jackson haltingly says.

“ **I’ll kill him if he so much as…** ” Scott roars; he knew that the alpha twin had to have said something to provoke his mate. His reaction is cut short by Derek’s response.

“Maybe he doesn’t really intend to replace Matt or Jackson,” Derek growls, gaining everyone’s attention, “Maybe his intention was to make us doubt, to second guess each other; because as a pack if we don’t trust each other and our place in that pack then we are weaker, and an easier target.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-03
> 
> Danny places another piece of fruit into the kneeling submissive’s mouth, Isaac’s lips lock around his fingers as he sucks the berry into his mouth. As he looks down at his naked sub he feels the writhing ball of worry form; if the submissive alpha is targeting Scott will the other alpha target Isaac?
> 
> He knows that Isaac has said that he doesn’t have a problem with Danny’s fantasies of submitting; Isaac even suggested he should ask Derek if he would dominate them together, something that he hasn’t done yet. But knowing that and accepting that his sub still respects him as a Dom are two different things.
> 
> He’s drawn from his thoughts as he feels Isaac’s tongue swirl around his fingers still held tightly in the blond submissive’s mouth as he sucks along the length of them. The boy’s eyes half-lidded as he looks up from his place on the floor at Danny’s feet; the look heated and filled with want. Danny can’t hold back the low growl that vibrates out of his chest.
> 
> “You want something more than fruit and yogurt for breakfast?” he asks his submissive, watching the glint in the boy’s eyes as he looks up through his lashes at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [denelian](http://archiveofourown.org/users/denelian/pseuds/denelian) for beta-ing this chapter.  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

Danny places another piece of fruit into the kneeling submissive’s mouth, Isaac’s lips lock around his fingers as he sucks the berry into his mouth. As he looks down at his naked sub he feels the writhing ball of worry form – if the submissive alpha is targeting Scott will the other alpha target Isaac?

He knows that Isaac has said that he doesn’t have a problem with Danny’s fantasies of submitting; Isaac even suggested he should ask Derek if he would dominate them together, something that he hasn’t done yet. But knowing that and accepting that his sub still respects him as a Dom are two different things.

He’s drawn from his thoughts as he feels Isaac’s tongue swirl around his fingers still held tightly in the blond submissive’s mouth as he sucks along the length of them. The boy’s eyes are half-lidded as he looks up from his place on the floor at Danny’s feet; the look heated and filled with want. Danny can’t hold back the low growl that vibrates out of his chest.

“You want something more than fruit and yogurt for breakfast?” he asks his submissive, watching the glint in the boy’s eyes as he looks up through his lashes at him.

“Please,” Isaac pleads with him as his boy’s lips and tongue leave his fingers wet and he leans in close to Danny’s boxers covered crotch.

“I didn’t say you could,” he teases his boy, the whine slipping from Isaac’s throat at being denied what he wants. He slides is thumb over the wet open lips, his fingers sliding down over Isaac’s throat; he can imagine _sliding his thick length deep in there, feeling his cock fill Isaac’s throat from his fingers wrapped around his neck, sliding in and holding himself…_

“Maybe I should just take my cock in hand and jack off, coming in your hair and over your face and make you go to school with it drying in your hair and on your skin,” the thought of it making them both aroused as their scent heats them both further.

He glances across at the clock on the wall, and with a growl of frustration Danny stands from his chair, “But, we don’t have time, we need to get dressed and get to school.”

“But…”

“No buts, and no playing with yourself or I’ll buy one of the cock cages Derek has Stiles locked in.”

“Yes Sir,” Isaac replies, ignoring his own hardness pulled taut against his abs, the skin glistening with the strength of his arousal.

“Good boy,” Danny ruffles Isaac’s unruly hair before he turns and walks up the stairs to finish getting dressed.

  


John Stilinski runs his hand up along the back of the sleeping boi clinging tightly to him with his arms and legs draped over the top of him. Chris’s head lay on John’s chest, his hand came up and rested on the submissive man’s neck briefly before he had to reach over and hit the alarm off before it buzzes.

His boi - and that was something they will need to address soon - had been on the phone calling around his hunting connections into the early hours, trying to find out what they knew about this ‘ ** _Alpha Pack_** ’ that was now in Beacon Hills. It had left him wrung out and in need of some de-stressing. John can feel his cock stir at the memory.

_ Chris was laid out on the bed before him, his legs up and pulled to the side as his hands held his ass cheeks spread. His cock hard and lying against his abs, leaking into the well of his belly button from the prepping of his hole that John had been doing. It was loose enough now and slick with lube. _

_ “Keep your ass spread,” he commanded him as he lined his cock up against the entrance and slowly sank into the heat; searching for that magic spot. At Chris’s gasp he knew he’d found it. He pulled all the way back out before sliding back in aiming for that same spot, the grunt from Chris and the jerk of his cock against his abs let John know he had hit it. _

_ Again and again he pulled completely out before sliding back in, keeping his angle and aim the same. Soon there was a puddle of precum pooling across Chris’s belly, and he picked up the pace. Chris let his head roll back and his eyes close. _

_ “No,” he commanded the sub, “Keep your eyes open and on me.” _

_ Chris raised his head and they stared into each other’s eyes as he continued to plough into him, Chris gasping and grunting as he held himself open and available for John’s use; each gasp and clench of his teeth telling him how close the sub was to the edge. _

_ “Don’t touch your cock, but you can come when you need to,” he tells the man as he hit is prostrate again and again with each thrust. _

_ Chris’s eyes close briefly as he starts to come, but open again to lock with his as he continues to fuck into him; he’s searching for his own release as Chris’s ass clenches and spasms around his cock as he pants and gasps through his orgasm. _

As John feels a hand slide up his leg and grab hold of his reawakened hardness, he glances again at the clock; cursing the lack of time he has before he needs to be at work he reaches over and smacks Chris’s ass cheek that’s exposed from beneath the bed sheet.

“No time boi,” he grumbles, “How ‘bout you start breakfast while I grab a shower, and real bacon to go with the pancakes, not that stuff Stiles left in the fridge the other day when he was over.”

Chris doesn’t let go of him; his grip squeezing tightly around John’s shaft.

“Boi!” he warns his sub as he feels Chris’s own erection pressing against him, “I said no time, and no touching yourself either, you already came in the last twenty four hours, and you know the rule. Tell me the rule.”

“I only get to come once a day, Sir,” Chris sullenly responds.

“Once in twenty-four hours, boi,” he says with a smack to his ass again, “Go fix breakfast so I can go and deal with another protest outside the clinic.” He leans over and kisses the man, their lips brushing against each other, his tongue licking along the seam of Chris’s closed mouth, before he reluctantly gets out of the bed. His shower just a little colder than he’d usually take.

  


He is sitting at his desk going through some paperwork while he waits on the sheriff arriving. Though, strictly it isn’t work; it’s his own mail from home that he hadn’t time to go through before he left. With the protest at the clinic later it’s all hands on deck at the station, but he had to deal with the large envelope marked sDTC in the corner.

Slicing along the top with the letter opener he tips the contents onto his desk. His passport, drivers’ license and his Centre silver membership card; on a deputies salary he couldn’t afford the gold membership. His name profile are boldly typed across every piece of identification.

** Jordan Parrish: **

** Ds / SM – 18 / 14 – Dominant 4 / Sadist 3 **

He’s never understood why it needs to be on every piece of identification, but it is and that's how it has been for the last seventy years. The last set he had, which these are replacing, didn’t proclaim him a sadist. It said NA; not applicable. And that he’d agree with. Sure he enjoys having a submissive over his lap and giving them a spanking, but he doesn’t equate that to being a sadist.

Along with his ID documents there’s a letter that spells out quite clearly that as he currently does not have a submissive registered, if his status has not changed within twenty eight days of receipt of the letter, he will be included in the automatic registration and a suitable submissive will be found for him. Part of him now wishes he hadn’t signed for the delivery this morning when it arrived. He was out of the door and at his car when he say the mailman arrive. He went back to get the mail because he knew his documents were going to be delivered soon. But really he doesn’t want them to assign him a submissive. He’d rather meet someone on his own. And with work right now, twenty eight days is not enough time.

  


Jackson and Matt had just re-entered the bedroom after their morning shower and saw the three strips of wood hanging on the back of the bedroom door. Scott had never hung them on the back of the door before, but then he had never taken the canes to school or used them on them in public. He had only used any of the canes on them once; and that had been the lightest of them. Neither he nor Matt enjoyed it and caning was never part of their play after that; all three of them agreed that caning was only ever for serious punishment.

And now Scott had all three of the canes he owned on the back of the door, and would be using one of them on both Matt and himself in front of the whole school assembly.

All three of the canes were straight rattan cane with a grip and loop of leather at one end; the loop was being used to hang the canes from the hook on the door.

The Freshman Cane was seventy two centimetres long and six millimetres in diameter; it was the lightest of the canes and the only one he had used on them, and they knew if it had been something that they had enjoyed Scott would have loved to make it part of their regular play.

The Junior Cane was seventy six centimetres long and eight millimetres in diameter; it looked like it would hurt. Scott had made the Freshman cane hurt, the welts had remained on both his and Matt’s asses until the next day.

The Senior Cane was eighty two centimetres long and ten millimetres in diameter; Jackson never wanted to feel that used on him.

“I’m taking the Junior cane to use,” Scott says as he pulls his pants up, he doesn’t even turn around to look at them. Jackson lets the whimper escape before he even realised it was bubbling up inside him. Matt grabs hold of his hand and he grips back tightly. Scott turns to face them. His face filled with a grim determination.

“You both know this is serious, right?” Scott says, his mouth drawn in a stern line. Matt and he nod their heads and both look to the floor in front of Scott as he continues, “After you attacked Ethan I can’t be seen to be letting you off lightly, no matter that we know he’s one of the alpha pack and that they are planning something against our pack. He provoked you, I get that, but you shouldn’t have allowed him to get to you. So, this punishment is real and not just for show in front of the humans. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” they both reply.

“Okay, dress in something light. Your asses are gonna be sore, after the caning you’ll both be coming home to start the week’s suspension and can apply some ointment to each other to ease the pain; okay?”

“Yes, Sir.”

  


The assembly is taking place in the gym; the sophomore, junior and senior years are filing in and taking seats on the bleachers around the room. Matt and Jackson are sitting on chairs to the side. There are two chairs in the centre of the room, placed back to back.

“You all have heard about the attack carried out yesterday by Jackson Whittemore and Matt Daehler on one of our new students, Ethan Carver,” Principal Taylor’s voice snaps Jackson’s attention; he hadn’t realised the room was filled already and the assembly starting, “This is a serious matter and could not be left to go unchecked without an equal severity of punishment. I will now handover proceedings to their registered Dominant, Scott McCall, to undertake the punishment.” Sitting between them Scott stands.

“Strip,” Scott’s voice is loud enough to carry across the room. Jackson hears the murmur of excitement as he and Matt quickly remove their clothes in obedience to their Dom. Jackson can feel Matt’s apprehension rising as he removes his boxers.

“No one will be close enough to notice anything different about you,” he hears Scott whisper to Matt low enough that no one else could hear; he realises that Matt is worried about someone seeing his cat-like cock spikes, but Scott’s right, without being a lot closer to them no one could. Scott picks up the cane.

“Follow me,” Scott says walking to the centre of the room where the chairs have been placed. Jackson feels his cock stir at the thought of submitting to his Dom in front of everyone, but it’s quickly quelled when he thinks of the caning to come.

“Kneel on the chairs facing each other, hold on to the arms of the chair,” Scott barks out, “You can rest your head on each other’s shoulder for support, I want you to count the strokes aloud.”

Jackson climbs onto one chair as Matt kneels on the other, with each of them holding tightly to the arms of the chair they lean forward and rest their heads against the other’s shoulder. Each turns their face into the crook of the other’s neck and takes in the scent of their pack mate.

“This is a Junior cane,” Scott is talking to the assembly Jackson assumes; both he and Matt know the implement of their punishment.

“You may think that means the pain it will inflict is mild, but I assure you a junior cane is anything but mildly painful.” There is an audible intake of breath at the sound of the cane cutting through the air as Scott lifts his arm and brings it down full force. Jackson feels Matt tense as much as he does at the fear of it striking them.

“Each of you is receiving twelve strokes,” the scent of the audience is mixture of fear, awe and arousal.

Scott walks around his subs, taking a couple of practice swings. He can see Stiles, Danny and Isaac in the audience; Allison and Lydia sitting with them. All of them looking nervous. As he takes another practice swing he catches sight of Aiden and Ethan; both looking at him intently, and both with a hungry look in their eye.

He turns quickly from them and steps up behind Matt, raising his arm he brings the cane down sharply. The crack as hit connects with his ass echoes around the room.

“One, Sir,” Matt cries out. Scott walks swiftly round behind Jackson; raising his arm again.

“One, Sir,” Jackson shouts in pain when the cane lands.

Scott can smell the arousal coming from some of the subs and Doms watching the punishment being carried out, the sound of the swish of the cane cutting through the air, the crack of connecting with flesh and the sight of the welts rising on his subs ass, knowing that he is the one marking the red lines across their ass, all of it only fuels is own arousal. But this isn’t play, and he knows that his subs are not enjoying this; it is punishment and he needs to clear his head, he can feel his anger at himself rising.

“Six, Sir!” Jackson calls, tears streaming down his cheeks and mingling with the sweat from Matt.

“Two minutes,” he calls out, “Don’t move.”

He walks over to the seats where they waited. He takes his jacket off and hangs it on the back of the chair. From within his bag he takes out the towel that is there and makes a show of wiping his hands on it, and of wiping the cane with the cloth he also has in the bag. All of it buying him time to get his emotions under control.

Once he's ready he walks back to the centre of the room and takes two more practice strokes through the air, making sure they are even and measured; that there is none of his anger seeping into the action. The final six strokes are delivered to Matt and Jackson, leaving them with twelve _almost_ evenly spaced parallel lines down their ass and upper thighs.

With the final strokes delivered he hangs the cane over the back of one of the chairs and pulls both his subs into hug. Running his hands in circular motions over their backs and they cling to him and cry their tears into his shirt as the rest of the student body files out of the room.

  


Scott was sitting in the gym hall wiping down the cane with a disinfectant soaked cloth when he felt the presence of the other wolf; he was alone, Jackson and Matt having driven home in the Porsche. He tensed as he saw one of the twins walking in; the quick downward glance and submissive stance told him it was Ethan.

“What do you want?” he asks him, his eyes keeping track of the wolf as he packs up the cane and cloths.

“You handle the cane very well,” Ethan says walking closer to him, “Do you use it often?”

“No, Jackson and Matt don’t like it.”

“But you do,” the alpha boldly states, “I was watching, I could tell when your scent…”

“Half the assembly stank of arousal…”

“But I could pick out yours,” Ethan’s standing right in front of him. Scott stands, the case with the cane in one hand and his bag over the other shoulder.

“Watching you in action, it… it affected me,” Ethan says as he quickly grabs Scott’s free hand and presses it against his crotch; Scott can feel how hard Ethan is through his pants, “No one has turned me on like you do. When Kali uses Ennis for her pleasure in front of the pack it leaves me cold, but you, you make me so hot,” he’s moving Scott’s hand back and forth over the solid flesh underneath the denim, “I kept wishing I was the only one bending over a chair in front of you, and that I was the one you were marking with the cane. You enjoy that, marking your sub so severely, and you deserve a sub that would allow you to use them so…”

« Let go of my hand Ethan, you know that is not appropriate behaviour. »

“Sorry,” the submissive alpha lets go swiftly, “I shouldn’t have done that, but I know how much you’d enjoy marking me like that, how much pleasure I could give you as your sub…”

“ ** _But you’re not my submissive, and it’s not going to happen_** ,” Scott replies with finality as he walks past Ethan and out the door.

Ethan turns and slowly follows the retreating figure of Scott ahead. When he reaches the door his brother Aiden appears from behind the bleachers.

“Your charms seem to be working on him, I could smell his arousal from here,” Aiden smirks, “But be careful brother, I could sense your own desire even stronger.”

“I know what I’m doing,” Ethan tries to keep the whine out of his voice.

“You know better than to get attached to a target.”

“And you should concentrate on your own target and leave me to look after Scott.”

“Except you’re not supposed to be looking after him, you’re to build mistrust between him and his subs.”

Aiden saunters off with an even bigger smirk on his face; leaving Ethan to scowl after him.

  


Lydia is sitting quietly drawing the subject in front of her; she can’t quite get the shape of the mouth right, it needs to be more… _slack_ on one side.

“Miss, should you be here?” a voice asks from her right.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be in the art class?” she asks absently; concentrating on the lines of the tear around the neck.

“Because you’re in the hospital car park,” the man replies. 

She looks sharply up and sees row upon row of cars in front of her.

“What exactly are you drawing?” the man asks; she looks to the scene of carnage she has drawn, a man whose throat has been ripped from his neck as he sits in a car and you look down on him through the windscreen. She turns to face the man at her right, seeing the badge on his shirt, Deputy Parrish.

“I don’t know,” she answers in a quiet voice as she looks up into his eyes.

She quickly rises from low wall she is sitting on and runs into sea of cars; she can hear the deputy calling after her as he follows. She is running in more or less a straight line as she nears a car near the middle of the lot she slows, there are no other cars around it. She walks up and looking through the windscreen the sight causes her to scream like she has only screamed once before; startling awake the naked teenage boy in curled up in the back seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-04
> 
> “I came here to arrange when we’d work on the project for Harris’s class,” Aiden growls at him. His wolf rebels at this alpha trying to subdue him, but the other side of Danny feels the thrill of being forcefully held, the dominance of the man forcing him up against the wall. His glance falls from Aiden’s harsh gaze as he rebukes him after easily deflecting his attack.  
> “Tomorrow, during lunch we will meet in the school library,” Aiden’s breath is hot against his cheek, “Understood.”  
> “Fine,” he bites out.  
> “Your alpha should teach you a bit more respect, boy,” Aiden growls against his ear before letting him go and disappearing back into the shadows.
> 
> \------------
> 
> Chapter-04 will be posted Friday 26th September. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [denelian](http://archiveofourown.org/users/denelian/pseuds/denelian) for beta-ing this chapter.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

There are already TV cameras and reporters circling the perimeter of the car park when Sheriff Stilinski arrives; there would have been anyway because of the protesters, and there are still a large number of them, shouting and stirring up more trouble, too. It’s stretching his understaffed department to the limit.

“She was sitting on the wall,” the he says; his face crinkled in confusion as his deputy nods.

“All the way over there,” he points to the wall about a hundred yards away, “And she was drawing this picture?” Again his deputy nods.

“But she seemed to not realise where she was until you spoke to her?” Again the deputy nods his head. Sheriff Stilinski looks down at the drawing again before rubbing his hand over his face.

“Is she some sort of psychic?” Parrish asks him.

“Surely you don’t believe in that sort of thing?” he asks the younger man, trying not to give away that he thinking the same thing.

“I’d like to say I don’t believe in anything, but I try to keep an open mind,” he replies.

Before John can reply another of his deputies is handing him the deceased’s wallet and ID, and the coroner is walking over to him. The victim is a Dr Jeff Davis; he was working in the infected’s clinic. The naked teen that was found in the back of his car was one of the patients; the submissive boy is currently in one of the isolation units. He swears he didn’t kill the doctor; that it isn’t the right time in his viral cycle and he couldn’t have shifted. Currently he’s the only suspect they have, and there was blood smeared around his mouth.

“I can tell you that time of death was most likely around ten to twelve hours ago, I can narrow it down once I get the body back to the lab,” the medical examiner states, “I can’t give you a cause of death yet, I don’t know if his throat was ripped out post-mortem…”

“You couldn’t just say the visible injuries?” he asks.

“Fine. I don’t know if the _visible injuries_ occurred post-mortem or not, but if the attack was by a viral cat that changed and found itself confined in that car, I’d have expected there to be a lot more damage to the body; there are no injuries I can point to and say ‘ _that is a bite mark_ ’. I’ll send you my report after I’ve completed the examination, I’ll be more sure of what happened here after that.”

“Thanks.” With a nod the ME headed to his car and John headed over to where Parrish was talking with Lydia.

“…you didn’t see the car or Dr Davis before…” 

“I didn’t even know I was in the hospital car park!” Lydia almost yells, “How could I get here and not know it? I thought I was in art class. What’s wrong with me?”

“I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about…”

“The deputy’s, right,” he interrupts them, “There’s gonna be nothing to worry about, but I just need to go over everything you remember one more time for now; that okay?”

“Sure,” she replies with a shrug of her shoulders; but she is still hunched over as she sits on the low wall, and doesn’t look anything like the confident young woman he is used to seeing.

  


  


  


Ethan couldn’t believe their luck. Harris didn’t allow the class to choose their own partners for the project; he assigned everyone a partner, and he assigned Scott as Ethan’s partner, and Isaac as Aiden’s.

Scott and Isaac don’t look as happy with the assigned partners. Ethan slides into the chair beside Scott, and tries to ignore the scowl that seems permanently etched across his face whenever he looks at him, or Aiden.

“Sir…” he says trying to appeal to Scott’s dominant instincts, “I promise that I won’t step out of line, and that I’ll keep focussed on the assignment.” He doesn’t specify which assignment.

Scott does nothing more than growl his displeasure. Ethan doesn’t keep the sourness of disappointment from leaking into his scent.

“Mr Harris,” Isaac’s panicked voice calls out, “I can’t work with him,” he says edging away from the Aiden.

“Mr Lahey I have assigned your partn…” Harris starts to respond.

“You can’t force him to work with Aiden,” Scott forcefully interrupts him, “You aren’t allowed to make a submissive work with a dominant that they have an issue working with.”

“Especially when that submissive has a registered Dom who has not given their permission,” Danny cuts in, “ _You_ of all people should be aware of those rules.”

“I do not need to be reminded of the rules…”

“Then you won’t have a problem switching Isaac’s partner to someone else,” Danny presses the man.

Harris checks through the papers in front of him, clearly looking to see which pairing he is prepared to change; and probably which will cause him the least problems.

“The only change I can make to the lab partners for the project would be to partner Mr Lahey with Mr Stilinski and for you, Mr Māhealani to partner Mr Carver,” Harris finally responds.

Ethan can hear the low growl from Scott next to him; he is clearly not happy for any of his pack to be partnered with either him or his brother. Things may not be going as smoothly as he had thought, or as easily as needed to meet Deucalion’s timescale.

“Fine,” Danny grinds out in response to Harris as he rises from his seat and switches with his sub Isaac. Ethan catches the predatory smile his brother gives the other Dom as he sits next to him; Danny’s scowl matching the one Scott wears.

  


  


  


He looked over Parrish’s shoulder at the papers on the desk in front of him. Parrish turned and looked at him.

“The details that Nurse McCall provided show that the boy that was in the back of the car isn’t due to shift for another nine days,” Parrish states, “His brother, shifted last night; but he was in one of the isolation cells at the clinic and had been there from eight in the evening; about an hour before he shifted.”

“So neither of them are likely to be the killer,” he replies; he looks down at the files in front of Parrish, “But why would someone want to frame either of these boys?” he muses more to himself than Parrish. “We don’t want this to leak outside of the department. We don’t want the actual killer knowing they put the wrong brother in the back of the car.”

“You got it Sheriff,” Parrish confirms.

“We still need to talk to Davis’s family, find out if anyone held a grudge against him,” he says to his deputy, “According to Melissa, Nurse McCall,” he amends at the look his deputy gives him, “Everyone at the clinic liked him, she didn’t think anyone disliked the man or had any problem with him; so where does that leave us?”

“With a body where the killer tried to make it look as if the victim was mauled to death by a shifted infected teenager, but nothing to point to who that killer actually is, and no known motive,” Parrish says.

“No known motive, yet,” he amends.

  


  


  


“Scott!” he hears Ethan call his name as he strides down the corridor, every muscle in his body straining as his instinct to make the alpha wolf submit fights with the fact he knows he nothing good can come from any of the alpha pack. And he and Danny need to work with two of them thanks to Harris. After the fight with Jackson and Matt, he can’t understand Harris’s thinking. He is out of the school building and halfway down the steps when realises that he can’t avoid Ethan, he needs to get a good grade from Harris, and so he turns and faces the wolf heading towards him.

“What?” he snaps at the submissive running up to him. Ethan drops his gaze and almost bares his neck.

“Sir,” Ethan quietly says, “We need to arrange to work on the project, should I come round to your house?”

“ ** _NO!_** ” Scott barks in a panic, he doesn’t want Ethan anywhere near Jackson or Matt, “I really don’t think that is a good idea when my submissives will be there; do you?”

“No sir, I guess your submissives wouldn’t want me anywhere near you or your house, sorry,” Ethan meekly replies, “When and where can we meet to work on the project?”

“I’ll think of something and let you know.” Scott turns and walks sharply to Stiles jeep, ignoring his friends questioning look he opens the passenger side door and throws his bag and cane onto the back seat before jumping into the front.

  


  


  


Danny ignores Stiles greeting as he passes him at Derek’s loft; Stiles is walking in the door while he storms out. He can’t be civil to him and deal with the humiliation he feels at that moment.

He’d known that Stiles was driving Scott home after school as he had driven Jackson’s car to school, and Jackson and Matt had left in that after their caning. He decided that it would give him time to take Isaac’s advice and talk to Derek about the fantasies he had been having; and ask him if he would help _act out_ some of his submission fantasies. It hadn’t gone as he had hoped.

_ A soon as the door had opened and Derek stood there wiping the sweat from this his chest with the balled up t-shirt, his mouth had gone dry. Given his reason for being here the sight of his alpha half-naked and drenched in sweat was not what he needed. _

_ “Danny?” Derek had pressed him, “Is something wrong? I was just in the middle of a workout” Derek stood back from the door to let him enter, and it took him a moment to get enough wits about him to do so. He walked over to the couch, and waited for Derek to take a seat before sitting down. _

_ “What’s the matter?” Derek asks, “I know something is bothering you, and has been for a few weeks.” _

_ “I… I’ve been having these dreams…” he starts, but he can’t meet Derek’s eyes, his gaze firmly fixed on the floor, “Fantasies really… I… If the Centre still used the old profiles I wouldn’t be a Dom, I’d be a Dominant-Switch and since… since I became a werewolf I’ve started having these dreams about submitting…” _

_ “Is this affecting your relationship with Isaac?” Derek cuts in on his stumbling monologue.  _

_ “No, Isaac and I are fine, mostly, it’s just these dreams are intensifying and Isaac suggested that I should talk to you about submitting…” _

_ “Who do you want to submit to?” Derek interrupts him again. _

_ He takes a few deep breaths, a mistake as Derek’s scent fills his nostrils making him croak out his reply, “You.” _

_ “I can’t…” he misses the rest of Derek’s rejection. _

_ “Sorry, I shouldn’t have come…” he rises from the seat, heading to the door. _

_ “Danny wait…” Derek calls after him, but he ignores him and bolts through the door; he has to get out of there. _

He should have realised that Derek would first worry about whether he was still meeting Isaac’s needs, and whether he would be able to continue to do so. His fears of losing Isaac start to mount as he drives home. His anxiety is still rising as he gets out of the car and the scent of one of the alpha twins hits him. He scans around him and sees Aiden appear out of the shadows.

“You shouldn’t be here!” he yells at the wolf, launching himself at him with all the anger and worry that has built up since he left Derek’s.

The alpha wolf easily deflects his blows and pins his arms behind him as he forces him against the house’s side wall, their bodies pressed together.

“I came here to arrange when we’d work on the project for Harris’s class,” Aiden growls at him. His wolf rebels at this alpha trying to subdue him, but the other side of Danny feels the thrill of being forcefully held, the dominance of the man forcing him up against the wall. His glance falls from Aiden’s harsh gaze as he rebukes him after easily deflecting his attack.

“Tomorrow, during lunch we will meet in the school library,” Aiden’s breath is hot against his cheek, “Understood.”

“Fine,” he bites out.

“Your alpha should teach you a bit more respect, boy,” Aiden growls against his ear before letting him go and disappearing back into the shadows.

As he walks into the house he silently berates himself; he should never have shown any sign of submissive behaviour to Aiden. They know that Aiden and his brother are part of the alpha pack; a pack whose intentions are still not fully known, but what they do know is that it can’t be good for their pack. He may have fantasies of submitting, but those have all involved Derek, his alpha; someone he knows he can trust. He can’t trust a member of the alpha pack.

  


  


  


Allison was fairly certain that with Lydia as her partner for the project they were going to get an ‘A’; and it was going to be hard work. Lydia hadn’t talked about where she had disappeared to for most of the afternoon, missing Harris’s class, but she had chosen the subject that was to be the basis for their project; ‘the relationship between the molality of solute in a solution, and the solution's freezing point depression or boiling point elevation’.

“Now that we’ve decided that, I need to go,” Lydia said as she stood up and turned to the door.

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about what’s bothering you?” Allison probes, “I’m sure it has something to do with why you disappeared from school…”

“No, I don’t want to talk about it,” Lydia replies, “Not yet anyway,” her smile is wan, but Allison doesn’t push the subject.

“Okay, see you tomorrow.”

Once Lydia has left, Allison turns her attention to her waiting sub. Jed had remained silently kneeling at her side, naked save for his collar, throughout the night and deserved some special attention. Her dad was staying at the sheriff’s house again, and she hoped the sheriff collared him soon; she knew her dad needed the structure and grounding that submitting to Stiles’ dad gave him.

She walks over to where he’s still kneeling; his eyes down, hands clasped behind his back and his cock erect with pearlescent drop hanging by a thread of viscous pre-come. She lifts her skirt over his head, one hand pushing his head forward; pressing his mouth against her.

“Lick,” she commands him, as she pulls her panties to the side with her free hand.

Instantly she feels his tongue lap at her mound; sighing as the soft, loving, strokes along the length of her outer lips continue.

“Deeper,” she demands, and his warm, moist, appendage firmly slips inside as he laps the length of her crevice, flicking against the tip of her clitoris, and making her grind down against his willing mouth. The pleasure begins to rise quickly; her hands fisting in his hair and holding tight as she leans over him, his own hands grasped tightly behind his back and his claws beginning to elongate.

“Faster,” she calls, pressing him tightly to her, his nose mashing against her pubic bone as his tongue searches deeply inside, and then the tip franticly flicking against her swollen clitoris, his fangs scraping along her flesh.

“Deeper!” she cries as she thrust down onto his tongue, her juices flowing down his chin and smeared over his cheeks.

As she comes down from the high of release she smiles as she bends down and kisses his swollen, abused, lips. His cock a rigid angry red.

“Don’t worry puppy, the night is only beginning,” she promises him.

  


  


  


Derek is sitting on the couch, in the centre, while Stiles straddles his lap. Derek is slowly working his way round his neck, nuzzling and nipping at the skin exposed above his collar. He is near vibrating in need, he is still locked in the cock cage but hoping that his Dom is going to take pity on him and let him out of it early.

“Please Derek,” he pleads with him, “Please don’t tease me, please I need you to…”

“Don’t worry, I have every intention of fucking you until I knot you and fill you up,” Derek breathes against his ear, nibbling at the lobe, “But, the cage stays on for the full term of your punishment.” Stiles can feel the grin his Dom is wearing.

“Derek…” he starts to whine, but is cut short when the door to the loft flies open and a giant of a werewolf stands there with glowing red eyes.

Stiles finds himself tumbling over the back of the couch as the giant alpha starts barrelling towards them, and Derek moves to put himself between him and the giant. Stiles scrambles to grab his staff resting against the staircase; turning to help Derek with the intruder he sees another saunter into their apartment, her unruly claws clicking on the floor with every step.

She leaps through the air at him, her leg swinging out in an arc, he ducks, batting at outstretched leg with his staff; putting her off balance as she lands. She quickly manoeuvres herself out of the path of his staff as he brings it down where her ankle had been. She tries to catch him with a sweeping kick, aiming to take his legs out from under him, but he plants his staff firmly on the ground his feet running up the wall as the rubber soles of his sneakers find traction. He pushes off from the wall, flipping over and lifts his staff from the ground as he lands gracefully in a crouch, staff in front of him ready to strike. One of her clawed feet is raised threateningly towards his face.

“Someone needs a pedicure,” he smirks at her, “I should get my friend Lydia to recommend the nail technician she uses, or…” he brings the end of his staff down across the claws of her foot extended towards him and she howls in pain as they shatter.

He turns at the howl of his mate and sees the other werewolf they are defending themselves from towering over Derek’s kneeling body as the attacker drives a metal pole through his back. It’s the distraction she needs to knock him to the ground, and use her wolfy strength to keep him there.

“Everybody done?” someone new coming in asks between the tap, tap of his white cane on the floor, “Because just listening to that was exhausting.” He makes his way over to where Brutus is holding the metal pole firmly in place through Derek’s back and wedged firmly to the floor, he crouches in front of Derek and calmly says with a smile, “So, let’s chat.” Stiles can barely focus through the tears in his eyes. The single thought going through his head, ‘ _Derek can’t die, I can’t lose him_ ’.

“Sorry about this Derek,” the man says, “I did tell Kali and Ennis to be gentle.”

“This is me being gentle,” the female holding him down replies as she scratches the broken claws on her foot down his cheek.

“Kali,” the man answers in a warning tone.

“What do you want?” Derek gasps out; his blood pooling beneath him as it slowly slides down the pole, “You want to kill me?

“Don’t throw me in with sociopaths like your uncle, I’m a man with far more vision than simple murder; in fact, I’m here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have.”

Brutus, or Ennis as Stiles now knows he really is, moves the pole speared through Derek, making him splutter and cough up more blood.

“You’re killing him!” he calls out.

“Not yet little human,” Kali smirks as she leans down over Stiles and whispers in his ear, “But who knows how long it will be before it’s too late to take that thing out, so you might want to get to the point Duke.”

“The trouble with being in an alpha pack,” _Duke_ says, “Everyone wants to make the decisions; well apart from the submissives. Me, I’m all about discovering new talent, like you.”

“Not interested,” Derek firmly states.

“You haven’t heard my pitch yet.”

“I’m not killing my pack.”

“I’m not asking you to kill your pack, just one of them; once you’ve done that I won’t need to ask you to kill the rest. You’ll do that all on your own. I did it, Ennis did, Kali… We know that a pack is strongest due to its individual parts; the stronger the parts the greater the whole. When I lost my sight one of my betas thought I wasn’t fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me; killing him taught me something about alphas I didn’t know they could do, his power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, and more powerful than I had ever been. So I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole. You’ll get to know me Derek…”

“I know you, I know what you are; you’re a fanatic.”

“ **Know me, you’ve never seen anything like me. I am the alpha of alphas. I am the apex of apex predators. I am death, destroyer of worlds**. **_I am the Demon Wolf_**.”

Stiles feels the weight of the she-wolf holding him down lift from him, he hears the clatter of the metal pole as it is pulled from Derek and dropped. Derek collapses to the ground as the three alphas walk out of the apartment. He rushes to Derek’s side.

“Please don’t die, I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you, please…”

“Ssh,” Derek silences his panicked rambling, “I couldn’t protect you either.”

“What are we gonna do?”

Derek doesn’t answer; Stiles doesn’t know if it’s because he’s fallen asleep as his body reserves power and starts to heal, or if it’s because he doesn’t have an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-05
> 
> He felt the rough scrape of the wall unyielding against his back.  
> “You need to learn your place boi,” the alpha’s breath hot against his skin as he growled low at his ear, “Need to be taken in hand and taught how to show proper respect.”  
> “No,” he struggles against the alpha’s grasp, but couldn’t break free from his hold.  
> “I should put you over my knee and spank some obedience into you.”  
> “No, you can’t,” he fights against the alpha’s grip as his clothes are ripped from his body; shredded by the alpha’s claws until he’s left naked and hard before the red eyed gaze appraising him. The alpha smirks as he pulls him down over his knee.  
> “No, Aiden, no,” he kicks out, his legs then trapped between the alpha’s, his arms held trapped in the middle of his back as Aiden’s other hand rains down smack after smack on his naked ass; his traitorous cock throbbing as each hard slap lands and heats his flesh.
> 
> His ass is red and hot, his cock hard and leaking as he is thrown face down on the bed. Aiden crawls up behind him, shoving his legs apart.  
> “Please, Aiden,” he screams as the alpha thrusts into him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [denelian](http://archiveofourown.org/users/denelian/pseuds/denelian) for beta-ing this chapter.  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

“You should have let me kill him!” Kali rails at Deucalion as she looks down on her broken claws.

“That would hardly have been productive, given he is Derek’s mate and our purpose is to recruit him into our pack; we need Derek to kill him, just as you killed Julia,” he complacently replies, “besides you seemed to be having some trouble against him until Ennis distracted him.”

Deucalion ignores her growl of displeasure.

“I warned you against trying to get Derek Hale into your pack; I told you it could cost you dearly,” Deucalion turns to the sound of Morrell’s voice.

“From what we have seen of this pack there is nothing for us, for me, to fear,” he condescendingly states.

“Did you not see the bright spark flaring in him?” Morrell asks, “Should the Demon Wolf not fear a Demon Slayer?”

“I saw no such spark,” he replies; though he wasn’t looking for it, his focus was on Derek. Hale or McCall were the potential talent here that he came for. But if his mate truly is… He turns sharply to where she stands, lets his wolf come to the surface and looks through its eyes as he walks towards her, grabs her by the throat and demands, “Tell me truthfully what Hale’s mate is.”

“Demon Slayer.” Her heart does not stutter, there is no lie in her words. It takes all his will not to snap her neck in anger.

  


  


  


Lydia is standing on the corner of the street. Only she doesn’t know why. It’s three o’clock in the morning, and she is in her pyjamas. She is directly across from the park, and she finds herself staring at the solitary car in the parking lot.

Pulled by something she finds herself taking faltering steps across the street. When she is standing at the park’s entrance she can clearly see the smear of blood across the windscreen. Her mouth opens and her scream breaks free.

“Lydia?” the woman’s voice behind her calls. She turns, and faints into her arms.

She comes around to the flashing lights, and a paramedic checking her over. She can hear the voice of the sheriff not far from her.

“Ms Blake, can you explain how you happened to be in the area?” the sheriff asks.

“I couldn’t sleep, my mind far too busy, and I’ve always found that a drive helps to focus me and so I was out for a drive when I noticed one of my students standing at the park entrance,” Ms Blake replies, “So, I parked my car and came over to check that everything was alright, and if she needed help when she screamed and then fainted. That was when I noticed the car, and the blood.”

“And then you called nine, one, one?”

“Yes.”

"Ms Martin," Deputy Parrish’s voice draws her attention back from the sheriff and teacher, “We have a few questions for you, but as the paramedics are ready to take you to the hospital for a check-up we’ll wait until after the check-up and ask you there; your mother has been contacted and will meet you at the hospital.”

“Okay,” she answers. Then she is being loaded into the back of an ambulance, she hadn’t realised she was on the stretcher wrapped in blankets, and being driven away from the scene.

  


  


  


‘ _The desire to obey and be subjugated leads to consideration of a personality trait known as honesty-humility…_ ’ Scott has read the same line of the text book for the last half hour. He should be writing his paper on The Well-being of Submissives for his Dom Studies class, it’s due at the end of the week; but his thoughts keep returning to Ethan, and how is he going to be able to work on a project with him.

What he wants to do is pull the alpha sub over his knee and paddle Ethan’s ass until it is bruised and red and he’s crying his eyes out pleading with him and promising to be a good submissive and who will go and find his Dom somewhere else. Scott doesn’t believe for one minute that Ethan’s interest in having him as a Dom is not related to whatever plot the alpha pack have. 

At the sound of movement behind him to looks over his shoulder at his two naked subs stretching out on the bed; both waking to find themselves tangled in each other limbs and not curled against him. Quite how he managed to sneak out of the bed from between them without either of them waking he isn’t sure. They turn to face him, their movements so in sync they mirror each other; almost moving as one.

“I’m going to lock you both in the cock cages for the rest of the week,” he sees the panic flit in their eyes, worrying if they have done something to upset him; but this isn’t about punishment, “I have plans for how I’m going to use you this weekend, and this is a preparation.”

“Now, we need to have a quick shower, and then I need to get to school; try and figure out what to pick as the subject for the project for Harris’s class before I meet with Ethan,” he says closing over the book on the desk.

“What meeting with **_Ethan_**?” Jackson growls out as Matt mewls at the mention of his name. Scott now remembers he didn’t tell them about this yesterday.

“Harris assigned Ethan as my partner for the project in his class, and he initially assigned Aiden as Isaac’s partner, but that was changed and now Danny has to work with Aiden.”

“And he’s not part of your plans for the weekend?” Jackson growls lowly as he looks down at the space in front of him.

“Jackson, look at me,” he demands, he waits until Jackson and Matt both raise their eyes to look at him before continuing, “Ethan is not my sub. I have my two subs right here in my bed already, and I have no intention of letting either of you go; understood?”

“Yes Sir,” come their replies; the relief clear in their voices showing that they heard his heartbeat and know he didn’t lie.

“Good; now showers so I can lock you in the cock cages before I leave for school.”

  


  


  


_ He felt the rough scrape of the wall unyielding against his back.  _

_ “You need to learn your place boi,” the alpha’s breath hot against his skin as he growled low at his ear, “Need to be taken in hand and taught how to show proper respect.” _

_ “No,” he struggles against the alpha’s grasp, but couldn’t break free from his hold. _

_ “I should put you over my knee and spank some obedience into you.” _

_ “No, you can’t,” he fights against the alpha’s grip as his clothes are ripped from his body; shredded by the alpha’s claws until he’s left naked and hard before the red eyed gaze appraising him. The alpha smirks as he pulls him down over his knee. _

_ “No, Aiden, no,” he kicks out, his legs then trapped between the alpha’s, his arms held trapped in the middle of his back as Aiden’s other hand rains down smack after smack on his naked ass; his traitorous cock throbbing as each hard slap lands and heats his flesh. _

_ His ass is red and hot, his cock hard and leaking as he is thrown face down on the bed. Aiden crawls up behind him, shoving his legs apart. _

_ “Please, Aiden,” he screams as the alpha thrusts into him. _

Danny jolts awake, the wet sticky residue of his dream… nightmare?... gluing the sheet to his abs. He turns his head to see Isaac watching him.

“Just another dream,” he half-lies.

“About Derek?”

“Who else have I dreamed about submitting to,” he replies as he retreats to the bathroom to clean up. He turns on the shower and steps into it, shaking at the memory of what he just woke from. Derek doesn’t want to accept his submission, but Danny is more than certain that Aiden would take it; and that scares him. Because he trusts his alpha to only push him as far as he needs and wants to submit. But Aiden, he doesn’t trust the other alpha wolf at all. And the fact he just dreamed of being taken, _forcefully_ , by him; that scares him.

Isaac pulls the sheets from the bed, putting them in the laundry basket before taking fresh ones from the linen closet. He had watched his Dom walk into the bathroom knowing that he had lied to him. Danny hadn’t lied to him since they talked and he had confessed about his submissive side, and his fantasies of submitting to their alpha. _But he just did_. He had heard him call out **_Aiden’s_** name just before he woke as he came. Why is he dreaming about that alpha pack Dom? And why is he lying to him about it?

Isaac knows that Derek refused when Danny asked him about topping the both of them. The stupid rules of Doms not submitting to others only causing frustration when there is no outlet for someone like his Dom that sometimes needs to give control to another. He also realises that with the level of attention he needs from his Dom he is adding to Danny’s stress and making his submissive side show more often in these dreams.

**_But he won’t under any circumstances submit to Aiden, and he won’t allow his Dom to either_. ** Even if that means breaking his word to his Dom about not talking to anyone about his fantasies.

  


  


  


When Stiles wakes he finds himself alone in bed. He knows that he had helped Derek up to the bed last night; once he had healed enough to even move. He’d still been worried that Derek’s injuries weren’t going to heal properly, not after that brute Ennis had rammed the pipe through him and the length of time it had been impaled in him. The amount of blood that had pooled on the floor around him… So, waking alone with no Derek in bed with him; that made him _panic_.

Kicking the sheet from him as he got off the bed; scratching at an itch between his shoulder blades he rushed from the bedroom wearing nothing but his collar and the cock cage he was still locked in. He checked the bathroom, but it was empty.

“Derek?” he called as he ran to the stairs; his bare feet slapping against the cold metal steps as he runs down the spiral staircase he spots Derek sitting on the couch.

“Derek?” he calls again, but he doesn’t answer. With his heart thudding against his chest he walks over to him; Derek is sitting inhumanly still and unmoving on the couch, with his arms resting on his legs and his phone in his hand, his face tilted down as if looking at the screen. His voice cracking with fear Stiles more quietly calls his name again, “Derek?”

Derek looks up at him; he smiles down at him, glad that his Dom is alright.

“Why didn’t you answer when I called? I was…”

“You need to leave,” Derek coldly interrupts.

“What?” the relief he had felt vanishing in his confusion.

“I want you out of here; that’s generally what ‘ _need you to leave_ ’ means. Rescinding my claim on you is clearly the right thing to do; I want a sub that understands words of one syllable. One that can follow orders and not need to punished so often. A sub that is a lot less work than you are.” Derek’s words hurt, and he keeps speaking, “I want you out now, I’ll send your stuff back to your father’s.”

Stiles looks down at the phone in Derek’s hands; the screen sitting open at the Centre’s app and showing him claimed as Derek’s sub. He hasn’t clicked the button yet. He snatches the phone from Derek’s hands.

“ **NO!** ” he roars at his Dom.

“Stiles!” Derek growls at him, “I said…”

“ **NO!** ” Stiles shouts again, letting his anger rise, “How long have you been sitting here with the app open on this page? **_Did you somehow not hear me calling you? Did you not hear me walking to you?_** ” his anger riding him so hard he can’t look Derek in the eye, his gaze fixed on the floor at his Dom’s feet, “If you wanted me gone, if you wanted to cancel your claim on me you could have pushed that button long before now; but you didn’t!”

“Stiles…”

“ ** _No, I’m talking_** ,” he interrupts his Dom, “I’m not just your submissive, _I’m your mate, and you’re my mate_ ; **_so don’t give me that bullshit about wanting to rescind your claim_**.” It’s then he looks up at Derek’s face and sees the fear and worry in his eyes.

“I’m trying to protect you,” Derek says, “While you’re with me you are in danger, you saw what happened last night. I couldn’t protect you from them, I couldn’t protect myself from them. They plan on making me kill every member of my pack, every member, and that includes you, I can’t put any of you in danger; I need cut my ties with…”

“You won’t,” Stiles cuts him off, his words resolute, “You won’t kill any of your pack, you’ll fight the alpha pack, and in the end you’ll win against them.”

“After last night how can you say that?” Derek asks.

“Because Duke said it himself.”

“Deucalion said a lot…”

“When he said ‘ _that a pack is strongest due to its individual parts; the stronger the parts the greater the whole_ ’; you don’t fight them on your own Derek, you’re the alpha of a pack, and that pack is stronger together; you said that yourself, when Ethan caused the fight with Matt and Jackson. Duke is counting on your pack not being with you, he…” Stiles suddenly saw the whole plan…

“What?” Derek asked, and Stiles realised he had been quietly staring into space with his mouth open.

“Oh My God,” he replies, “You were about to do exactly what he wanted, and leave yourself open to attack.”

“…” Derek stares at him expectantly.

“Ethan targeted Jackson and Matt, trying to cause problems between them and Scott; in Harris’s class Aiden was assigned as Isaac’s partner, but he unnerved Isaac, he must be trying to cause problems between Isaac and Danny; Satan Claws, Brutus and the Duke almost had you abandoning me and the rest of your pack. They are trying to weaken your pack and your ability to defend yourself and your pack from them.

Derek’s eyebrows move into the scowl that Stiles recognises as thoughtful.

“They want you alone so it will be easier to manipulate you,” he adds when Derek hasn’t replied.

“I get that now,” Derek replies.

“So,” Stiles says as he pushes his Dom back on the couch and crawls into his lap, “For being super smart and stopping you from making a huge mistake in removing your claim on me, and cutting your pack loose, don’t you think you should unlock the cock cage and…”

“No,” Derek cuts him off, “I think you should shower while I make breakfast and text the pack that we’re having a pack meeting tonight, here in the loft; then after I’ve fed you, I drive you to school.”

“Do you realise how horny I am locked in this thing?” Derek’s eyes bleed to red as he smirks at him.

“Yes,” his Dom replies. Stiles doesn’t pout.

“I’m sorry I let my fear of not being able to protect you make me react without thinking,” Derek solemnly says before he pulls him down into a kiss. Stiles forgets about the cock cage he’s still locked in for punishment.

  


  


  


This was not a good day.

The news reports were already all over the story of the second fatal attack by an infected; given the paramedics, animal control, and his own deputies that had been at the scene the story could have gotten to them easily in the last four hours. It’s not as if things had quietened down since the protest at the clinic and Dr Davis’s murder.

“What have we got?” John Stilinski asks Parrish as he pours another cup of coffee.

“The infected that was in the car with the victim is still in their shifted form, I checked with the clinic a little while ago, there is no way to know how far through their viral cycle they are and when they will shift back; it could be today, tomorrow, it depends on when they shifted. So currently there is nothing we can identify them with, and that means we haven’t been able to link them to the victim, Dr Chaudhri. I’m still checking for a link between Chaudhri and Davis, the first victim; but so far all I have is that they both worked at virus clinics. Davis here in Beacon Hills, and Chaudhri at Hill Valley,” Parrish reports.

“Hill Valley?” he looks across to Parrish as he lowers the cup from his lips, “What was he doing here in Beacon Hills? Hill Valley is clear across the county.”

“Nothing on that yet. I called the Hill Valley Clinic, but no one operates their switchboard until eight am; according to the automated message.”

“Fine,” he sighs, taking another sip of his coffee, “Let me know when you get anything. And find out if Davis worked at Hill Valley before moving here; or if either of them worked together anywhere previously.”

“Will do Sheriff.”

He headed back into his office and sat at his desk. Looking through the reports on both cases the similarities were too much for a coincidence, he just hoped he could find the pattern before they have another case with the same MO. There were already enough people fired up about the dangers that those infected with the virus posed to ‘normal’ people; and more than one politician looking to make a name for themselves were proposing ‘ _special quarantined areas to house the infected in one location_ ’. It sounded too close to concentration camps and ‘ _final solution_ ’ for his liking.

  


  


  


Isaac watched as Danny sat across from Aiden in the library; a few tables down he saw Scott sitting across from Ethan. Neither Dom looked happy with the situation, both scowling across the table. He couldn’t remember seeing that look on Danny. Occasionally Scott glanced across at the table Danny and Aiden were sitting at and his scowl would deepen.

“So, you agree with my choice of topic for the project?” he hears Stiles asking him.

“Yeah, sure,” he replies.

“I knew you weren’t listening,” the other sub hisses in annoyance, “There’s no way Harris would accept a paper on ‘The relative merits of differing viscosity of lubricants and their effectiveness in the penetration of a virgin asshole with an eight inch long five inch circumference penis’; is there?”

“No, I guess not,” he replies.

“So, wanna tell me why you’re not paying attention?” 

“I…” he needs someone to help save his Dom from making a mistake, and he can’t wait to talk to their alpha at the pack meeting he called for tonight; he may not even get the chance to talk to him alone, but Stiles will, “I just don’t feel comfortable here,” he says glancing across at Aiden and Danny again, “Can we go somewhere else and talk about the this?”

“Derek said that none of us were to be alone…”

“We won’t be, the two of us will be together.”

“True, but I get the feeling he meant that there should always be a Dom with us.”

“Please Stiles?”

“Okay, let’s go find Lydia and Allison.”

Isaac can deal with that, he can talk to Stiles about what is really bothering him, out of the hearing range of the other werewolves before they find the two females Doms. If anyone can help him save his Dom it will be their alpha’s submissive and mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-06
> 
> The pack are sitting around on the sofas in Derek’s loft. Lydia is sitting in a chair, in the chair opposite Allison sits with Jed at her feet. Scott is on one of the couches, Danny sitting beside him, with Jackson, Matt, and Isaac at their feet. Derek and Stiles are on the other couch.
> 
> “ **They what?!** ” Scott roars after Derek finishes recounting Deucalion’s visit with Ennis and Kali in tow last night.  
> “Yeah, exactly,” Stiles picks up, “It means every one of the alpha pack killed every other member of their pack, wolf, human, and emissary, so they could become a member of the alpha pack. They are nothing more than a bunch of murdering psychopaths that almost make zombie-wolf look sane,” he looks around the room, “Talking of, where is Peter? No, ever mind, we need a plan on how to deal with the power hungry psychos currently planning to kill us, by making our alpha their weapon of choice.”  
> “What kind of plan?” Danny asks.  
> “We need to take the fight to them,” Derek states evenly, “We can’t wait and react to their moves…” his eyes jumping to the door, every wolf in the room doing likewise, and seconds later the door opens.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been beta'd; so any mistakes are my own.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

The pack are sitting around on the sofas in Derek’s loft. Lydia is sitting in a chair, in the chair opposite Allison sits with Jed at her feet. Scott is on one of the couches, Danny sitting beside him, with Jackson, Matt, and Isaac at their feet. Derek and Stiles are on the other couch.

“ **They what?!** ” Scott roars after Derek finishes recounting Deucalion’s visit with Ennis and Kali in tow last night.

“Yeah, exactly,” Stiles picks up, “It means every one of the alpha pack killed every other member of their pack, wolf, human, and emissary, so they could become a member of the alpha pack. They are nothing more than a bunch of murdering psychopaths that almost make zombie-wolf look sane,” he looks around the room, “Talking of, where is Peter? No, ever mind, we need a plan on how to deal with the power hungry psychos currently planning to kill us, by making our alpha their weapon of choice.”

“What kind of plan?” Danny asks.

“We need to take the fight to them,” Derek states evenly, “We can’t wait and react to their moves…” his eyes jumping to the door, every wolf in the room doing likewise, and seconds later the door opens.

“Sorry I’m late,” Peter smirks as he walks in, “It was little more difficult getting a hold of these than I thought,” he says waving a tubular package in his hand. He walks across to the large desk in front of the window, opening the tube and pulls out a rolled sheet of paper he lays it flat on the desk.

Everyone walks across to the desk; laid out the sheet of paper contains the floor plans of a building.

“What’s this?” Scott asks

“Isn’t it obvious; the schemers are scheming,” Peter grins, “Coming up with a coup de main; better known as pre-emptive strike.”

“Taking the fight to them,” Scott confirms.

  


Derek loves the feel Stiles’ fingers as his sub massages the shampoo into his hair; Stiles’ scent strong over the mild scent coming from the ‘scent-free’ shampoo. The rest of the pack headed home about an hour ago, and he and Stiles are getting ready for bed.

“Derek?” Stiles says from behind him in the shower, and Derek can tell that he wants to ask something.

“Hmm?” he replies giving permission. Then he hears the sudden spike in Stiles heartbeat.

“Why did you not tell me about Danny asking to scene with you, with him submitting to you?”

Derek isn’t sure what he expected Stiles to ask, but that isn’t it; and his heart rate and words suddenly run faster, “ _And why did you turn him down?_ ”

Derek turns to face Stiles.

“He told you that he asked to scene? And said that I refused?” he asks, because that isn’t exactly true. Stiles clearly wants to ask something else, but Derek hopes he knows to answer his questions first.

“Not exactly,” Stiles hesitantly replies, “He told Isaac and Isaac told me…”

“Why did Isaac talk to you about his Dom wanting to be submissive in a scene?” He sees Stiles’ frustration at his questions remaining unanswered, but he wants to know why Isaac would talk about it; Derek recalls Danny mentioning that Isaac knew about his switch nature and that he had sworn not to talk to anyone about it.

“Because…” Stiles begins, then stops and licks his lips before restarting, “Because last night instead of him dreaming about you, the only person Isaac was aware of him having submissive thoughts about, he called out Aiden’s name when he… finished during a dream.”

Derek stares at Stiles, unsure what to say. When he doesn’t speak Stiles continues.

“Isaac is scared that if Danny doesn’t submit to you that he might… turn to the dark side, to Aiden, and that he might expect him to submit to him too, which he really doesn’t want to do; and you know it just got a lot harder for a submissive to break up with their Dom if the Dom doesn’t want to. And I want you to do something to help Danny, he’s pack and he shouldn’t ignore his needs, but honestly, the thought of you having sex with someone else really doesn’t sit well with me; actually if I found out you had sex with someone else I think I might rip their throat out, with my teeth.”

Derek can’t supress the smile that comes to his lips at that.

“Likewise,” he says, “Which is why what I said to Danny was that I would have to say no for the moment, until I had talked to you about a possible compromise. But I didn’t get a chance to explain that to him before he left.”

“What compromise?” Stiles carefully asks.

“A BDSM scene does not need to involve sex with the Dom. So, I was going to suggest to him that – if you agree – I would Dominate him, and Isaac, but there would be no sexual activity involving me; I would flog, spank, humiliate, have him lick my boots clean, and whatever else he needed, but when it came to sex, then I would only direct and instruct them.”

He starts to worry when Stiles doesn’t say anything; raising his eyebrows in search of a response.

“Well?” he finally asks his mate.

“You don’t have me lick your boots clean…”

“Your sub profile has that marked as ‘ _would not do_ ’, so no, I haven’t had you lick my boots,” Derek scowls in reply, leans in close to Stiles’ ear and purrs, “Would you like to try licking my boots?” that has his sub scuttling backwards, a high blush colouring his cheek, and an unmistakable scent rising from the stainless steel cage locked around Stiles’ cock.

“We… we’re talking about Danny…” Stiles splutters in reply.

“We were, but then you complained that…”

“Details… we need to focus on Danny and saving him from making a huge mistake.” 

“So…” he asks, “Do I put Danny over my knee and spank him or not?” He can see that Stiles is torn. Derek’s instinct is to ensure that his beta is taken care of, but not if his mate would be uncomfortable.

“We need to take care of the pack,” Stiles replies, “At least until we can find him a Dom that he, and we trust, to scene with him.”

“Okay,” Derek smiles at his sub, “I’ll call him in the morning.”

  


Isaac is tying the laces on his sneakers at the start of the cross-country track when he tenses, feeling _something_. He turns and sees who he believes to be Ethan staring at them; a dishonest smile on his face. It’s the smile that sinks the worry into his chest as he realises it isn’t Ethan standing there among the other submissives, _the only ones who are supposed to be here_ , it’s Aiden. **_The Doms are supposed to be further back, they’re not supposed to come to the starting point until after the subs had started off along the trail._**

When the whistle sounds he runs. He glances back seeing Aiden in amongst the throng of students around him; the alpha wolf glancing over at him as they jog forward along the trail. Isaac picks up speed, breaking into a sprint as he looks to put distance between them. Focusing on the path ahead he loses track of the Dom, he glances over both shoulders but cannot see the alpha anywhere. Suddenly he is tumbling from the trail and down the slope in a tangle of limbs as the alpha barrels into him from the left.

They roll down the hill until the come to a stop with Aiden on top of him, straddling his lap while holding his arms against the ground above his head. Isaac can feel the increase in his heartbeat, and hear the sound of the blood pumping in his ears.

Aiden leans in close to him, his eyes red as he runs his nose against the side of Isaac’s neck and inhales deeply. Isaac feels his wolf snapping at his control, his claws and fangs pushing through.

“Now little cub,” Aiden smirks at him, “You need to control yourself. You don’t want anyone to see you like this; do you?”

Isaac tries to reign his wolf in; his fear making it difficult to do so.

“Retract the claws and fangs boy!” Aiden’s commands him, his tone full of dominant authority, and Isaac finds himself complying. The wolf smiles down at him with a look full of hunger, “What an obedient boy you are; with those wide expressive eyes, and the scent coming from you,” Aiden leans down, his mouth close to his ear as he whispers, “You have no idea how intoxicating your fear is to me, so perfect.”

Isaac has some idea from the hardness pressing against him; he turns his head from the alpha and feels the wet firmness of his tongue tracing the outside of his ear.

“No, you’re not my Dom,” he pushes against the hands holding him down.

“I could be,” Aiden purrs against his cheek, “I’ve never considered taking a male submissive before, my profile specifies females only, but for you I’d…”

The weight of the alpha is suddenly pulled from him and thrown against a nearby tree; Danny and Scott are standing over him, Ethan is heading towards his brother. Danny kneels down beside him.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Danny asks, the worry evident in his voice as he holds him.

“He didn’t hurt me, he just scared me; I’m fine,” he replies to his Dom. They both turn to face Aiden, a clear look of anger on Danny’s face. Ethan is helping his brother from the ground where he landed.

« KNEEL » Scott roars as he stalks towards them, and both alphas fall to their knees, « YOU… »

“Scott,” Danny calls to him, but before either Dom says another word panicked screaming fills the air.

Danny rises from the ground taking Isaac’s hand and pulling him up with him. Together with Scott they turn to the direction the screaming can be heard from and run towards it. None of them looking back at where they left Ethan and Aiden kneeling on the ground.

  


“Get this area cordoned off before they trample every piece of evidence,” John Stilinski says to one of his deputies as he approaches the scene, “And get these kids out of here,” turning to the Coach to add, “Coach, give us a hand here?”

“You heard the man, nothing to see here,” the Coach says as he starts to herd the kids from the scene. He sees Stiles standing with Scott and some of the pack.

“Back to school kiddo,” he says.

He was glad he hadn’t had more than a coffee since breakfast. Some of his deputies weren’t so lucky, he’s sure that Parrish is currently the only one of the new deputies not trying to find a concealed spot far from the scene to discreetly lose their lunch. It was a sight that no-one should have to see. Far worse than the ‘ _mountain lion attacks_ ’ the town had a little over a year ago.

As the school bus drives off from the edge of the perimeter that his deputies have set up he can see the press of TV and radio news reporters beginning to gather.

_ “Sheriff, is this another Infected attack?” _

_ “Sheriff, why hasn’t the Infected who murdered Dr Davis been charged yet?” _

_“Sheriff…”_

He ignores their shouted questions.

“So, what do we have here?” he asks as he looks over the scene beside Parrish, the coroner is currently bent over the victim. The victim has clearly been mauled, and partially eaten. The remains spread around the base of the tree.

“Male, late teens or early twenties, and I’m not about to hazard a guess at cause or time of death until I have examined the body back at the lab,” the corner replies without looking up.

“Parrish?”

“We’ve found this not far from the location of the body,” he says holding a bag with a thin, unfastened dog collar with an equally thin leash clipped to it, “there’s what we could assume to be the dog’s name engraved on the collar, Bullet, we haven’t seen any sign of a dog in the area.”

“Are we sure it is actually for a dog and not for a sub?”

“No,” Parrish replies, “But we don’t know if the victim is a Dom or sub, until we can identify him…”

“Okay,” he interrupts him, “Let’s wrap this up and work out what we know and start working on identifying the victim. Doc,” he says looking across at the coroner as he stands up.

“You’ll have my report by morning.”

  


“I know most of you know me as your English teacher,” Jennifer Blake says smiling as she walks into the classroom, “But I am standing in for Mr Gilliam who isn’t in today. So, as I am not sure what the lesson plan for you Social Studies class is I thought we could have a general discussion on a topic that is heavily in the news just now.”

She walks up to the chalkboard and writes – **Quarantine of those that are Virus Infected**.

“Now,” she says turning to look at the class, “Who wants to start by explaining the background to this?” There is silence from the class; when no-one speaks she continues, “I’m sure you have all been reading about it on the news sites and social media, or watching it being discussed on TV.”

She looks around the room; no-one has raised their hand.

“Okay,” she sits back, leaning against the desk, “I’m sure you are all aware of the sensationalist reports that have been in the news about the bride attacked by her husband on their honeymoon, when he shifted forms on their wedding night…” Some of the students look uneasily between each other, but still no-one says anything or even raises their hand; so she carries on, “The husband has stated that he didn’t know he was infected, he has been charged with assault with a biological weapon…”

“Yeah, his dick,” someone calls from the back of the class; there is an uneasy murmur of laughter.

“Well, I’m glad you find this amusing,” she continues, the class quietens down again, “Not that I find any humour in the subject. There are calls for him to be charged with murder, and the child that she is pregnant with will be born seropositive for the virus; assuming that the pregnancy lasts to term.”

“How could they charge him with murder? He didn’t kill anyone.” Another voice from the back of the class calls out.

“No, his wife didn’t die when he attacked her; she is still alive,” she cautiously says, “However, being infected with the wolf strain of the virus during their intimate relationship he has infected her. There is currently no cure, and with each virus cycle her body will weaken and she will eventually die. Not from the virus itself, but from the strain that it puts on her body and immune system shifting from her human form to the animal form forced on her by the virus.”

“Miss, what exactly is the virus cycle?”

“It is the number of days between times that the virus forces your body to shift to the animal type. The cycle starts from when you are infected and the cycle can be anything between twenty-eight and thirty-three days; depending on a number of factors, including the animal strain that the virus is.”

“What strains are there?”

“There are two main strains, _Canidae_ and _Felidae_. Within these there are several minor sub species that have been seen, wolf, coyote, and jackal within the Canidae; and tiger, cougar, and lion within the Felidae,” she quickly continues before another question is asked, “Now, this has gotten slightly off topic as we should be discussing the social impact should the proposition to quarantine all those that are infected, and the proposal that everyone should be tested.”

"Why don't we spend the rest of the period writing down our thoughts, and we’ll pick up the discussion next week,” she says sitting down behind the desk, “Assuming that Mr Gilliam isn’t back.”

  


Chris rinsed off the last of the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. He’d turn the machine on in the morning, it was too late to do so now. He placed the air-tight container that held the leftovers from their dinner into the fridge and turning out the light climbed the stairs to their… to John’s bedroom; the man hadn’t collared him yet, not officially.

The sheriff had come home late; again. The stress and tiredness taking his appetite as well as disrupting his sleep. He didn’t think the Dom has had a decent night’s sleep since the so-called ‘ _Infected_ ’ attacks had started. He knows that John doesn’t think the attacks are as simple as they appear; and the man is no fool, so he believes him. Chris just wishes his Dom could get a full eight hours sleep, and he intends to try and relax him enough to make it happen.

When he walked into the bedroom, John was sitting on the edge leaning over to remove his shoes. Chris knelt in front of him and loosened the laces, and griping the shoe at the heel pulled each shoe off and placed them bottom of John’s closet. He then peeled each sock off and balled them together before placing them in the laundry hamper.

“What did I do to get such treatment tonight?” John asks him as he kneels before the man again to unfasten his belt.

“I just want to be helpful,” he says with a smile as his hands slide up the side of the Dom’s legs and cup is ass.

“Not sure I’m up for much play tonight,” John replies as Chris pulls his underwear down along with his pants. His shirt and undershirt quickly join them in the hamper, and when he has the Dom as naked as he is himself he pushes the man back down to sit on the bed as he falls to his knees in front of him.

“You don’t have to be,” he says, nuzzling at John’s hardening shaft, “You can let me do all the work.” With a rumble of encouragement from the Dom, he relaxes his throat and swallows the man down to the root of his thick rigid shaft; his nose pressed firmly against his pubic hair as he works his tongue against the underside of the solid flesh.

He pulls up along the shaft, his tongue swirling around the head, before he dives back down his throat is filled with the thick cock. He works the thick column of flesh with his lips, tongue, teeth, and throat, until John’s hands are fisting in his hair, holding him down on his cock. The grip wonderfully, painfully, tight as the Dom gasps and pants above him; hunching his hips back and forth trying to get deeper into his throat, until with a cry he’s release his seed deep in his gullet.

“That… that was great,” John pants as Chris cleans him off with a warm, damp, cloth. He pulls him under the covers as the Dom is quickly falling asleep, and crawls into the other side of the bed. Laying against the Dom’s side, his own hard shaft is ignored. But he smiles in satisfaction at achieving his goal as he slowly drifts to sleep beside him.

  


Scott is lying back in the centre of Jackson’s king-size bed.

With the Whittemores away for the weekend he arranged with Jackson’s parents to have the use of the house for Jackson, Matt and him. He had to ask them as he needed them to accept the delivery of the surprise for his two subs; and have them oversee the set-up of the devices in Jackson’s room.

It was the first thing that his subs noticed when they entered the room. Two large oak crosses. Part way down the vertical beam of the cross is small platform. The crosses are placed facing each other.

After having Jackson and Matt strip, and leave their clothes in the bedroom they spent a couple of hours relaxing. They watched a re-run of something on TV, he didn’t pay much attention to it; and neither did his subs as they wondered what he planned for them. They had dinner, and then lounged in the den; Matt and Jackson lying on the couch with him as he ran his hands over their naked bodies. Eventually he wanted to begin playing in earnest. They came back up to the room and he removed the cock cages they had worn for most of the week.

From the bag he brought with him Scott takes out ropes, leather wrist and ankle cuffs, nipple clamps connected by long chains.

Both Jackson’s and Matt’s cocks started to harden in anticipation of what he would do with them. He fastens cuffs to their wrists and ankles, then has each of them stand on a small stool that he places in front of each cross. As they stand facing each other he moves the platform attached to the vertical beam so that is level with their ass.

“Grab the rings on the horizontal bar,” he instructs them. They stretch up, their arms held in a Y and grab the rings in each hand. Once they are gripping the rings he ties the wrist cuffs to the beam, looping thick cotton rope through the D rings on the cuffs and tying it off around the oak beam. Black ropes for Jackson, and red for Matt. He then fastens the D rings in the ankle cuffs to O rings in the vertical beam.

Scott goes back to the bag and extracts two thick twelve inch dildos and a bottle of lubricant. He flicks the cap on the bottle of lube and squeezing the bottle pours a liberal amount over one of the thick rubber cocks. He begins to pump his hand up and down the shaft of rubber, coating every thick twelve inch of it in lube. Once the toy is thoroughly lubricated he fixes it in place on the platform at Jackson’s ass.

“The object of this game,” he begins to explain, “Is to hold yourself up off the toy, and not to come.” He is coating the second dildo in lube as he continues, “The one who doesn’t come will be fucked by me as I jack them off.” He places the second toy on the platform behind Matt. With both toys in place he connects the nipple clamps.

He plays with Jackson’s left nipple, catching it between the nails of his finger and thumb, pulling on it and teasing it as it firms under his touch; then he lets the teeth of clamp bite down. He pulls the chain along and repeats the teasing on Matt’s right nipple before allowing the clamp to close over it. The other pair of clamps he runs from Matt’s left nipple to Jackson’s right. He then adjusts the height of the horizontal beam so that the dildos are nudging at their asses before removing the stools they are standing on. They both hiss as each stool is removed and the nipple clamps are tugged and pulled at by the connecting chains.

They are now both holding themselves up by their arms held out-stretched, their wrists fastened to the horizontal beam as they grip tightly to the rings. The only way to ease the tension in their arms is to sit on the platform. But the only way to sit on the platform is to impale themselves on the large twelve inch dildo fixed to it. Both their cocks are hard and leaking. Scott slowly slides a hand up his own hard shaft, slick with lubricant.

Jackson is the first to allow himself to slide onto the rubber toy; his muscles pulled taut and his body slick with sweat from the exertion. It makes him the first to find out the surprise Scott had kept from them as he presses the button on the remote and the toy begins to vibrate in Jackson’s ass. Jackson whines and tries to pull himself back up off the toy as a long stream of pre-cum leaks from the head of his cock.

Matt hisses as the clamps bite on his nipples as the chains pull on them, his own cock leaking at the stimulus, and causing him to sag down onto the other rubber cock. Scott presses the remote for that too.

Both toys are now vibrating in his subs asses as they pull themselves up and sag back down on the toys when the bite of the clamps and the vibrations of the dildos prove too much for them. Scott watches in anticipation as they fuck themselves on the twelve inches of rubber; wondering which of them will come first, and which he will fuck for his own release.

And that’s only the start of the weekend he has planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-07
> 
> She raises an eyebrow in question at the man – wolf – standing on her doorstep, with a grandiloquent smile partially hidden behind the single red rose held in his hand. His brow crinkles in a frown at as he catches the less than impressed look she is giving him.
> 
> “You’re not pleased to see me?” Peter asks, the smile almost falling from his face as he tries for adorable; his head turned down as he looks at her through his lashes, a failed pout at his lips where the corners are still turned up from the smile playing around his mouth.  
> “Really? That’s the best you can do?” she asks, standing in the gap where she holds the door partially open, blocking his entrance to her home.  
> “Aren’t you going to let me in?”  
> “You turn up at my door after I haven’t heard from you for nearly eight weeks and…”  
> “I was away on….”  
> “Werewolf business for the pack,” she barks at him, “Yes, business that the pack didn’t know about until you returned, a week ago, and…”  
> “Can we not talk about this on your porch?”  
> “Sure,” she closes the door, leaving him on the other side.
> 
> “Melissa?” he calls through the door; banging his fist against it when she doesn’t answer as he calls her name again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this chapter.  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

“ ** _It’s not our fault!_** ” Aiden snarls at Deucalion. The silver edged blade at the tip of the other alpha’s cane slashes across both his brother’s and his cheeks.

“I’ve warned you before about these outbursts,” the self-proclaimed ‘Demon Wolf’ states, “You must learn to control your temper.”

The man turns from them and taps his cane along the floor until he reaches his seat.

“Now, how are you going to rectify your mistake?”

Aiden stares at Deucalion, while Ethan asks, “What mistake?”

“You were supposed to rip the pack apart, not bond them closer together,” is snapped that them in clipped reply.

“They were closer bonded than we thought,” Aiden carefully says, “It’s just taking longer to get under their skin, but we…”

“Are running out of time,” Deucalion cuts him off.

“As is Ethan,” Kali laughs from behind them, “He’ll be mine soon, to mark that pretty flesh, to…”

“Enough!” Deucalion silences her, “The point I am trying to make is that, we are running out of time to weaken this pack so we can make our case more clearly, and have their alpha make the right choice.”

Aiden recognises the dismissal, turns and leaves the room with his brother at his heel.

They stride into their room; Aiden attacks the wall in anger before throwing himself on his bed, while Ethan collapse back on his in defeat. Aiden can smell the fear and worry rising from his brother. He looks across and sees him staring intently at nothing on the ceiling; he slides from his bed and crawls onto his brother’s.

Ethan turns onto his side, away from him. He still spoons against Ethan’s back, wrapping his arms around him.

“She won’t get to touch you, ever,” his whispers quietly against Ethan’s ear; barely loud enough for him to hear.

“We were supposed to be safe,” his brother whispers back, “He said that we would be safe if we did… we’re not safe, and after everything we’ve done… without them we’re dead, but with them… I’m scared Aiden, more scared that I was in our old pack.”

“I told you, I won’t let anything happen,” he promises, nuzzling at the back of his brother’s neck, “Whatever it takes, I’ll make sure you’re safe.”

  


  


  


He was on his way home when he spotted her. She was standing at the entrance to the open air public pool, staring. He parked alongside her and got out of his car; walking up to her he looked in past the entrance to what she was staring at.

“ _Well shoot!_ ” he quietly cussed in an exhale of breath.

The young man’s body was lying at the foot of the lifeguard station, the blood pooling around him and running in rivulets along the concrete to the pool. Sitting still and staring at the body from the other side of the pool was a mountain lion.

He got the girl safely in the back of his car and called in the body and the cat; the possibly infected.

“Ms Martin?” he softly inquires, she is staring straight ahead out through his windshield at nothing, “I’m Deputy Parrish; do you remember me?”

She nods her head.

“Can you tell me what you were doing out here at this time of night?”

She shakes her head.

“Do you know where you are?”

She looks around her, a frown creasing her forehead, “In the back of a car.”

“Hmpf.” The girl was clearly traumatised. This was the fourth body she had found; having been the one to find Dr Davis in the hospital car park, Dr Chaudhri in his car at the park, she was one of the students in park when the body was found, and now here at the pool.

He still had questions about exactly why she was at each scene. The only instance that had an explanation being the body found during the school cross-country run. For the first victim she should have been in class when she was at the hospital car park; the second in the park, and now here at the fourth, it’s the middle of the night.

She doesn’t give him any further answers before the sheriff, the paramedics and animal control show up. Her mother has been called and is on her way.

The cougar hasn’t moved from the other side of the pool. The first sign of danger from it being when the tranquiliser gun is raised and pointed at it; the low rumbling snarl loudly heard across the water. The animal is quickly sedated and bundled into a crate to be taken to the infected isolation ward until it is determined whether it actually is an infected or a real mountain lion.

He’s just finished overseeing animal control take the cougar away and his heading back towards the Sheriff and Ms Martin, their brusque conversation ending as he arrives beside them at the same time as he mother arrives. He’s sure he overheard something like ‘ _check Allison’s bestiary to see if there is anything helpful_ ’. It leaves him wondering exactly what help a moralising medieval collection of descriptions of real and mythical animals will be as he watches Mrs Martin takes her daughter home.

“Those wounds were not created by a cougar,” he turns to see the veterinarian, Deaton, standing behind him and the sheriff; he hadn’t heard the man come towards them. “I would say that given the deepness of the wounds you should be looking for something with bigger teeth than a mountain lion…”

“But?” the sheriff questions him. He catches the quick look Deaton throws the sheriff, clearly questioning talking in front him – but why would the sheriff want to hide any information on the case from him, he is a deputy working on the case – before he continues at the sheriff’s nod.

“Well, I would suggest that the coroner measure the spacing and angle of the wounds, I’m sure that they would not match those from any known animal with teeth that could pierce so deeply. And an infected human would still shift to a known animal.”

“Thanks Doc,” the sheriff says swiping his hand back through his hair, and with that Deaton leaves.

  


  


  


She raises an eyebrow in question at the man – _wolf_ – standing on her doorstep, with a grandiloquent smile partially hidden behind the single red rose held in his hand. His brow crinkles in a frown at as he catches the less than impressed look she is giving him.

“You’re not pleased to see me?” Peter asks, the smile almost falling from his face as he tries for adorable; his head turned down as he looks at her through his lashes, a failed pout at his lips where the corners are still turned up from the smile playing around his mouth.

“Really? That’s the best you can do?” she asks, standing in the gap where she holds the door partially open, blocking his entrance to her home.

“Aren’t you going to let me in?”

“You turn up at my door after I haven’t heard from you for nearly eight weeks and…”

“I was away on….”

“Werewolf business for the pack,” she barks at him, “Yes, business that the pack didn’t know about until you returned, **_a week ago_** , and…”

“Can we not talk about this on your porch?”

“Sure,” she closes the door, leaving him on the other side.

“Melissa?” he calls through the door; banging his fist against it when she doesn’t answer as he calls her name again.

“Damnit,” he mutters as he stalks away. This is not how he wanted things to go between them. Tonight he was supposed to be asking her to accept his claim and be collared by him. Of course he should have known that his plans would not run smoothly; just like his ‘ _pack_ ’ related trip to Mexico.

It was pack related; in as much as he was recovering something that belonged to his sister, Derek’s mother. The fact that no-one knew he had gone, or really noticed until he returned it seemed, was a minor detail; he needed to get the item back. And it had taken longer than he had anticipated to locate the box, then just as he was about to obtain it the local hunter family got their hands on it. He’d had to hole up and bide his time. All the while avoiding being detected by them while he kept tabs on where they were holding the box. 

Now it is safely in the vault. Derek and the pack know that he recovered something that belonged to the family. The fact that he has used the threat of the alpha pack to avoid discussing it further is merely a fortunate happenstance. 

But his delay in Mexico has stalled his plans to claim Melissa, and Melissa is the key to influencing Scott. So, he needs to fix this.

  


  


  


As Stiles stretches awake he doesn’t get how he can feel both thoroughly satisfied and completely frustrated at the same time. His frustration being the metal pleasure denier locked around his cock in his on-going punishment, and his satisfaction being how well used he was by his Dom last night. If it hadn’t been for the cock cage Stiles just knows that Derek would have drained him many, **_many_** , times over.

It started when Derek had him kneel on the ottoman at the base of their bed, taking his wrist and fastening the leather restraints attached to the posts of the four-poster king-sized bed. With the ottoman pulled slightly away from the bed, he found himself leaning forward at a sixty degree angle and resting on bar between the two posts.

_ Derek trailed the leather tails down his back. He shivered at the sensation, rising up into the feel of them, and a low moan slipped from his lips; wanton and needy. The leather left him and then returned, slowly pulled over his left shoulder blade then his right; landing lightly on one side then the other. Derek kept the rise and fall of the tails slow and light, the supple strips tapping at his back. He pushes back against the tails as they land, wanting more, needing more; needing to feel it. He legs slide further apart as he pushes his back up, a groan of protest needing to be voiced. _

_ “Please, Derek, Sir,” leaps from his mouth, “Please, more, harder, please.” _

_ He feels the next fall of the tails on his upper back, and hears the smack of it. The next fall landing quicker, and equally hard. The rhythmic smack and sting as the tails land left and right as Derek seems to slip into a steady cadence, the weight of them varying. He feels the increase in the sting increase, and the heat begins; the fogginess fill his mind and he floats. _

_ “Please, please, more,” the far away voice that he barely registers is his begs. _

_ The heat intensifies, the slow thud of the leather sounding in his ears and the constant warmth radiating through him. _

He doesn’t remember much after the flogging; he’s not really sure when Derek stopped, but from the marks he saw in the mirror over his upper back, the red trailing down over each shoulder blade it must have gotten pretty intense. He certainly got deep into his subspace, and apparently was very vocal, if nonsensical, as Derek continued to flog him.

_ He sees the large black wolf pad towards from the bright whiteness surrounding him, its eyes filled with the red of passion as it moves him forward until he is down on all fours in the soft downy whiteness. The wolf drapes over his back and wraps it arms around him as it fills him over and over again… _

He’s sure that he never described anything like that. What he does remember is the feel of Derek sliding over his tongue, hitting the back of his throat and continuing deeper into him. One of Derek’s hands fisted in his hair, while the other wrapped around his throat. And he knows Derek had to feel his cock as his fingers held around his neck and Derek held his head still as he thrust back and forth, fucking his mouth and coming directly into his throat.

And he remembers the warm bath afterwards, and the lotion massaged into his back. The bottles of water beside the bed, and that Derek made him drink one, and the chocolate, the Reese’s cups. Snuggling up against Derek under the covers and feeling loved and cared for. It was a totally fantastic night.

He rolls over, only to feel something digging into his back between his shoulder blades. He stretches his hand over his shoulder and reaches down to feel something fluffy. Tugging at it, it pulls against his skin. 

“Ow!” he yelps as he tugs harder and the fluff comes away from his back. Holding his hand in front of him he sees two small downy feathers. Damn he thinks, they must have ripped the duvet at some point and the filling stuck into his back.

  


  


  


Unsettled was the best word to describe him now. Deucalion had been sitting in the wingback chair in the apartment they had… acquired, thinking over the complexities of the situation they found themselves in.

It was obvious to him that they were going to need to increase their efforts if they were going to convince Derek Hale to join them. The boy clearly had a stronger bond with his pack than he had believed from the information that the twins, Kali and Ennis had relayed to him.

Morrell may have given no indication that she was lying when she said what she believed the Stilinski boy to be, and yet there is still no indication that she is correct. The twins have been watching him carefully in school, and nothing has shown him to be anything but a typical submissive human running with a pack of wolves. Though that in itself is atypical.

There is always the possibility that he just hasn’t come into his powers yet. In which case they need to escalate their plans and start Hale, or McCall, down the path to their full potential. His preference is still to bring Hale to their pack.

“Kali, Ennis,” he shouts. Ennis comes running into the room; naked and collared as Kali keeps him indoors. She saunters in behind him, crop in hand.

“We’re going hunting,” he informs them.

“For anything in particular, or just for fun?” Kali asks.

“For a beta.”

  


  


  


Allison and Lydia have been working on their school project since after dinner. Once he had cleaned up the kitchen, and finished putting away the dishes, Jed had knelt naked beside Allison’s chair and settled at her side. A butt-plug was held tightly in his ass; he was looking forward to tonight when she would take it out and fuck him to a mutual and immensely pleasurable release with the strap-on.

“Sweetie, could you get us a pitcher of iced tea,” Allison asks, rousing him from the fogginess he’d drifted into. He rose from his knees and walked through to the kitchen. They were out of the flavour she preferred, only a bottle of the unsweetened sitting in the fridge. He walks back to the dining room where Allison and Lydia are still at the table; papers and notes strewn across the surface.

“We don’t have any of the flavour you like,” he interrupts them, “Do you want me to go to the store and get some?”

“Thanks sweetie,” she replies without looking up, engrossed in whatever it is Lydia is explaining about the notes she is pointing to.

He pulls on sweatshirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers, before heading out the door. He’s across the street and less than half a block from the store when he is pulled into a side alley. His eyes narrow as he prepares to fight, pulling at the hands holding his arms at his back, when he feels the sharp pain at the back of his neck and the fight, and consciousness, leaves him. 

  


  


  


Matt and Jackson were sprawled across Scott’s bed. They were supposed to be working on homework assignments to catch up in the classes they missed during their week long suspension. Scott had given them strict instructions to have everything complete by the time he got back from Deaton’s. His after school shift finished in about an hour; so they had at most two hours before he would be back, and instead of working on the school work they had been playing Gears of War on the X-Box. 

Now though, Matt was trying to ignore Jackson’s pleas.

“Come-on, don’t be such a pussy, Catt,” Jackson smirked at him; he’d taken to calling him _Catt_ instead of _Matt_ finding it amusing, “We’re never gonna finish the assignments before Scott gets back now, so we might as well play more and take our punishment.”

“Jax, you’re only willing to risk it because you think he’ll spank us, but you know as well as I do he can make you not enjoy it like we do when it’s play. And what if he decides to use a cane because we didn’t even try to complete the course work we missed?”

At the widening of Jackson’s eyes Matt can tell he hadn’t even considered that their Dom might cane them instead of spanking them.

“Fine,” Jackson huffs in defeat, the look on his face telling Matt that he was remembering their recent public caning.

They’ve been working through the homework for a little over an hour when they hear Scott’s mom call them from downstairs.

“Boys, I need one of you to run to the store for me,” she calls up to them.

Matt manages to dart out the room first; tigers being naturally more agile than wolves.

“I can go to the store for you Mrs McCall,” he says as he runs into the kitchen ahead of Jackson, “I’m sure Scott won’t mind me finishing the homework later, and it will let Jackson complete it before Scott gets back.”

“Thanks Matt,” she replies, “And Scott won’t punish you for not finishing the homework because you were running an errand for me. I need some onions and garlic for the chilli.”

He’s on his way back from the store when he senses someone closing the distance behind him. As he turns to confront them he’s pushed into the alley and sprawls backwards onto the concrete path.

“Hello Matt,” the man standing over him snarls at him.

  


  


  


The attack is unexpected and brutal in its execution.

Stiles was sitting astride Derek’s lap, trying to persuade him to re-watch the latest Iron Man movie; again. The alarm sounded a few seconds before they came through the door. Stiles was off Derek’s lap and running to get to his staff, but everything happened so quickly.

The twins tackled Stiles to the floor before he reached his staff, he tried to use the moves from the different martial arts he knew, but nothing worked; not Judo, Taekwondo, Kendo, Karate, Jujutsu, or Jeet Kune Do. The supernatural strength of the two werewolves holding him down was too much for him to break free.

Kali had headed straight for Derek this time, her feet slicing at his face as she spun mid-air, tumbled, summersaulted, and high kicked her advance towards him. When Derek aims a sweeping kick to her legs she leaps up and grabs hold of a light fitting pulling it free of the ceiling. The cable comes down with her and she jumps at Derek, thrusting the exposed wires at his neck. Stiles can do nothing but watch in horror as his mate falls convulsing to the floor.

Kali throws the cable aside as she pulls Derek’s still twitching body to his knees. Stiles’ gaze is drawn to the door as Ennis walks in, a body struggling uselessly in his grasp with a hood over his head. Kali forces Derek’s arms out in front of him, his hands and claws turned upwards.

“No!” Stiles shouts as Ennis throws the person down onto Derek’s claws.

“We didn’t want to do this,” one of the twins whispers into Stiles ear, “We had no choice, please explain that to Scott, please.” He assumes it must be Ethan.

“I’m giving you until the next full moon Derek,” Deucalion’s measured tones sound from the doorway, “Either you choose to join our pack, or we will kill them all.”

Stiles scrambles to Derek’s side as the alpha pack leave. He pulls the hood off the head of pack member that Ennis has killed, needing to confirm what he suspected as the beta’s face is revealed; Stiles wraps his arms around Derek.

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t do this. It was the alpha pack,” he keeps repeating to Derek as he cries against him.

“I know,” Derek softly says, “And they aren’t killing anyone else in our pack. We are going to kill every last one of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Extracts from Chapter-08
> 
> “There was a connection between Dr Davis and Dr Chaudhri,” Parrish is informing the Sheriff, “They both moved to the Beacon County area around the same time, and they both moved from a clinic in Atlanta, Georgia. The same clinic in Atlanta, where there had been an incident that they were both linked to.”  
> “What happened?” the sheriff asks him.  
> “A patient escaped from their isolation room when they were shifted. He got out into the street and attacked a young couple, a husband and wife. The husband died during the attack, but the wife survived.”  
> “Geez,” the sheriff runs a hand down his face, “Any details on the couple, relatives that might be looking to get back at the doctors involved?”
> 
> \---------------
> 
> Peter snuck into the vault and quickly found the book he required.
> 
> Leafing through the pages he found the section he needed. There were similarities with the ritual he had used for Lydia to bring him back. But this would be more complex, and he didn’t have everything to hand. Not yet.
> 
> But that doesn’t matter. He’s playing a long game and there are more pressing issues that need to be dealt with first.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this chapter.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

Scott rushes up to the desk, pushing past anyone that dares to get in in his way.

“ **Where. Is. He?!** ” he demands of the person stationed there. He’d gotten the call as he was finishing his shift at Deaton’s; he immediately rushed out of the clinic, calling back to his concerned boss that he had to leave, informing him that Matt had been attacked and he was needed.

“Scott,” the Sheriff calls across to him drawing his attention from the man behind the desk, “I’d rather you didn’t snarl at my deputies.”

“I got a call saying Matt was brought here,” he replies; his worry over his sub stripping his concern for civility.

“Yes,” the deputy behind the desk says as he stands up. The deputy looks down at the papers in his hand, and Scott reads the name on his badge, Parrish, “Matt Daehler was brought in with a young man, a Dom,” Parrish is brought to a pause as he looks up at Scott, he couldn’t keep the growl from escaping his lips at the mention of Matt being brought in with another Dom.

“Why was he brought in with a Dom?” Scott asks, forcing the wolf down and biting back the snarl in his voice.

“They were both involved in an altercation behind…”

“Matt wouldn’t start a fight…” Scott starts to defend his sub.

“Weren’t Matt and Jackson suspended from school for starting a fight with another sub?” the sheriff interrupts him.

“That’s different…” he starts to explain, but quickly realises he doesn’t want to fully explain in front of the deputy, and the sheriff already knows about the Ethan being one of the alpha pack, “Ethan was taunting them, saying he could replace one of them as my sub; it doesn’t excuse it, but they weren’t the cause of the fight. He must have been defending himself from the Dom.”

“He was,” Deputy Parrish states.

“See,” Scott retorts before a confused frown crosses his brow, “Why is he being held then?”

“We were merely waiting for his Dom to arrive, as he refused medical treatment we needed his Dom’s permission to treat him,” the sheriff replies.

“Oh, well you could have said that,” he huffs; realising how confrontational he was before he had all the facts. “Why did the Dom attack him?” He wants to know why someone that he assumes isn’t in the alpha pack would attack Matt, and that they aren’t getting away with it.

“His older brother was Tucker Cornish, he was the mechanic in town that was crushed under his own hydraulic lift…” the deputy starts to say.

“I remember that,” Scott says, but he doesn’t get how he could know of Matt’s involvement; that information is sealed.

“He claims that Matt was responsible…” the rest of the deputy’s words blend into white noise as Scott feels the sudden rush of panic rise. _How can he know? How can he protect his sub?_

« I need to talk to him, he needs to understand how wrong he is. »

“I can’t let you do that,” the deputy replies, “Mr Cornish may be dangerous, he has already attacked and severely beaten you submissive Mr Daehler.”

Scott is taken aback; he’s not used to his ability not working on someone.

“Why don’t you concentrate on Matt,” the sheriff says, “And leave Cornish to us.”

“But…”

“Scott, don’t worry about Cornish,” the sheriff assures him.

“Let me see Matt,” he answers, “If he’s not too badly injured, and still doesn’t want to go to the hospital, or have the medics here treat him I can have my mom take a look at him.” He knows Matt’s healing will kick in and he needs to get him out of the station before anyone notices. He’ll need to think of another way to deal with any threat Cornish poses; and find out how he has linked Matt to his brother’s death.

  


  


  


There’s silence in the room, no one is talking. The only sound is the light sobs from Allison and Lydia as they hold onto each other as they sit together on one of the two couches. Jackson and Matt are sitting on either side of Scott on the other couch. The Sheriff is standing beside Chris near the door; neither of them are happy with Jed’s death being filed as an animal attack, it has some reporters questioning if it was another attack by a virus infected . Stiles is sitting on the floor with his head resting against Derek’s thigh as he sits stiffly in the chair, unable to relax. Isaac and Danny are somewhere nearby and Jed’s sister Rebecca is standing by the table of food that as remained untouched since they returned to the Argent house from the funeral. Scott’s mom is working and couldn’t get anyone to change her shift; there are too few people working in the infected clinic. Peter just didn’t show up.

Derek needs to keep touching Stiles; he needs to feel the solid presence of him. Even as Stiles sits at his feet with his head resting against him, he can’t stop running his hand over his hair; almost like petting him. It’s been three days since the alpha pack attacked. Three days during which the alphas have made themselves scarce. But Derek can’t get the events of that night out of his mind.

_ Stiles pulled the sack from over the wolf’s face. Derek had known which of his pack it was, he had felt it as their power, their life, bled out and into him. He may not have made Jed, but he was his all the same; he had claimed the wolf and taken him into his pack, Jed was his. _

_ The piercing scream ripped through the room. _

_ “What the ever loving fuck?!” Stiles exclaimed; interrupting his near constant litany of reassuring him that it was the alpha packs fault. He knew that, he did; it just didn’t stop him knowing he had failed his beta. _

_ A few minutes after the scream Allison and Lydia came bursting through the door. _

_ “No, no, no,” Allison sobbed as she stumbled over her feet, pulling herself out of Lydia’s grasp and falling to the floor. She crawls the rest of the way to his body, pulling him into her lap as she cradles him to her, the words continuing to fall from her lips, “No, no, no.” _

_ “We will make them pay,” Derek promises her, she turns to look at him, her face and dress covered in Jed’s blood. _

_ “Promise me, every last one of them,” her eyes are cold and shining with her tears. _

_ “I promise.” _

“ **No dad** ,” Allison’s voice brings Derek sharply from his thoughts, he didn’t hear what Chris said but he can surmise what it was from Allison’s next words, “I am staying here, I don’t want to hear you being used by the sheriff any more than you wanted to hear me using Jed.”

“I’ll stay with her,” Lydia says.

“And I’ll be here a few more days,” Jed’s sister adds.

“But the alpha pack is still out there, they are still a threat,” Chris pleads with his daughter.

“I know how to use a bow, I can defend myself.”

Derek knows he has to deal with the alphas soon. And he needs to keep the non-weres out of it. He can’t risk anything happening to Stiles; or to Lydia or Allison, they have both lost too much already.

  


  


  


Aiden spoons against his brother’s back, holding him tightly against his chest.

They are holed up in their room in the apartment. Trying to ignore Ennis’s screams as Kali uses him for her, and Deucalion’s, pleasure. Aiden hears Ethan’s whimper as sound of the whip slicing through the air and cutting into Ennis’s back filters into the room, followed quickly by his roar of pain.

“I’ve got you,” he whispers against his neck; he can’t help but inhale the scent of him, the bitterness of Ethan’s fear causing him to tighten his grip as the need to claim and protect him grows.

They haven’t left the apartment since the attack on Derek, when Kali and Ennis caused him to take the life of his beta. Ethan’s fear has done nothing but grow as he feels the chance of being claimed by Scott fade. Aiden has never seen that as a possibility. Scott would never claim him; he couldn’t let the beta claim what is his.

Ennis roars again; there was no sound of the whip so they don’t know why, they don’t want to know why. Ethan shivers against him and Aiden pulls him closer to him.

“I’ve got you little brother, I’ll look after you; no one will take you away,” he nuzzles against the nape of Ethan’s neck, comforting him as he scents him; family, pack, and his.

  


  


  


“There was a connection between Dr Davis and Dr Chaudhri,” Parrish is informing the Sheriff, “They both moved to the Beacon County area around the same time, and they both moved from a clinic in Atlanta, Georgia. The same clinic in Atlanta, where there had been an incident that they were both linked to.”

“What happened?” the sheriff asks him.

“A patient escaped from their isolation room when they were shifted. He got out into the street and attacked a young couple, a husband and wife. The husband died during the attack, but the wife survived.”

“Geez,” the sheriff runs a hand down his face, “Any details on the couple, relatives that might be looking to get back at the doctors involved?”

“The couple were…” he looks down at the papers on his desk to read the names, “Adam and Haley Harris. There’s been no known whereabouts of the wife since she was released from hospital; the husband had a brother, Adrian…” There’s a look of recognition on his boss’s face.

“Don’t tell me, he’s a chemistry teacher at Beacon Hills High School.”

“Sheriff, I might just start thinking you’re psychic,” he grins at his boss.

  


  


  


“You know something, now spill it,” Lydia demands. She knew that look on Allison’s face, the one she wore when she was trying for a poker face, but it gave away everything instead. She had just told Allison everything.

After she had dragged Allison to Derek’s that night, and the scream she let out as they were heading up to the loft, she knew it was only a matter of time before Allison pushed for exactly what was going on. So, the hospital, the park, the whole feeling of needing to be at Derek’s, and the screaming – just as she had at the military facility where Erica and Boyd died – she told Allison all of it. And Allison pulls her non-existent poker face.

“Come on,” she pushes, “I can tell it all means something to you, and you have to tell me; so what is it? Something supernatural has happened to me hasn’t it?” It’s not really a question, she crossed the barrier that Stiles had created that humans were able to. It’s more of ‘ _what is she_ ’ than an ‘ _is she_ ’ question at this stage.

“I need to check the bestiary, but, have you ever heard of the ‘ _Wailing Woman_ ’?” Allison asks her, as she rises from the other side of the couch they have been sitting on and walks over to the laptop.

“A bean sìth, or Bean Sidhe, a Banshee?” Lydia looks at her, “You think I’m a fairy?”

Allison opens the laptop as she sits back down; after clicking on an icon on the screen she begins to read.

“In legend, a banshee wails nearby when someone is about to die. There are Irish families who are believed to have banshees attached to them, and whose cries herald the death of a member of that family. Accounts of banshees go back as far as thirteen eighty. 

Traditionally, when a person died a woman would sing a lament – in Irish caoineadh, ‘ _caoin_ ’ meaning ‘ _to weep, to wail_ ’ – at the funeral. Legend has it that for great Gaelic families the lament would be sung by a fairy woman; having foresight, she would sing it when a family member died, even if the person had died far away and news of their death had not yet come, so that the wailing of the banshee was the first warning the household had of the death.”

“Except I haven’t so much had foresight to predict someone’s death as I’ve happened to find the bodies,” she retorts.

“Except with Jed,” Allison’s words cause her to turn and look at her friend, “You said we had to go to Derek’s, and you screamed before we got to the loft and found Jed was…” Allison pauses, the distress of talking about Jed’s death clear on her face.

“Maybe we should…” she tries to change the subject.

“No, it’s okay. I just think, maybe your powers are getting stronger. Maybe you’re only just beginning to be able to foretell when someone will die.”

She isn’t sure that is a power she wants.

  


  


  


Adrian Harris watches as the Sheriff and his deputy walk back to the police cruiser.

He had known that they would piece together the fact both the doctors that had been killed had worked at the clinic where a shifted infected patient had ‘escaped’ from their isolation cell, had then gotten out of the hospital and in a public street killed his brother and attacked his brother’s wife. It was obvious that he would have a motive.

But motive is not enough.

While he willing allowed them to search his classroom, without a warrant, they did not find the items they were looking for.

“I would never have those in this classroom,” he says, “The danger they would pose to the children I teach – including your own son, sheriff – is too great.”

“Then where would you keep them?” the deputy sasses back.

“I am not in possession of these items.”

They may not have found what they are looking for, but they still suspect him.

He still has fifteen minutes before the next class is due to start, so he pulls out his phone and dials a number.

“I just had a visit from the sheriff’s department, we need to talk. Okay tonight.”

  


  


  


He feels a certain amount of trepidation as he makes his way into the library, but he needed to have this conversation in person. Stiles had been his first submissive, the first that he had claimed; and despite the text from Derek, Danny needed to hear it from Stiles. He needed to hear Stiles say that he was okay with his Dom, Derek, topping him; the Dom that had failed him.

He sees Stiles sitting in the far corner and walking over he takes the seat on the opposite side of the desk.

“So, looking forward to the first time Derek pulls you over his knee and spanks your ass red?” Stiles opens with, “Though, I’ll warn you, you do not want to have him punish you with the heavy wooden back hairbrush. That thing hurts like a…”

“Stiles,” he hisses at the talkative pack mate sitting opposite him, “You know how much trouble we’d all be in if anyone ever found out that your Dom even considered topping me? Let alone what would happen if we ever actually do something.”

“Are you changing your mind about submitting to him? I thought that was what you wanted, or needed as it were?”

“No, yes… I’m not changing my mind, not if you’re okay with him topping Isaac and me,” Danny knows he blushes as he looks down at the table between them, unable to meet Stiles’ eyes, “It’s something I thought I could ignore; but since becoming a wolf, the need seems to have grown stronger.”

“Probably related to Derek being your alpha,” Stiles surmises, and Danny can’t hide the sad smile that is drawn across his lips.

“I had thought the same thing myself,” he replies.

“See,” Stiles answers back, missing the past tense in his answer, “And, to answer your question, no, I’m not entirely comfortable with the situation. But, as Derek won’t be having sex with you or Isaac, and Derek’s and my relationship will still be exclusive, I can deal with you submitting to him.”

“Hey, you deserve to be taken care of Danny,” Stiles says taking his hands in his. Danny looks up into Stiles’ face to see him smiling.

“You remember our first time together,” he does remember, he’d been coming out of Dom-101 and Stiles ran into him, “When you took me into the toilets and had me on my knees. Yours was the first cock I ever sucked. And I was worried, ‘was this a prank you were pulling on me?’ I couldn’t think how you would want me, I mean you were friends with Jackson, you could have him or any other sub. But it wasn’t a prank, and even though we weren’t right for each other, I am so glad you were my first Dom, because you are a good Dom, and a good man Danny, and you deserve to have all of your needs met.”

Stiles stands up and walks round to his side of the table, he looks up at him and Stiles bends down to hiss his forehead.

“So, this weekend, you and Isaac are gonna spend some time with Derek, okay?” Stiles asks him.

“Okay,” he smiles back.

Danny stands as he watches Stiles walk away, but the smile drops from his face as he feels the presence of the wolf sneak up against his back.

“Are you really willing to settle for whatever little Derek Hale is willing to give you?” Aiden asks as his arms snake around Danny’s waist. He can’t hold back the growl as snatches Aiden’s hands from their hold on him.

“I know I can trust my alpha to give me what I need,” he snarls as he turns to look at the other wolf, “And, before you ask, I would never put my, or my sub’s, safety in the hands of a murderer.”

“Neither Ethan or I killed your pack mate,” Aiden’s face darkens as he responds, “Didn’t…”

“Stiles told us what Ethan said, but while you might not have been the ones to TAZER Derek with a high voltage wire and use him to kill Jed, you did help the rest of your pack carry out the attack; you are just as guilty.”

He let’s go of Aiden as he sharply turns and walks away. He needs to call Derek, and then get to class.

  


  


  


Peter snuck into the vault and quickly found the book he required.

Leafing through the pages he found the section he needed. There were similarities with the ritual he had used for Lydia to bring him back. But this would be more complex, and he didn’t have everything to hand. Not yet.

But that doesn’t matter. He’s playing a long game and there are more pressing issues that need to be dealt with first.

  


  


  


Deucalion didn’t like having to get so intimately involved himself. He much preferred having someone else remove a threat for him. 

Getting Derek Hale to do as he wants is proving more difficult than he expected. So, there is more than one way to deal with this problem. And the threat could become his greatest ally. Ethan seems keen on having the McCall boy as his Dominant; much to his brother’s annoyance.

But if he can mould McCall into the right sort of alpha; well, then the threat will be taken care of. And with McCall in the pack and under his tutelage… it would be entertaining to see him work the Ethan over, to see him take and use the other alpha as his plaything.

Scott hears the tap, tap, tap of the cane approaching.

“Young Mr McCall,” the clipped voice and strong accent draw his attention and he finds himself backed against the wall as the alpha wolf closes into his personal space, “I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure.”

“I don’t think Derek found either of your visits a pleasure,” he bites back. The wolf chuckles at his words.

“No, I don’t suppose he did, Kali can be a bit vicious in executing my wishes,” the smile Deucalion levels at him seems forced and a little terrifying. “I have a proposal for you.”

“I’m not…”

“Please, hear me out, after all I did come all the way to your school, on my own, to speak to you,” the alpha says. When Scott doesn’t reply Deucalion continues, his breath hot against Scott’s cheek – when did he get so close? – “I just want you to consider what I have to offer a young Dominant werewolf like yourself. After all currently you have to follow the plans and orders of your alpha; that has to be hard for someone as dominant as yourself, you shouldn’t be obeying others when you should be the one that is obeyed. And what has Derek Hale taught you, either as a werewolf or as a dominant?

Think of the experience I have, think of how I could teach you what to do with a pliant naked submissive under you,” Scott’s eyes widen with how close Deucalion has gotten to him, his lips nearly brushing against Scott’s ear as he speaks.

“Just think on what is best for you Scott, to follow a broken wolf or to be a part of a powerful pack.”

“I’ll think on it,” Scott lips are close to brushing against Deucalion’s cheek as he replies.

“Good, call me when you’ve made the right decision” the older wolf smiles, sliding a card into the pocket of Scott’s jeans; and then the heat of his body is no-longer pressing Scott against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpts from Chapter-09
> 
> So far they haven’t gotten near the head of this snake. Deucalion standing half way up the broken escalator, looking down on them like Caesar looking down on gladiators in the coliseum. Yet he is supposed to be blind.
> 
> Scott looks to his right. Jackson and Matt are fighting with Ethan; trading blow for blow with him, but only holding the fight in a stalemate. To his left it is the same with Danny and Isaac’s fight with Aiden; the smirk on Aiden’s face suggesting that he is only playing with them and hasn’t started to seriously fight back.
> 
> Ahead of him Stiles is swiping at Kali with his staff. He wasn’t supposed to be here, Derek had asked the sheriff to keep him at the station. Somehow he managed to sneak out and catch up to them. Derek is not happy about that at all.  
> Stiles smashes the silver capped end of the staff against her temple, she staggers back and Stiles glances over to where Derek is wrestling with Ennis. It’s the opening Kali needs to knock Stiles’ staff from his hand and pin him to the ground, her foot planted on his face.  
> “Should I crush your little human’s skull?” Kali mockingly asks towards Derek. It has the desired effect, Derek falters in his fight with Ennis and stumbles to the ground.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> He has the area cordoned off. His deputies keeping the reporters back as the medical examiner carries out his preliminary examination, and Parrish is keeping Lydia Martin out of sight. The last thing he wants is the press noticing that she has been present at most of the murder scenes.
> 
> He briefly talks with the ME, and leaves the deputies to finish combing the site for clues. But everything seems to point to ‘another’ infected attack. Except this time there is no sign of an infected at the scene; shifted or otherwise.  
> “Sheriff, is there an infected out on the loose who may be at this time killing or, at the very least, infecting other humans?” someone shouts out from the crowd of reporters. He ignores them and continues on into the makeshift incident room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been beta'd; so any mistakes are my own.
> 
>   
>    
> 

Boulder sized chunks of concrete go flying past Scott from the impact of his back slamming into the wall, as he falls to the ground he sees Ennis return his attention to Derek. Landing in a crouch on his hands and feet Scott takes in the battle around him. This wasn’t how the trap was supposed to play out.

_ “It’s Scott, you said to call when you gave me the card with your number,” he says into his phone. _

_ “I said to call when you made the right decision,” Deucalion’s rich tone answers, “I didn’t expect to hear from you so soon, maybe you are more intelligent than the alpha you follow after all.” Scott bites at his bottom lip stopping himself from verbally sparring with the older wolf. _

_ “Can we meet up after I finish school tomorrow?” he quickly asks. _

_ “Tomorrow?” _

_ “Yes, I don’t have a shift at Deaton’s tomorrow, and I can meet up with you before heading home.” _

_ “Well, you can come here…” _

_ “No, I don’t want to get your pack’s scent on me, my subs will pick it out, especially Ethan’s or Aiden’s. I need to meet with just you.” _

_ There’s a pause, Deucalion doesn’t reply. Scott starts to worry that he’s lost him. _

_ “Please,” he pleads, stretching the word out, “You said there was so much you could teach me.” _

_ “Where do you suggest?” _

_ “There’s the abandoned mall near the edge of the industrial park, if we meet at the central escalator on the ground floor, at four; just you and me, okay?” _

_ “I see you there, so to speak.” _

_ Scott looked across the desk at Derek and Peter as he disconnected the call. _

_ “And then the three of us put him down,” Peter grins. _

_ “Are we sure this is gonna work?” he asks them. _

_ “Think of the alpha pack as a venomous snake, and Deucalion as the head,” Derek says, “We cut off the head and the pack will die.” _

_ “Are you sure the alpha pack isn’t more like a hydra?” Scott asks, “Cut off the head and two more grow back; they are all alphas.” _

_ “But Deucalion is still their leader,” Derek asserts, “We can do this.” _

_ “And a snake head can still bite you after it’s been cut off,” Peter replies; earning him a glare from Derek. _

So far they haven’t gotten near the head of this snake. Deucalion standing half way up the broken escalator, looking down on them like Caesar looking down on gladiators in the coliseum. Yet he is supposed to be blind.

Scott looks to his right. Jackson and Matt are fighting with Ethan; trading blow for blow with him, but only holding the fight in a stalemate. To his left it is the same with Danny and Isaac’s fight with Aiden; the smirk on Aiden’s face suggesting that he is only playing with them and hasn’t started to seriously fight back.

Ahead of him Stiles is swiping at Kali with his staff. He wasn’t supposed to be here, Derek had asked the sheriff to keep him at the station. Somehow he managed to sneak out and catch up to them. Derek is not happy about that at all.

Stiles smashes the silver capped end of the staff against her temple, she staggers back and Stiles glances over to where Derek is wrestling with Ennis. It’s the opening Kali needs to knock Stiles’ staff from his hand and pin him to the ground, her foot planted on his face.

“Should I crush your little human’s skull?” Kali mockingly asks towards Derek. It has the desired effect, Derek falters in his fight with Ennis and stumbles to the ground.

« **Kali, get off of him!** » Scott commands. She stumbles back from Stiles, and it allows Stiles to grasp his staff. He swings it out at her.

“ _Vi moveri!_ ” Stiles calls out as he strikes her chest and she goes flying back towards the escalator.

Ennis ignores Derek and starts running at Stiles. Scott leaps to his feet and runs at Ennis. They both collided head on, and both slide back from each other. Scott feels his vision shift from his beta gold, to a vibrant red. He shakes his head and his vision clears back to his normal wolf sight.

Derek grabs Ennis and the two struggle, edging closer to the edge of the crumbled floor that falls to the basement levels below. Kali strikes out at Stiles again; Scott grabs her foot as she tries to land a flying kick to Stiles head, and he throws her back towards Deucalion. Scott catches sight of Derek and Ennis out of the corner of his eye; Ennis holding a tight grip on Derek’s shirt, and they stumble closer to the ledge.

« **Ennis stop!** » he calls out. Ennis looks towards him confused as Derek lands a punch that pushes Ennis over the edge and he pulls Derek with him.

A sudden rain of arrows come firing down on them from above; exploding as they land in a flash of blinding light and smoke. He can hear the noise of snarling growls and frantic running. When the smoke clears and they can see clearly again, the alpha pack has gone.

“Where’s Hale?” the sound of Kali’s voice carries up from the floors below. Scott moves towards the ledge. The rest of his pack follow him as he scrambles across the floor to the broken edge overlooking the floors below. Looking down over the three floor drop, there is no sign of Ennis or Derek.

“ ** _Where’s Derek?_** ” Stiles asks, his voice in near panic, “ **Scott?!** **_Scott, what have they done with him?_** ”

  
  


Derek stared down at Ennis as they fell through the air; they had mere seconds to go before they would hit the sharp metal stairs of the escalator below. Ennis still had a firm grip on his shirt, his eyes wide with fear. Derek realised the other alpha was unable to do anything, Ennis was trapped by Scott’s command to ‘stop’, and Derek decided he was going to take full advantage of it to try and save himself.

Ennis merely whimpered as Derek grabbed his shirt and pulled himself close to the hulking werewolf’s body, using Ennis’s massive expanse to shield himself as they thudded onto the hard metal of the stair. Derek heard the crack of bones breaking as Ennis took the full brunt of the impact. His head hitting hard against the sharp edge.

Ennis’s fingers finally uncurl from their death like grip and Derek vaults back from the other alpha. Ennis doesn’t move. He can tell that Ennis isn’t dead; the faint thud of his heartbeat still sounding in his chest. He’s about to move and rip his throat out, but the clattering noise of the rest of the alpha pack approaching dictate that he turns and finds a place to hide. He hasn’t taken much damage from the fall, but he is still healing from the fight itself.

“Where’s Hale?” Kali snarls loudly.

“Forget about him,” Deucalion tells her, “You need to tend to your submissive, he doesn’t appear to be healing from his injuries. Ethan, Aiden, lift Ennis and carry him.”

From his hiding spot Derek listens until they have gone. He hears Stiles, his heart frantic and voice edging towards panic. Looking to check that the coast is clear he crawls back out to where he can look up and see his pack; he feels their relief and soon they are working through the derelict site towards him. All of them save one; Peter.

  
  


Derek is lying on his bed, surrounded by his pack. All of them touching, both him and each other.

Stiles is curled against one side of him, his head on Derek’s chest. Danny is on his other side, one hand holding onto Derek’s shoulder while the other rests in Isaac’s hair. Isaac is lying between Danny’s legs, resting his head on Danny’s chest while he has a hand lying on Derek’s chest beside Stiles’ head.

Scott is lying curled round Derek’s head. Danny’s head is resting on Scott’s crotch. Matt is at Danny’s back and his head is on Scott’s thigh. Scott’s head is on Jackson’s chest, and Jackson is at Stiles’ back. Scott is slowly carding his fingers through Derek’s hair.

All of them are naked after showering the dust and grime of the fight from their skin. But this isn’t sexual. It’s each of the pack needing to know the others are safe; that they are all still here, they are all still together. They are all aware of one missing pack mate.

Peter was with Derek and Scott when they entered the derelict mall. When the plan soured and it turned out Deucalion had not trusted Scott, when the rest of the alpha pack leapt from the shadows, Peter didn’t. But the rest of the pack, who weren’t supposed to be there, did. Including Stiles, and it turned out Allison was there too.

Derek intends to find out where his uncle disappeared to. He also needs to know what Stiles did to Kali, the ‘ _Vi moveri_ ’ and propelling her through the air. And then there’s Scott’s eyes turning red during the fight. But all of those things can wait; he’ll deal with them in the morning. Right now his pack needs him, and he needs his pack.

  
  


Peter had seen how the plan was going to fail from the start.

Deucalion would never allow himself to become as vulnerable as Derek’s plan required; he would obviously have his pack with him, hiding in the shadows. But it could serve Peter’s own plan. Allow him to move his pieces on the chessboard.

He wasn’t about to allow Deucalion to mentor and mould Scott. He gave Scott the bite. He was Scott’s _true_ alpha. 

When the alpha pack showed their hand he knew this was not a battle to fight. For his survival and the survival of his goal he needed to slink into the shadows and retreat. And from the shadows he saw. He saw it the same instant that Deucalion did, and it confirmed what he suspected, and no doubt what Deucalion suspected.

For the alpha pack Derek is expendable. Scott McCall is the prize, and he will be Peter’s prize. Scott was _his_ to mould and guide, and Peter will mould Scott into the werewolf he intends him to be.

  
  


Deaton walks from the treatment room into the reception at the front of his practice. Standing on the other side of the sealed mountain ash barrier is his sister. Beside her is Kali, and behind her, dragging an unconscious Ennis between them, are Ethan and Aiden.

When they can’t cross the barrier Kali begins to lose control, her eyes turning red, claws and fangs elongating as she shifts to her beta wolf form.

“We could use a little help,” Marin asks.

“Try the hospital,” he replies.

“Open the gate Alan,” her stern commanding tone is filled with tension.

“No,” his sister may be rated a higher dominant than him – than most people – but he hasn’t been intimidated by her or anyone for a long time.

“Help us,” Kali says, her claws combing through Marin’s hair before she threatens, “Or maybe I just kill her.”

“Not here you won’t,” he calmly retorts, as Kali’s posturing deflates he continues, “I suggest you leave, don’t make me insist.”

“Alan,” Marin intervenes, “If he dies they will go after the others; what do you think will happen to your little protégé Scott?” He can see the concern and worry leak into her eyes as she pleads, “Alan, please.”

He looks across at the wolf hanging limp between the alpha twins. He can see that ultimately he has no choice. To give the local pack a chance of survival against the alpha pack he has to save Ennis. He pushes the gate open, breaking the mountain ash barrier and allowing them to carry Ennis into the treatment room.

  
  


The pack awake in a tangle of limbs, groggily pulling apart and agreeing the order for using the bathroom and shower.

Stiles scratches at the itch between his shoulder blades as he rises from the bed to take the first shower, with Derek.

“What the fuck,” he complains as he tugs more feathers from his skin, “How did these get stuck in me when I’m lying on top of the duvet?”

“When did you get that bruise?” Isaac exclaims.

“What bruise?” he asks as Derek grabs him by the shoulders and spins him round to look at the mark on Stiles’ back that Isaac has drawn everyone’s attention to.

Stiles turns his head to try and see in the mirror what everyone else is seeing when they look at his back. The marks looking like angry red blotches over his shoulder blades. They don’t look like bruising to him.

“They don’t look like bruises,” Derek says, as if reading his mind, “It looks more like an allergic reaction.

“To what?” he asks, “They weren’t there last night, and if it was a reaction to something why is it only on my upper back? Why isn’t covering more of me?”

“I don’t know,” Derek’s brow knits into its angry crease, as if scowling at the red marks will make them disappear.

“We’ll go talk to Deaton, see if there is something that Kali might have done when you were fighting her,” Stiles is all for skipping the first period of school, his day starts with Harris’s class for chemistry, “After school.”

He should have known his Dom wouldn’t let him skip class.

After everyone is showered and dressed they are grabbing a quick breakfast before rushing home to change into fresh, clean, clothes before going to school.

“Scott we need to talk about something that happened during the fight,” Derek solemnly says.

“What?” Derek hears the concern in Scott’s voice.

“During the fight with Ennis, your eyes turned red,” he states firmly.

“It’s happened before,” Jackson softly says.

“At the facility, after the argument you had with the General,” Matt adds, “Your eyes briefly flashed red.

“I felt something happen during the fight,” Scott’s looking at the ground as he talks, “It was like everything I looked at was red shifted. I had to shake my head to clear my vision, it…” he trails off from what he was saying to ask, “What does it mean?”

“I don’t know,” Derek answers honestly; he has an idea, but until they’ve talked to Deaton he doesn’t want to voice his thought, “We can ask Deaton after you get out of school; when we go to ask about the marks on Stiles’ back, and about Stiles’ ability to propel Kali through the air when he hit her with the staff.”

“That was so cool, I didn’t know I had that much strength,” Stiles exclaims.

“Was it strength, or was it the words you said?” Derek asks.

“What words?” aren’t the words Derek wanted to come from Stiles’ mouth.

  
  


Deaton hears the tap of the cane against the floor as Deucalion enters the treatment room, alone.

“How’s our patient?” the werewolf asks him.

“Out cold,” he answers, the latex gloves snapping as he removes them.

“So, what’s the prognosis?”

“Surprisingly optimistic,” he replies, “He’s going to make it.”

Deucalion walks to the edge of the table Ennis is lying on. He runs a hand up over Ennis’s chest; his claws lightly hovering over Ennis’s throat as the hand works upward, over his jaw, mouth, and nose until it stops, hovering over his eyes.

Ennis’s eyes flutter open, widening as he notices the hand hovering over him.

Deaton is surprised that there is no struggle. Deucalion’s fingers just closing on either side of Ennis’s head, his grip tightening. Blood begins to run down the side of Ennis’s temple and Deucalion squeezes. The sound of the bone snapping under the pressure as Ennis’s skull collapses in.

“I think you might have overestimated his odds,” Deucalion comments as he turns and walks towards the door.

Deaton hears the sobbing scream from Kali. He hears how Deucalion tells her that the injuries Ennis suffered were too great, and that ‘ _the vet_ ’ couldn’t save him. He listens as Deucalion lies by omission and covers the fact that he stole Ennis’s power, his life. And he hears Kali swear to make the Hale pack pay.

  
  


Ethan hadn’t been in school today.

It wasn’t that Scott had been looking for him; it was just that he had expected trouble from the twins after last night, and he noticed that Ethan wasn’t in any of their shared classes. And neither was Aiden. 

The twins weren’t the only ones not to turn up today. Harris didn’t turn up for their chemistry class either; or any of his other classes today. Though he was less concerned with what Harris was up to that he missed class. Ethan was more on his mind; well, the alpha pack, and whatever they are planning next. And Lydia hadn’t been in school either. Allison had tried to get in touch with her, but her phone went to voicemail and her mom didn’t answer either.

Scott has been so lost in his thoughts that it takes him a minute to realise that Jackson has pulled into the parking lot at the animal clinic.

“Just as well you let me drive,” Jackson sasses him, “You were totally somewhere else.” He stares at his mate until he adds “Sir” to the end of his sentence, leaning over to give Jackson a kiss when he does. At the whine from the back seat he leans over and gives Matt a peck on the lips too.

“Just wondering what the alpha pack are up to,” Scott tells them as they climb out of the car. Derek and Stiles are already out of the Camaro waiting on them at the entrance, and Danny and Isaac are standing beside the gleaming metallic red Honda VFR1200F taking off their helmets.

They head inside, following their alpha.

  
  


He has the area cordoned off. His deputies keeping the reporters back as the medical examiner carries out his preliminary examination, and Parrish is keeping Lydia Martin out of sight. The last thing he wants is the press noticing that she has been present at most of the murder scenes.

He briefly talks with the ME, and leaves the deputies to finish combing the site for clues. But everything seems to point to ‘another’ infected attack. Except this time there is no sign of an infected at the scene; shifted or otherwise.

“Sheriff, is there an infected out on the loose who may be at this time killing or, at the very least, infecting other humans?” someone shouts out from the crowd of reporters. He ignores them and continues on into the makeshift incident room.

Lydia is curled up on a chair, her eyes closed and a blanket thrown over her. Her mom is on her way back from a supply teaching job a couple of towns over. Parrish comes over to talk to him.

“Is it coincidence that the night after we talk to Mr Harris about his brother’s death, and sister-in-laws disappearance, he becomes the next victim?” Parrish whispers.

“I don’t think so,” he replies, “Get a hold of his phone records, find out who he talked to after we questioned him.”

Once Parrish has left the room he turns his attention to Lydia.

“So, Lydia, I know you’re awake and can hear me perfectly well,” he starts; she opens her eyes and stares at him, “Stiles never fooled me as often as he thought when he pretended to be asleep. So, want to tell me what is going on with you turning up at so many of these?”

“I think I’m a banshee, though apparently not a very good one as I don’t so much predict death as I find the bodies after the fact,” she says with the slight note of worry in her voice.

The sheriff isn’t sure what he was expecting her to say, but it wasn’t that.

  
  


“I’ll need to consult with some people I know before I can say what is happening with Stiles,” Deaton says, “I haven’t seen marks like these before. But I vaguely recall something… you say that each morning there are feathers sticking between your shoulder blades?”

“Yes,” Stiles answers him, a small amount of exasperation creeping into his voice. He had told the vet this already.

“Can you bring some in for me to examine the next time they appear, it would be helpful,” the man coolly states, but explains no further, “Scott’s eyes are easier to explain.”

The all look to the man expectantly.

“Scott is a true alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-10
> 
> They grapple on the ground before Scott gets on top of Ethan, he lands a few more punches to Ethan’s body before grabbing both of the alpha’s wrists in one hand and turning them around so that Ethan has his back against the wall and Scott is holding his wrists above his head. Scott’s fists keep pounding into the other wolf’s taut stomach. Ethan’s shirt is hanging torn and loose from his sweat soaked body as Scott lands punch after punch to his gut. Scott’s head is foggy with anger and it takes him a moment to realise that the alpha wolf he is fighting with isn’t fighting back. Ethan’s moaning.
> 
> Then the scent hits Scott’s nose and he glares into the smiling face of the aroused wolf only for his eyes to widen in shock as he registers that other wolf is not the only one aroused. His own pants feel tight around his groin and the scent is coming from him as strongly as it is from Ethan. Scott pushes himself away from Ethan, turning from him and running; the bucket and ice forgotten.  
> “Told you I would be a good sub for you, a better Mate for your needs,” Ethan laughingly calls after him, the words ringing in Scott’s ears, “There’s a dark side to you, and my wolf calls to it as much as yours calls to me.”
> 
>   
> +~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+  
> 
> 
>   
> John Stilinski is sitting at his dining room table. He has an array of papers and pictures strewn across the surface as he tries to see the whole story; all the connections, the pattern, that pieces together this case.  
> Chris is kneeling beside him, his head resting against John’s thigh. John’s hand cups against the side of Chris’s cheek and his thumb keeps caressing over the skin.
> 
> They had the connection between Dr Davis and Dr Chaudhri, but not for the other victims; the student in the woods, the lifeguard at the pool, and Adrian Harris. All appeared to be attacks from virus infected who had shifted to their animal form. But they knew the kid found with Dr Davis’s body hadn’t killed him, and the evidence against the others was circumstantial at best. So, if the first victim was not killed an infected he can’t be certain that the others were.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been proof-read / beta'd. All mistakes are my own.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

Scott sat slumped in the seat, his head resting against the window of the bus. Jackson is sitting beside him, Matt and Stiles are in the seats behind them, while Danny and Isaac have the seats directly in front. They are near the back of the bus, and sitting together half the bus length away on the opposite side are the murder twins. The last place Scott wanted to be was on a bus heading to a cross country meet. After yesterday’s revelation at Deaton’s he wanted time alone, with his subs; he just wanted time to think about what it meant. He kept thinking back to yesterday.

_ “True Alphas are a myth!” Derek exclaims, “I remember my mom telling us stories about them, but that’s what they were, stories. She never made them sound like something that existed.” _

_ “Rare certainly, but not a myth,” Deaton corrects him, “From what I know there is only ever one True Alpha that ignites the alpha spark within them in every hundred years.” _

_ “What’s a True Alpha?” Scott asks; they are talking about him, but not with him, and it is something that is happening to him. So he needs them to explain. _

_ Both Deaton and Derek turn and look at him; Deaton looking as impassive as ever, while Derek’s brow is knitted in his usual scowl. _

_ “A True Alpha,” surprisingly it is Derek that talks, “Is a werewolf who becomes an Alpha through strength of character or force of will alone; not by killing another Alpha and taking their power.” _

_ “So, Scotty has two routes to becoming an Alpha,” Stiles jokes. _

_ “No,” Deaton sharply refutes, “A True Alpha is not the same as an Alpha. If Scott was to usurp an Alpha’s power then he could never become the True Alpha that he has the potential to be.” _

“Hey,” Stiles exclaims in his ear, pulling him from his thoughts; he turns his head and to face Stiles who is leaning over the back of seat, his chin resting on Jackson’s head. Stiles ignores the scowl Jackson is directing at him as he continues, “Do you think I’m becoming some sort of were-bird of prey? A were-eagle… were-hawk… oh, oh, a Hawkman like Prince Vultan in Flash Gordon, the movie not the series…”

“I don’t know, Stiles,” he replies, “Are they even a thing in the Bestiary?”

“The Argent’s bestiary doesn’t have everything in it,” Stiles pouts, “Only what they’ve hunted and killed.”

“Well, maybe you are going turning into Prince Stiles of Beacon Hills.”

“And Derek would be my King,” Stiles proclaims.

“That’s not how that works,” Jackson snorts, “Dork.”

“Well Derek’s my Dom, and I obey him. So, if I’m Prince of the Hawkmen of Beacon Hills, Derek has to be more than a prince, right? And who do Princes obey? Kings,” Stiles grins down at Jackson as he explains his reasoning.

Scott can see that Jackson is about to make another snarky comment, so he gives him a warning look while telling Stiles, “That make sense to me.” He then smiles at his friend, and Stiles beams back at him before sitting back in his seat.

The bus slows to a standstill in the tailback of traffic.

“Have you noticed how Aiden keeps checking his phone?” Danny asks as he turns in his seat to face Scott.

“Don’t know why there is literally no signal out here,” Stiles huffs, “I haven’t been able to text Derek for hours.”

“Do you need to be so hyperbolic?” Jackson snaps.

“Jackson!”

“Sorry,” Scott’s warning tone has him apologise, “I just wish we’d driven up instead of being stuck on this **uncomfortable, and cramped, bus** that we’ve been stuck on for **three hours** already and now…”

“Jackson,” Scott warns again, his hand griping tightly to the back of Jackson’s neck; Jackson quietens down.

There’s a sound of retching from near the front of the bus that is quickly followed by a sour acidic smell assaulting the noses of the werewolves.

“ **Jared!** ” Coach Finstock is heard yelling.

  


  


  


John Stilinski is sitting at his dining room table. He has an array of papers and pictures strewn across the surface as he tries to see the whole story; all the connections, the pattern, that pieces together this case.

Chris is kneeling beside him, his head resting against John’s thigh. John’s hand cups against the side of Chris’s cheek and his thumb keeps caressing over the skin.

They had the connection between Dr Davis and Dr Chaudhri, but not for the other victims; the student in the woods, the lifeguard at the pool, and Adrian Harris. All appeared to be attacks from virus infected who had shifted to their animal form. But they knew the kid found with Dr Davis’s body hadn’t killed him, and the evidence against the others was circumstantial at best. So, if the first victim was not killed an infected he can’t be certain that the others were.

The problem is that the suspect who had opportunity and motive, for the death of two of the victims, is now one of the victims. And the only other suspect would be Haley Harris, Adrian’s sister in law, but they have no idea where she is; and again she would only have motive for the deaths of Davis and Chaudhri. 

“But how do the wounds look to have been created by an animal?” he voices aloud.

“There are several ways for a human to be able to take animal form,” Chris answers him.

“Such as?” he asks, looking down at Chris as the sub turns to look up at him.

“There are therianthropes, like werewolves and werecats; they rarely are able to shift to more than one form, but I’ve heard rumours of weres that could shift to more than one. Then there are actual shifters, who can take the form of any animal; they don’t have the advanced healing or heightened senses of a were, they only gain the senses of the animal they have shifted form into…” Chris pauses, and John can only assumes that he must look as overwhelmed by the information as he feels. He’s beginning to realise that he’s only scratched the surface of the supernatural world around him.

“Is that all?” he asks his sub, “I get the feeling there is more.”

“No,” Chris replies, “There are also Skinwalkers, those who wear the skin of an animal and take its form and abilities. Others still that are possessed by the spirit of an animal and are controlled by it, transformed physically and dominated mentally by the spirit.”

“The UNSUB could be any of these,” John muses.

“True,” the sub, still sitting at his feet, agrees, “But unless there is more than one person involved they are unlikely to be a were. The attacks have been carried out by at least two distinct animals, a wolf and a tiger. I would think that you’re looking for a shifter, if it is one person.”

“I need to have Parrish step up the search for the wife, she’s the key to this; I’m sure of it.” It’s a hunch, he knows that he’s going more on gut instinct than evidence, but the first two victims were connected, the supposed killer of the first victim hadn’t even shifted, and Adrian Harris – his first real suspect – becomes a victim after they had talked to him. He needs more information on Haley Harris.

“Anything more I can do for you?” Chris asks, resting his chin on John’s thigh.

“Tell me more about shifters,” John asks, and from the look that crosses Chris’s face that wasn’t what he had expected John to ask.

  


  


  


His wolf is close enough to the surface for him see through his wolf’s eyes.

Deucalion watched as Kali paced back and forth, her rage building with every step.

“You’re wearing through the carpet,” Deucalion flatly states, “And I’d rather you didn’t so we get the deposit back at the end of the rental.”

“ **Hale killed Ennis!** ” she roars at him, “He and his pack need to pay!”

“Your love for our pack mate is commendable, I can’t imagine how you would have reacted had he been your mate,” he ignores the angry scowl she directs at him, “And Derek and his pack will pay. McCall will do that for us, and then I plan to give him Ethan as a reward for joining us.”

“Hale took Ennis from me, and you plan to make a present of Ethan to his second,” she snarls, “I want Ethan, and I want to make Hale to suffer; more than he made me suffer.”

“ **You will do nothing** ,” he commands, “Specifically you will **not** harm the Stilinski boy. Is that understood?”

Kali glowers at him, but says nothing.

“Is that understood?!” he growls.

“I heard you,” she answers as she strides from the room.

  


  


  


“I’ve seen worse,” Scott says as he steps from the bus.

“Where have you seen worse?” Stiles asks from behind him.

The coach blows his whistle; silencing the murmur of discontent running through the team.

“Listen up!” Coach shouts, “The meet’s been pushed to tomorrow.”

‘Just as well,’ Scott thinks, ‘Given the delay due to cleaning the bus after Jared hurled over the three rows of seats in front of him.’

“This is the closest motel, with the most amount of vacancies, and least amount of good judgement when it comes to accepting a bunch of… degenerates like yourselves. You’ll be pairing up, submissives together, and dominants together; no submissives and dominants together, unless they are a registered pair…”

“Both Jackson and Matt are my registered submissives, we’re not a pair,” Scott points out, “They should both be in the same room as me.”

“The motel policy is two persons per room, you’ll need to pick your favourite.”

Scott is about to rip the Coach a new one for the comment but is stopped when Matt places a hand on his arm, he turns his head to look at him.

“I can bunk with Stiles for the night, his Dom isn’t here; it would be better if he was with one of us,” Matt smiles at him.

“There, that’s settled,” Coach continues dragging Scott’s gaze back to him, seemingly unware of the glare he is sending him, “Now, everyone else, pair up,” every pair takes a key from Coach’s hand and starts to head to their rooms, “And I’ll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. No Dom on Dom, or sub on sub action, you all know the law,” he shouts after them.

“Coach,” Aiden calls to get the man’s attention, “I assume as Ethan is my brother that it’s okay for us to share? Seeing as we’re the last two, with everyone else paired off.”

“I guess… yeah, sure. I’m not gonna have to worry about you sharing, not like I’m gonna think about what the rest of you degenerates are up to anyway.”

“Cool,” Aiden says taking the key from his hand.

  


  


  


Scott is first through the door and is checking the layout of the room, heading into the adjoining bathroom.

“You know I could have checked out mine and Isaac’s room myself,” Danny calls after him.

“Sorry,” he replies, “I just want to make sure everyone’s safe. With the twins here I’d feel better if we were able to all be together,” adding quietly, “Like we were a Derek’s.”

“Me too,” he hears Danny say. He strides across the room to Danny and pulls the other Dom into a hug. Feeling his anxiousness calming as the scent of pack surrounds him.

“If we need to, we’ll ignore the motel’s rules and all bunk in one room,” he rubs his cheek against Danny’s, and Danny scents him back, before Scott continues, “I’ll put Matt and Stiles in the next room, and I’ll be in the one next to that with Jackson.”

“Sure,” Danny huffs against his neck, his hold lingering before he finally releases him, “You should go check out the other rooms, while Isaac and I get settled in our luxurious suite.”

He snorts at Danny’s sarcasm, but knows they both are still on edge from the fight with the alphas; and that the rest of the pack is too.

Scott hugs Isaac too before he heads out of the room, leaving Danny and Isaac on their own.

The next room he sweeps through, checking the room and bathroom just as he had in Danny and Isaac’s previously.

“Jackson and I will be right next door,” he says turning to Matt and Stiles, “And Danny and Isaac are on the other side of you. If you need us just shout, okay?”

“We’ll be fine,” Stiles bluffs, giving him a pat on the back. Scott knows that he and his two subs picked up on the blip of Stiles’ heart.

“We’ll shout if we need to,” Matt says, smiling weakly at him. Scott pulls him into a hug, gripping possessively at the back of Matt’s neck. The contented purr that rumbles from his submissive cat bring a slight smile to his lips.

“Call Derek before you go to sleep,” Scott instructs Stiles as he gives him a hug too, feeling the need to scent all his pack mates.

“As if I wouldn’t,” Stiles protests.

As Jackson pulls back from his hug with Matt, he turns to Stiles and rubs his hand over Stiles’ shoulder before heading to the door. Reluctantly Scott follows Jackson out the door and to their room. He still feels that he should be keeping the pack together; keeping them safe.

  


  


  


Aiden can feel his brother practically vibrating out of his skin. Ethan needs an outlet for his submission; just as much as Aiden knows he needs to exercise his dominance. As he closes the door behind them he turns to see Ethan drop back onto one of the beds, a frown creasing his forehead showing the concern of something worrying him. And Aiden is sure he knows what it is.

“Ethan,” he starts to ask.

“He’ll let her claim me, you know he will. Especially now that Hale killed Ennis. He’ll need to appease her, find some way to control her, and he’ll do it by forcing me to accept her claim.”

“I won’t let that happen, you know I won’t,” he walks over to the bed and lays beside his brother, putting his arm over him to pull him into an embrace. Only Ethan pushes his arm away and sits up, turning to look down at him, scowling.

“How are you going to stop it, Aiden?” the tears dampening Ethan’s eyes, “Our only hope of escaping the hell we’re trapped in was the Hale pack. If Scott…”

“ ** _He isn’t an option…_** ”

“ ** _Then who is?_** ” Ethan snarls at him in frustration as he rises from the bed and walks to the door, “I’m going for a walk.” 

“Ethan…” he calls as his brother slams the door closed behind him. He fights his instinct to go after Ethan, knowing that will only feed his anger, but the need to take care of him is growing stronger.

  


  


  


Stiles is shocked when he sees Matt emerge from the shower. His cock is encased in shiny black silicone.

“What the fuck?” he exclaims, “Why is Scott punishing you by locking your cock up?”

Matt smirks at him while continuing to dry his hair with the towel.

“He’s not punishing me, or Jackson who is also has his cock locked up. Though he’s a lot grumpier about it than he should be given it was his idea.”

“Jackson asked for you both to be locked?”

“Not exactly.”

Stiles scowls at Matt, and Matt just laughs at him. Well chuckles.

“That’s not really an answer. I know why Derek has me locked in a cock cage and is slowly driving me insane from horniness, but why are you and Jackson? Since when? I know you weren’t when we puppy piled in mine and Derek’s bed.”

“Last week Scott had us locked in a couple of metal cock cages, similar to yours. He planned a special weekend when we stayed over at Jackson’s house while his parents were away. So after the several mind blowing sex sessions Jackson mentioned how it was the best, after not getting to come the week before. So our Dom decided to control our ability to get hard and find relief more frequently. And it’s not as if it isn’t something Jackson hadn’t listed as a turn on; he even had a CB6000 before Scott claimed him, not that it had been used though.”

“So when did he…”

“Yesterday morning, when we stopped back at Scott’s after leaving the loft; before we headed to school.”

“And when…”

“He hasn’t said when he’ll unlock us.”

“That’s…”

“Hot.”

  


  


  


“Mrs Harris,” she hears the man’s voice calling.

She doesn’t mean to turn; she had told him not to call her that. Not here, and not in public where someone might hear. She scolds herself, then fixes him with a steely gaze as he comes to a halt in front of her.

“I told you not…” she begins.

“I’m sorry,” he cuts her off before she finishes talking, it’s rude and something that she really doesn’t like, “It’s just that I really needed to talk, and I saw you there and didn’t think.”

“I’m in something of a hurry, can we meet later to…”

“I found him. I got that Daehler kid that killed Tucker, but the police found us before I could take care of him. Please, you’re the only one that would understand.”

“Meet me in an hour, at the café,” it’s out of the way and quiet enough that she shouldn’t be recognised, “I don’t think we should be talking about this in the street, do you?”

“Yeah, of course, thanks.” He looks around him, a mix of nervousness and relief on his face.

She’d met Lieutenant Cornish a few weeks back. He’d been drunk, and talking aloud about government black operations, experiments and cover ups. Cover ups about what really caused the infection. She’d thought he was just another conspiracy theorist, except he mentioned a name she recognised. Alan Deaton.

While she had never met him herself, she had heard his name crop up among other practitioners. Her own skills and power had been minor, but since the death of Adam she had thrown herself into practicing; searching for a way to bring him back. There wasn’t, not any way that she could live with, but her power had grown.

She steered the Lieutenant to a quieter corner, and got him to talk. They met frequently after that. She got him to dig further into the experiments at the facility where he had been assigned as the clearing out and covering up began after it had been closed down. She found out that the government knew more about the hidden world than anyone from it knew; she found out how it had been trying to use some of its most dangerous creatures to create a slave race of soldiers.

They had caused her to lose the love of her life, they had taken future from her.

That was when she knew what she had to do. She would set humanity against itself. Cause the infected to fight for their freedom, infecting more humans and creating a never ending cycle until humanity had torn itself apart, and removing them all; until only the supernatural was left.

The Lieutenant though had uncovered the involvement of the Daehler kid that had been experimented on at the facility in his brother’s death. He wanted revenge, and he thought she would understand. She does, to an extent. But exposing the Daehler boy would mean exposing the supernatural, and she doesn’t want that. She wants the humans to fear what they created, to suffer at the hands of the infected they brought on the world until they are all wiped away.

She’ll need to deal with Lieutenant Cornish.

  


  


  


Scott walks out the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, beads of water still clinging to his skin and his hair wild and unruly from the towel drying. Jackson is lying back on the bed as he enters the room. Naked except for his collar and the CB6000 locked around his cock.

“I’m sorry,” Jackson says looking at him, his head half bowed and eyes cast upward.

“For what?” he asks.

“For how I acted on the bus, being snarky with Stiles; I… I behaved badly and I’m sorry.”

“Then you should apologies to Stiles,” he says as he sits on the bed at Jackson’s side, “Why were you snarky with him?” he asks, pulling Jackson to him until his sub’s head is resting in his lap.

Jackson tries to turn and hide his face against Scott’s crotch.

“Na-ah, come on Jax, you know I can smell your emotions, just as much as you can mine, now talk to me about them,” he instructs his submissive mate, holding him by his shoulders so he can’t turn away.

“It’s been a day,” his sub sullenly replies; eyes downcast and avoiding his gaze, “And I can’t concentrate, I keeping thinking about the fact you have me locked in this and only you have the key and decide when I get to…” Jackson trails off briefly, his heading turning rub his cheek against Scott’s towel clad thigh, “And Stiles has been locked in his for weeks, with at least two more weeks to go before Derek is going to unlock him, and he’s completely unaffected; well, other than the constant horny scent coming from him.”

“You’re jealous of Stiles appearing to be less affected with Derek having his cock locked up than you are now that I’ve locked your cock up?” Scott suddenly gets why his mate has been so surly, and it leads back to Jackson’s insecurities over the match results the Centre gave them. The results where Jackson was listed as Scott’s second best match. “Stiles is more affected by it than you think. He’s been denied release for weeks, not two days.”

Scott rearranges them on the bed, and sits astride Jackson’s lap, his naked ass resting on the plastic of the CB6000. He looks down in to Jackson’s eyes.

“Besides, you’re bound to be more aroused than Stiles, for him it’s a punishment not being able to come,” he says between languid kisses and nips at Jackson’s lips as he leans down over him, “For you it’s a huge turn on, one of your major kinks is having your orgasms controlled.”

Jackson whines into the kisses that Scott is lavishing on him. Scott can smell the arousal rising more rapidly in his sub.

“Do you know how perfect you are for me Jax? How much having this control over you, knowing what it does to you, turns me on? The things I want to do to you…”

“Please, Sir, please… what do you want to do me?” Jackson whines under him, his voice filled with the need for Scott to use him.

“Want to tease your body, play with it, cool you down with ice, running it over your nipples, run the cold cubes over your neck and down your sides, lift and spread your legs as I run the melting cube around your hole, until I push it inside you, and then repeat it over and over until your hot tight ass is filled and cooled with the ice inside you.

“Ngh,” Jackson thrusts his locked cock up against him.

“Then with your nipples all perky and hard from the cold, I’d lick and nip and bite at them while I fucked your ice cold tight ass; my cock pushing into you, the heat of it melting the ice and heating you up as I thrust in and out, the friction making you moan in need until I knot you. And all the while you’re locked up, you can’t get hard, and you can’t come. Do you want that Jax, want me to tease you and fuck you while your cock is locked up?”

“Please, please, Sir, please,” Jackson pleads with him.

Scott looks up over the room and sees there is no mini fridge. There is an ice bucket sitting on the counter with two glasses, cups and a tea/coffee maker. Jackson whines and grabs at his arms as he moves off him.

“Don’t worry, I’m just going to find the ice machine so I can do everything I promised you,” he soothes him. He pulls on some pants, and grabbing the bucket heads out of the door barefoot.

“I’d be a better sub for you than Jackson or Matt could ever hope to be.”

Scott’s thoughts are so fixed on Jackson waiting for him back in their room as he fills the bucket with ice that the voice of the other wolf catches him unaware, he hadn’t picked up on their scent or presence. Turning he sees Ethan standing no more than a couple of feet from him, his stance defeated rather than defiant.

“No, you couldn’t,” Scott snarls at him, turning back to the fill the bucket with more ice.

“How can you just ignore me? We would be so **_good_** together,” Ethan whines.

“ **How can you dare describe yourself as anything approaching good?** ” Scott rounds on him, “You and your brother **murdered** everyone in your pack to become one of the alpha pack, and then help **kill** Jed, one of my pack’s members; you’re anything but **good!** ”

“We didn’t kill Jed, didn’t…” Scott feels his anger rising at Ethan’s denial.

“ **You may have said you were sorry, and you may not have been the ones to physically embed Derek’s claws into Jed,** ” Scott stalks towards the alpha, “ **But, you are just as responsible. You did nothing to stop the others, and you actively stopped Stiles from being able to help Derek fight off Ennis and Kali. You killed Jed.** ”

“No, we had no choice, we…” Scott cuts off Ethan’s protests with swift punch to his gut.

They grapple on the ground before Scott gets on top of Ethan, he lands a few more punches to Ethan’s body before grabbing both of the alpha’s wrists in one hand and turning them around so that Ethan has his back against the wall and Scott is holding his wrists above his head. Scott’s fists keep pounding into the other wolf’s taut stomach. Ethan’s shirt is hanging torn and loose from his sweat soaked body as Scott lands punch after punch to his gut. Scott’s head is foggy with anger and it takes him a moment to realise that the alpha wolf he is fighting with isn’t fighting back. Ethan’s moaning.

Then the scent hits Scott’s nose and he glares into the smiling face of the aroused wolf only for his eyes to widen in shock as he registers that other wolf is not the only one aroused. His own pants feel tight around his groin and the scent is coming from him as strongly as it is from Ethan. Scott pushes himself away from Ethan, turning from him and running; the bucket and ice forgotten. 

“Told you I would be a good sub for you, a better Mate for your needs,” Ethan laughingly calls after him, the words ringing in Scott’s ears, “There’s a dark side to you, and my wolf calls to it as much as yours calls to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-11
> 
> Everyone had been a lot calmer once they were all together in the one room. The tension that they had felt bled away once they pushed the two beds together and settled themselves on them. Everyone with some bodily contact with everyone else. Even now Jackson can see that Scott and Danny both have a leg thrown over everyone between them and have their feet touching. It does make him feel safer; cared for. He can’t contain the derisory snort at himself as he thinks ‘stereotypical sub, feeling safe because your Dom is protecting you’.
> 
> He sees Isaac, clearly wakened by his grunting, quirk an eyebrow at him questioningly. He nods his head in the direction of where their Dom’s legs are intertwined. Isaac lifts his head and looks, a smirk playing across his lips.  
> ‘Playing footsie,’ Isaac mouths back at him; they both shake the bed in failed attempts to hold in their laughter; causing the others to wake, and scowl at them in displeasure as they stretch and stir.  
> “What’s so funny?” Scott asks.  
> 
> 
> \---------------
> 
>   
> “What happened?” he roared at Ethan as he re-entered their room, his shirt torn and body bruised. Beneath the stink of his brother’s sorrow and fear he caught the scent of the other wolf, the scent of McCall, and the snarling growl started in his throat.  
> “What did he do?” he demanded.  
> “I tried to convince him that I was a better sub for him, told him that we would be good together,” Aiden growls at his brother’s words, “but he rejected me, said that there was nothing good about me. We fought, until I stopped fighting him.”  
> “He isn’t good enough for you,” he snarls at Ethan  
> “Scott’s the…”  
> “Don’t mention his name again,” he closes his eyes trying to dampen the clamour of his wolf, needing to control his instincts that are telling him he needs to give his brother what he needs, what they both need.  
> “But…”  
> “If you mention him again I’ll take you over my knee,” he looks directly into his brother’s eyes, he sees them opened wide, staring back in shock; in anticipation. Aiden’s eyes dart to Ethan’s mouth as his tongue darts across his bottom lip before he bites lightly at the corner.  
> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been proof-read / beta'd. All mistakes are my own.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>   
> 

Jackson woke in the centre of a warm cocoon of bodies surrounding him. Scott had been agitated when he came back to the room last night; the promise of being used and the missing ice bucket quickly forgotten as Scott revealed he’d fought with Ethan.

_ The sour scent of Scott’s agitation catches in the back of his throat as Scott charges into the room. He rises from his position on the bed, where he had been kneeling, legs spread, ass in the air and forehead resting on the cover.  _

_ “Sir?” he asks, concerned by Scott’s foul expression. _

_ “He had the nerve to say he would be good for me,” Scott angrily storms, Jackson catches the underlying scent of Ethan clinging to Scott’s skin; his own anger rising and the rumble of a growl forming in his chest as Scott continues, “That they weren’t responsible for Jed’s death.” _

_ He catches Scott’s arm as he paces past the bed once more, pulling his Dom to him; hugging him and scenting him. _

_ “I should shower, again,” Scott almost snarls, “Get rid of the smell of him.” _

_ “I could help,” he openly leers at his Dom. _

_ “I think that would result in both of us needing another shower afterwards,” Scott snorts at him, “Besides, I want you to pack up our stuff, after you call Danny and Matt to tell them we are all moving into that middle room. After the fight with Ethan… I want to know we are all safe.” _

Which is why he’s waking up with Scott at his back, Matt in front of him, Stiles drooling over Matt’s neck as he snuggles against his back, Isaac is behind Stiles, and Danny is spooning against Isaac’s back.

Everyone had been a lot calmer once they were all together in the one room. The tension that they all had been feeling bled away once they pushed the two beds together and settled themselves crowded together in the centre of them. Everyone with some bodily contact with everyone else. Even now Jackson can see that Scott and Danny both have a leg thrown over everyone between them and have their feet touching. It does make him feel safer; cared for. He can’t contain the derisory snort at himself as he thinks ‘ _stereotypical sub, feeling safe because your Dom is protecting you_ ’.

He sees Isaac, clearly wakened by his grunting, quirk an eyebrow at him questioningly. He nods his head in the direction of where their Dom’s legs are intertwined. Isaac lifts his head and looks, a smirk playing across his lips.

‘ _Playing footsie_ ,’ Isaac mouths back at him; they both shake the bed in failed attempts to hold in their laughter; causing the others to wake, and scowl at them in displeasure as they stretch and stir.

“What’s so funny?” Scott asks.

“Nothing, Sir,” he replies, “Just Isaac and me being silly.” Which causes Isaac to snort with laughter again.

  
  


Aiden woke as the body under him stirred, he wrapped his arms around his brother and held him tight; nuzzling at the back of his neck. He knew that his actions last night had changed everything between them, but he had to. Ethan needed someone to take control, and with his own growing concern and need to protect his brother he couldn’t allow anyone else to be the one to do that. Thinking on his actions, he hoped Ethan didn’t regret what they had done. He loved him, and everything that happened was because of that love, the need to safeguard him and take care of him.

_ “What happened?” he roared at Ethan as he re-entered their room, his shirt torn and body bruised. Beneath the stink of his brother’s sorrow and fear he caught the scent of the other wolf, the scent of McCall, and the snarling growl started in his throat. _

_ “What did he do?” he demanded. _

_ “I tried to convince him that I was a better sub for him, told him that we would be good together,” Aiden growls at his brother’s words, “but he rejected me, said that there was nothing good about me. We fought, until I stopped fighting him.” _

_ “He isn’t good enough for you,” he snarls at Ethan _

_ “Scott’s the…” _

_ “Don’t mention his name again,” he closes his eyes trying to dampen the clamour of his wolf, needing to control his instincts that are telling him he needs to give his brother what he needs, what they both need. _

_ “But…” _

_ “If you mention him again I’ll take you over my knee,” he looks directly into his brother’s eyes, he sees them opened wide, staring back in shock; in anticipation. Aiden’s eyes dart to Ethan’s mouth as his tongue darts across his bottom lip before he bites lightly at the corner. _

_ “You know as well as I do that Scott’s a near perfect match for me,” his brother says defiantly. _

_ Before he realises what he’s doing, Aiden has taken Ethan over his knee; Ethan’s legs trapped under one of his, he’s holding both of Ethan’s wrists in the middle of his back with one hand, and the other hand is raining down on Ethan’s ass in a storm of hard open palmed smacks. _

_ “Ngh, please, Aiden, please,” Ethan pleads, his struggling against Aiden’s hold becoming less as the spanking continues. _

_ “Please what, Ethan?” he asks between each smack of his hand landing, “You want me to continue, or you want me to stop?” _

_ “No, Aiden, Please, Sir, Ngh,” his brother replies as he continues to spank him. He abruptly stops. He can hear both their hearts beating wildly, the scent of arousal strong in the room; but can’t tell how much is from him and how much from Ethan. And he knows his brother must feel his stiff shaft pressing against him. _

_ “You’re going to get up, strip, then put yourself back over my knee so I can finish spanking you,” he quietly commands. _

_ He unhooks his leg that is trapping Ethan’s in place, and releases his grip on his brother’s wrists. Ethan lays still, breathing deeply, his hands still in place in the middle of his back, before he slowly moves. He brings his hands in front of him and pushes himself off Aiden’s leg; standing, he moves away from him, his back turned and looking down at the carpet. He doesn’t move, just stands there. Neither of them says anything. Aiden just waits, there’s no sound in the room save for their breathing and their heartbeats. Slowly, Ethan brings his hands up and hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his pants, he pushes down, removing his pants and briefs. He strips naked, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor. _

_ When Ethan turns back around to lower himself over his knee, Aiden can see the intensity of Ethan’s reaction to the spanking, and fully catches the scent of it; strong enough to pull a wanton growl from his throat as Ethan lies back down across his lap and places his hands in the middle of his back. He grasps Ethan’s wrists again, and hooks one leg over his brother’s legs securing him in place. _

_ “Even if you come, I’m not stopping until I want to,” he warns him before raising his hand and bringing it down full force on his brother’s naked ass, “And next time you don’t just dump your clothes on the floor.” _

_ SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. _

_ His hand lands with precision, raising the colour on Ethan’s upturned cheeks evenly as he babbles through the spanking. _

_ “Please, Sir, Please.” _

_ Aiden has lost count of the number of times his hand has connected with the reddened skin of Ethan’s ass. He’s aware that Ethan came, spewing his load over the dingy carpet of the motel room. He’s also aware that Ethan’s cock is still as hard as his own. _

_ “On the bed, on all fours,” he roughly demands. _

_ Ethan quickly moves to comply, his cock drooling over the bedspread as he positions himself in the middle of the bed with his ass, heated and red, in the air. _

_ He searches in his brother’s bag for something to use to prepare him and ease his entrance. Finding a half used bottle of lube, he flicks the cap and liberally coats his fingers before sliding them between the cleft of Ethan’s ass cheeks. Breaching the puckered lips of his hole he slides two fingers in until he is knuckle deep, then pulls them out before thrusting back fast and hard. He twists his fingers around, scissoring them, and relaxing the muscles. He pulls out and drives back in with three fingers. When Ethan is whining and keening, pushing back against him he removes his fingers and ploughs his cock into the waiting hole. _

A sour scent leaks through Ethan’s pores, and Aiden nuzzles at the nape of his neck, trying to comfort him. When the scent only intensifies he turns Ethan over onto his back and settles himself on top of his brother; as he looks down at him, Ethan won’t meet his gaze.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, turning Ethan’s head to face him.

“Nothing…”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“Last night… was last night a one-off?”

“No,” he can’t let it be, “You’re mine.”

“What’s going to happen when we’re back with Deucalion and Kali? When the Centre catches up with us and assigns me to another Dom, and assigns you another submissive?”

He hadn’t thought beyond what his instincts drove him to, but the pack is the least of their concerns. Deucalion will probably see it as means to control him more closely, and Kali is perverse enough to enjoy watching them together as much as she enjoyed being watched when she used Ennis. But the Centre, and society in general, will never accept them as a Dom and his sub; incest is illegal.

“You let me worry about that, it’s my responsibility to keep you safe. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

He smiles down at **_his_** submissive; preening in the contentment filling his brother’s scent.

  
  


“How long has the body been here?” John asks the medical examiner.

“I’m a doctor not a psychic,” the man tetchily replies. He can understand his irritability; he’s not happy about being out in this weather himself, the storm rose up unexpectedly, but he needs a rough timeframe to know that he can rule out Scott or any of the pack being involved.

“A rough estimate?” he presses, a little dominance slipping into the timbre of his voice.

“You’re not my Dom,” the ME replies, a blush colouring his cheeks, “And she wouldn’t like it if someone tried to influence me that way. As I’m sure you wouldn’t like it if another Dom tried to influence your submissive.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” he apologises, running his hand over his face and through his hair.

“These recent attacks getting to you, huh?”

“You could say that,” he snorts in response.

“Well, I’ll know more when I do a proper examination back at the lab, but I’d say he’s been dead no more than a two hours,” the man says rising from his position beside the body.

“Two hours?” John asks.

“Assuming the time on his broken watch was correct when he died,” comes the smiling reply, “It’s stopped, and there are pieces of the glass face lying around his wrist.”

“Thanks doc,” he shakes his head, smiling; how did his deputies, how did he, miss that?

He walks over to where Parrish is talking with Ms Blake, and Lydia Martin. Lydia found the body, again, and Ms Blake was in the area when she heard Lydia screaming.

“I didn’t get a good look at it, it was a big black cat. It ran off when I screamed,” Lydia is saying exasperatedly to Parrish.

“I’m sorry, I know this isn’t easy,” Parrish soothes her, his hand lightly resting on her shoulder, “I just want to get a much as you remember while it is fresh in your mind. Ms Blake, can we go over your statement again?”

“Of course,” she smiles sweetly.

“You were out for drive to clear your head?” Parrish asks the teacher; John recalls that she is the new English teacher at the high school, and she was also a witness at one of the previous crime scenes.

“Yes,” Ms Blake replies to the deputy’s question, “I was having some trouble sleeping, so I was taking a drive around town, in the early morning or late at night it is quieter and the fresh air helps clear my head.”

He leaves Parrish to finish taking the statements; glad that the apparent time of death clears the pack of any involvement. He didn’t like to think that Scott would have had gone to such lengths to protect Matt, but being a Dom himself he knows the instinct to protect your submissive can be overpowering.

  
  


“Did you mention to Deucalion what you knew?” Deaton asks Marin, looking down at where she sits in the back office of his clinic.

“Did you mention to your precious pack that he killed Ennis to take his power?” she counters, and answers.

“Why would you tell him?”

“I had thought that knowing the threat he faced he would have left your pack alone. Instead he tries the same tactic he has used in all his encounters, manipulating the pack to self-destruction, leaving a single alpha for him to control.”

“Or as he did with Ennis, kill to add their power to his own.”

“Does the father know?”

“Yes, he’s been waiting for it to happen.”

  
  


Aiden is throwing their clothes on to the bed; they’re packing, leaving, running from their pack as fast as they can. They overheard what Scott said to his pack on the bus on the way back from the cancelled cross country meet. The words were whispered, so low that they barely heard them; but they did, and they knew that it was true.

_ ‘Deucalion is deluded if he thinks that either Derek or I would betray any of you to end up being killed by him like he did to Ennis, just to make himself stronger.’ _

The words had struck like an ice dagger into his chest. In that instant Aiden knew he had get is brother far from Deucalion. **_He had to protect his family; his submissive_**.

As he pulls their clothes from the drawers and closet, Ethan is packing them into their bags. Aiden isn’t sure where they will go; where they can go. The Hale pack won’t protect them, and Deucalion is sure to hunt them down. But he can’t risk Ethan’s safety, and staying anywhere near Deucalion is a risk he won’t take.

“Aiden?” Ethan interrupts his thoughts, “What…”

“Going somewhere boys?” the ice cool voice emanates from the doorway.

Ethan turns at the same time he does to see Deucalion standing there. Neither of them speak, there’s no point. It’s obvious that they have cleared out every drawer.

“I would suggest that you rethink your plans. You need a pack, you need its protection. And the only protection you have is me,” his voice becomes filled with an ominous growl as he continues, “So I suggest you stop thinking you can leave this pack and find Kali before she does something we will all regret.”

Aiden moves in front of Ethan, a low warning growl emanating from his chest.

“Don’t,” Ethan pleads, placing a hand on the back of his shoulder, “Please. Don’t.” He turns and looks at his brother, and he sees that Ethan isn’t looking at him, his isn’t pleading with him. Ethan is pleading with Deucalion, he’s pleading for him. Aiden turns back to Deucalion, he holds back the growl. He doesn’t like the smirk Deucalion has.

“So,” Aiden scowls, “What about Kali?”

“I fear Kali is taking matters into her own hands,” Deucalion says, as if he was talking about a minor inconvenience. Aiden can feel his anger rising at the off-hand nature of the man’s attitude.

“Why?” he asks, biting back the snarl he feels eager to voice, “Did no-one tell her you killed Ennis to take his alpha power?”

“Aiden,” Ethan whispers in warning.

“I can guess who told you that, though I don’t know why you’d believe them,” he says, avoiding confirming or denying it, the smirk returning to his lips, “However, Kali I fear is currently out looking to inflict the same suffering on Derek Hale as has been inflicted on her; despite my explicit instruction not to harm the Stilinski boy. I’m sure you can see how that would not be in any of our interests.”

Deucalion just turns and walks away, his cane tapping out his retreat. Aiden can see how this would be a threat all of them. If Kali kills Stiles then he knows that Derek will not stop until he has hunted every one of them down and killed them, or died trying. He can’t see Hale thinking anyone was capable of replacing his mate.

  
  


“Derek calm down,” Stiles says a little tersely, quickly adding, “Sir.”

“We should have taken the Camaro, and I should be driving,” his Dom replies, looking over at him from the passenger seat of his jeep. “I still don’t understand Aiden calling Danny to warn us. I don’t trust them.”

“We’re only driving over to my dad’s, we’ll be there soon enough, and Kali is unlikely to attack us in the open.”

Stiles realises his mistake in stating that as he turns down the next empty street.

The canister come crashing through the windscreen and the sickly sweet scent fills the jeep as the purple haze clouds their sight.

Stiles swerves, skidding off the wet off the road and hitting a lamppost, as Derek hacks and coughs, unable to breathe with the wolfsbane filling the jeep. Derek pushes open the door and falls out onto the ground. Stiles can see that the powdered residue of poison is clining to Derek’s clothes and hair as the werewolf collapses.

Grabbing his staff from under the driver’s seat Stiles stalks around the back of the jeep; slowly he edges towards his Dom, desperate to check that he is going to be okay, as he keeps scanning the street around him for signs of hunters, or Kali and the twins. But, he reasons, using wolfsbane it has to be hunters.

A kick to his upper back from behind sends him flying forward. He plants his staff firmly on the ground and summersaults over it, landing safely on his feet he turns to see Kali flying at him. Her nose and mouth covered by a breather mask, filtering the wolfsbane from the air.

‘ _Bitch_ ,’ he thinks as he parries her attack with a swift swipe of his staff.

He’s trading her blow for blow, using his staff to block her. She can’t land any decent attack, and he is aiming for the mask she is wearing, trying to use the wolfsbane still in the air against her. He glances across to Derek, trying to check on his mate, and it gives Kali the opening to knock him back, he lands on his ass, falling back his head glances against the sidewalk, it leaves him slightly dazed.

Through blurred vision he sees her stalking towards him; he gropes to the side, searching for his staff and she is almost upon him, ready for her final strike.

“Your Dom is not dead, merely unconscious. I want him to suffer little one. I want him to be broken and torn apart by grief,” she snarls at him, raising her arm to strike down. His hand grasps his staff, but he’s too late. In fear he closes his eyes, but the blow never lands.

He hears her grunt and fight. Opening his eyes again he sees the twins trading blows with her; round kicks, side swipes, tumbling, leaping, and flying kicks. With Kali diverted by the twins he heads over to Derek. Kneeling beside him to tries to get as much of the wolfsbane off his unconscious body as possible, and drag him away from his jeep and the purple haze still enveloping area.

The sudden cry from one of the twins has him turning.

“Ethan!” the other calls.

Stiles sees the arrow sticking in Ethan’s chest, Kali takes the advantage and strikes him down. Another arrow flies through the air, missing Kali and hitting Aiden. Again Kali uses the opportunity to her gain and takes Aiden out. She rushes toward Stiles. He looks around for his staff and sees it lying back beside the jeep where Derek had been. Before he can get to it Kali is on him, her arms swinging down with her claws aiming at his neck. He falls back, his head crashing against the sidewalk as her claws strike.

  
  


“Are you sure that you’re going to be okay by yourself,” Parrish asks Lydia as he drives her back home, “Isn’t there someone you want me to call to come stay with you until your mother’s able to get a flight back from her teacher conference?”

“No, its fine,” she replies. He notices the far away tone in her voice, the slightly vacant look that comes over her face.

“Are you okay?” he asks, slowing the car as he does.

“ **STILES!** ” she screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-12
> 
> Deucalion sits alone at the table in the apartment. He had stayed in the shadows and watched the fight unfold in red before him.  
> He felt the loss of Kali; the moment the huntress struck with her poisoned arrow through Kali’s heart. The twins are still there, faintly on the edge of his senses. But the faintness of their presence has nothing to do with the dwindling of their life, and everything to do with the loosening of their connection to him as pack.
> 
> Kali had been rash. She should have waited. 
> 
> Everything was planned for. The prize was still within his grasp, and she may well have thrown it away along with her own life. Sometimes he just has to take action himself. The twins first, to add their power to his, then betas of Hale’s pack; except McCall. When he takes every member of that pack away and leaves McCall with no one, then he’ll join him.
> 
> He stands and walks to the door. It’s time to bring this to a conclusion.  
> 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Derek feels himself being dragged across the tarmac surface of the road; the metallic scent of blood assaults his nose, at first not pack, but then it is. His senses lock on to the ‘lub dub, lub dub’ slowing rhythm of a heartbeat. **Stiles.**
> 
>  _“We’ve got to get them out of here…”_ the words are distorted, as if he was hearing them underwater. He tries to fight to the surface, but something his holding him under.  
>  _“We need to stop the bleeding…”_ Stiles; his mate is hurt and he needs to help him, he struggles to get to full consciousness.  
>  _“Damn it, we need to keep him sedated…”_  
>  _“We need to help Ethan and Aiden too…”_  
>  _“The hell we do, I don’t care about the murdering psycho twins; we need to save Stiles…”_  
> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been proof-read / beta'd. All mistakes are my own.  
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 

Derek feels himself being dragged across the tarmac surface of the road; the metallic scent of blood assaults his nose, at first not pack, but then it is. His senses lock on to the ‘ _lub dub, lub dub_ ’ slowing rhythm of a heartbeat. **Stiles**.

_“We’ve got to get them out of here…”_ the words are distorted, as if he was hearing them underwater. He tries to fight to the surface, but something his holding him under.

_“We need to stop the bleeding…”_ Stiles; his mate is hurt and he needs to help him, he struggles to get to full consciousness.

_ “Damn it, we need to keep him sedated…” _

_ “We need to help Ethan and Aiden too…” _

_ “The hell we do, I don’t care about the murdering psycho twins; we need to save Stiles…” _

_ “They warned us Allison, we have to help them…” _

_ “I wasn’t quick enough to stop her…” _

_ He fights against the heavy weight of his limbs, he fights through the darkness, trying to reach consciousness… _

_ “Damn it, no, if he wakes up now no-one is safe…” _

And suddenly he’s pulled deeper into the darkness, the sounds around him floating away.

  
  


Derek startles awake to blinding white walls and the clinical smell of a hospital surrounding him. He can hear the sound of a storm raging outside, and looking through the window he sees the dark clouds, the branches of trees blowing in the wind, and the rain battering against the pane of glass. He sits up in the bed and looks across at the bed next to him. The whine is pulled from his throat, and his heart is sliced in two, at the sight in the other bed.

Stiles is motionless; stiller than he has ever seen him. His skin paler, edging towards grey. Machines are hooked up to him and the beeping and wheezing of them is almost drowning out the feint ‘ _lub dub, lub dub_ ’ of his heart.

The sheriff is sitting in the chair next to Stiles’ bed. His eyes are puffy and red, while his face is wet with tears.

“He looks so much like his mother,” even to him the words are barely audible; he nearly missed them, focused as he is on Stiles’ heartbeat. The sheriff wipes the tears from his eyes, drawing his hand down his face before he continues.

“Deaton said that the changes had started,” the sheriff’s words confirming what Derek had suspected; that Deaton knew more than he was saying, “I’d been expecting it, waiting for it to start, since his mother died. She told me before we decided to try for a baby that if our child was like her that she would die before they reached puberty; the chance was small, not insignificant, but less likely than them being human, being like me. She really wanted to have a child, and I could never deny her something that meant so much to her.” He doesn’t look at Derek as he talks, his eyes never leaving his son; his gaze fixed on Stiles as the machines around him monitor his heartbeat, and push the air into his lungs to help him breathe.

“I don’t regret granting her wish. She loved being a mother, and she loved Stiles. I love Stiles, and after losing Claudia… I could console myself that no matter how much that hurt, how much pain and sorrow her loss caused, I would never have to go through with him because of what he was.”

Derek watches as the sheriff fights to take a breath through his tears and crying. He doesn’t speak; giving the sheriff time to be able to continue.

“Only it wasn’t that simple. Deaton said that until his spark ignited, and he transformed, he was still human. Then finally it begins. But now, that alpha bitch may have taken him before he had changed enough. The machines are giving him a chance; he just needs to…”

The lights flicker, and the machine stutter, as a branch crashes through the window. The lights go out and the machines stop.

  
  


Deputy Parrish is checking through the on-line records; following up on the line of thought from the sheriff. “Who is she?” his boss had asked back at the scene where Lieutenant Cornish’s body had been found. After leaving the sheriff at the hospital he’d come back to write up his notes on the accident – how had Lydia Martin known about that? – from the scene it appeared that someone had thrown a canister containing some form of drug through the windscreen, causing the crash; but what had caused the injuries to the sheriff’s son there was no indication. There was no sign of anyone else at the scene; he’d have to wait until either the boy or his Dom regained consciousness. If either of them did; the boy’s injuries were serious and his condition critical; the Dom had severe trauma too. After filing the report he had started to look into his boss’s unanswered question. He wasn’t sure when the sheriff would be back at work.

And everything he traced, her driving license, her teaching qualifications, and her cheque account, lead back to one place. The teaching qualification belonged to an eighty year old retired teacher from Atlanta, Ms Jennifer Blake. The account had been opened by that teacher for her niece, Ms Haley Blake; though Jennifer Blake was still a signatory on the account. The driving license was real, Ms Blake had gained her license before marrying Adam Harris, but she had never updated her details with the DVLA.

He’s saving the data he’s collated when the lights flicker. The UPS keeps the computer running until the backup generator kicks in. With the file saved he logs off and checks the station is secure. He’ll follow up on Ms Blake, or Mrs Harris, tomorrow.

  
  


Scott can’t stay still. When he’s sitting, his leg is bouncing at a rapid beat; and when he’s standing, he’s walking back and forth or round in a circle. He sees his mom walking down the corridor towards him and he stops his pacing, waiting for her to come to him. Instantly the presence of Jackson and Matt at his back drains some of the tension from him.

“There’s no change in Stiles’ condition, or Derek’s,” she says, she doesn’t work on this ward anymore, as she is fully scheduled to the infected clinic; but she has checked on Stiles and Derek for them, “The sheriff is still in the room. You can’t go see him,” she adds quickly as all three of them surge forward ready to head down the corridor and into their alpha’s and his mates room.

“Hospital policy dictates that the only visitors allowed are family, or the patient’s registered submissive or Dom…”

“But…” he starts to protest.

“I know, he’s like a brother to you, but this is hospital policy, and until either Derek or Stiles’ father give their permission for you to visit you can’t.”

Jackson and Matt crowd into him; he feels both their hands on his back, comforting him. The lights flicker and they are briefly cloaked in darkness until a dim light gives them some illumination.

His mom walks over to the nearest nurse’s station and is talking with one of the doctors. When she comes back over to them a frown is creasing her forehead.

“Okay, you need to go home and wait. Because of the storm the local substation has been knocked out, most of the town is without power and the hospital is evacuating, it’s supposed to be clear in thirty minutes, the back-up generator won’t last much beyond that. Stiles and Derek will be being moved along with every other patient.”

“We could take them to Deaton’s,” Scott abruptly calls out, “He could help them.”

“Deaton can’t treat Stiles…” his mom starts to object.

“But he was attacked by an alpha werewolf, Deaton might be able to do something, even if it’s just keeping him alive until the power is sorted out, and he can treat Derek,” he argues.

He sees the look that means she is considering what he’s said, and can see the moment she decides to agree.

“Okay, I’ll go talk to Stiles’ dad,” Scott’s about to say that he can, but she cuts him off, “No, I’m not allowing you in there, if he doesn’t agree with Stiles going to Deaton’s then I’m not having two Dom’s argue over a patient in the patient’s room.”

She heads in the direction of Stiles and Derek’s room.

  
  


“Allison still hasn’t returned with the wolfsbane that she used to coat the arrows,” Deaton is telling him, “I’ve done all that I can for Ethan and Aiden; it may already be too late.”

“There must be something else we can do,” Danny exclaims, he knows they tried to help them, they didn’t deserve this, he turns to Isaac, “Can you help them? Heal them?”

“Are you ordering me to, as my Dom?” Isaac nervously asks.

“No, I’m not going to do that. They were both… I don’t know that I could trust them, but they did warn us, they did try to help, and I don’t think we should just let them die. But if you can’t help them I’m not going to judge you. You have to be comfortable doing so.”

Isaac looks across at the twins lying on the cold metal of the examination tables, before he looks to the ground.

“I can’t do much,” he says, almost a whisper, “I’d be taking their injuries to myself, but the wolfsbane would affect me if I took that too; I can take some of what Kali did to them. That’s all.”

“It could be enough to keep them alive until Allison returns,” Deaton states from behind him, Danny turns to look at man before turning back to Isaac.

“If you’re sure,” he tells him, at Isaac’s small nod Danny smiles at his sub.

Isaac places a hand on Ethan, and he can see the pain contort his face as the flesh of the deep claw marks across Ethan’s chest that Deaton had sown closed begins to knit together. Isaac’s own skin colouring and tearing open quicker than it heals closed.

He rushes over to Isaac’s side; pulling him into a hug.

“It’s too much, you don’t have to do this,” he tells him; the tears coming to his eyes as he sees his sub in pain, “I shouldn’t have asked…”

“No, it’s okay,” Isaac smiles at him, “You’re right, we should help them. If we didn’t we would be no better than they are. I’ll be more careful. I just took too much at once, and being from an alpha, it’s harder for me to heal too.”

He moulds himself to Isaac’s back, wrapping his arms around him as he uses his ability to heal on the twins. Danny can feels the drain on his sub as he expends his energy keeping them from succumbing to their injuries while they wait on Allison’s return. And wait.

Isaac is almost at the point of collapse. Allison should have been back by now, and Danny can’t allow Isaac to continue; he won’t allow him to put himself at risk. The door to the clinic bursts open, and Allison strides through, she looks angrier than when she left.

“There,” she throws two bullets at Deaton, “Those contain the same strain that I coated the arrows with.” The bullets clatter to the floor as she continues, “Frankly, I hope it’s too late; they deserve to die.”

“They…” he tries to explain, only for her to shout over him.

“ **They helped kill Jed, they killed their own pack, and they tried to come between you and Isaac, and between Scott, Jackson, and Matt. Making one call to warn about Kali going after Stiles doesn’t make up for that!** ”

“No,” Isaac agrees, “But it doesn’t mean we should act like them either.” The anger doesn’t lessen in Allison’s eyes.

“If they survive they better get out of town. We hunt those who hunt us. They,” she nods her head in the twins direction, “They hunted us, they killed one of us,” Danny can hear the break in her voice, the anguish of Jed’s death; he watches her pull her emotion in check, and sees the icy visage mask her face, “And every one of their pack will pay.”

It’s only once Allison turns and leaves that Danny notices Deaton administering something to the twins. The bullets no-longer lying on the floor where she had thrown them.

“This should remove the wolfsbane from their system and allow their natural healing to take effect,” the vet says.

Danny lifts his exhausted sub into his arms and carries him over to one of the chairs, he sits with Isaac in his lap while they wait.

  
  


Scott charges into the clinic and stops in the doorway of the treatment room.

“What are they doing here?” he demands. There are snarling growls from behind him as Matt and Jackson arrive at his back.

“As well as the injuries from Kali that they sustained, the arrows that Allison shot them with were coated with a hyper-potent strain of Nordic blue wolfsbane,” Deaton replies, “They are recovering from their injuries after Allison finally returned with a sample.”

“We’re not brining Stiles into the same treatment room as them, we’ll set him up in in the operating theatre for you to check his injuries,” he states, “The hospital patched him up, but they think he was attacked by an infected or a wild animal.”

“It was Kali, so they’re not wrong,” Matt quips, “But they don’t know about the werewolf angle.”

“How is he?” Danny asks, Isaac rising from his lap as he stands.

“No change,” he has to pause and take a calming breath, the thought of losing his best friend threatening to pull a howl of despair from his chest, “But Derek’s awake, he’s helping the Sheriff and Chris bring Stiles in.”

The pack help get the equipment that Scott thinks Deaton might need set up in the room as Derek and the sheriff get Stiles as comfortable looking on the operating table as they can. They have put some blankets over the table, and folded jackets are placed under his head. All of the pack’s werewolves are now here, including Peter.

When Deaton finishes whatever he was doing in the room with the twins he comes to the room and from the doorway looks around at the equipment Scott has had Matt, Jackson, Danny, and Isaac set up.

“You haven’t told them have you,” Deaton looks at the sheriff as he speaks.

“I’ve told Derek some of it,” Stiles’ dad replies.

“Told Derek what?” he growls questioningly.

“There is little I can do,” Deaton says, “Other than connect Stiles to these machines and monitor his condition.”

“But…”

“Claudia wasn’t human,” the sheriff interrupts him, “She was an angel, a Nephilim. He can’t become a werewolf, the bite, the claw marks, all that would do is kill him…”

Scott feels like everything is closing in on him; he can’t breathe, and his heart is pounding, it feels like it’s going to burst out of his chest, and everything is blurring into darkness around him… Stiles can’t die; he can’t lose his best friend, his brother.

“Take slow, deep breaths,” he hears someone saying.

“I… I…” he can’t get the words out, he can’t stop this; he feels the hands holding him, and feels the lips pressing against his. **_Derek is kissing him_**. He pulls back from the kiss, his breathing is back to normal, and… and…

“You kissed me!” he accuses.

“It worked for Stiles when he had a panic attack,” Derek calmly replies, “I figured it was worth a try.”

“Stiles…” he starts, but how does he finish.

“Stiles isn’t a quitter,” Derek says, “He won’t give up.”

“But…

“If he has already become Nephilim before Kali’s attack, then he’ll be fine,” the sheriff cuts him off.

“We just need to wait,” Deaton finishes.

  
  


Derek is sitting beside Stiles. Peter is lurking around the room. The sheriff, Chris, Scott, and the pack are out in the waiting area. He saw Isaac sitting on Danny’s lap, and Jackson and Matt clinging tightly to Scott before Peter shut the door. He thought he heard Chris trying to persuade the sheriff to eat something. Not that he could focus on it; his only focus, his only concern, was his mate lying in front of him.

“Are you really going to leave the fate of your mate to chance?” Peter asks.

“ ** _What else can I do?_** ” he snarls at his uncle, “Taking his pain won’t help, and there’s too much of a risk to ask Isaac; especially after what he did for the Aiden and Ethan.”

“There’s something that I’ve… heard that only an alpha can do,” Pete picks his words carefully as Derek listens.

“Which is?”

“You know normal wolves never leave an injured member of the pack, they bring it food, and give it physical and emotional comfort by grooming it. In a way they can do more than ease pain; they can be instrumental in healing their own.”

“If you’re trying to tell me I can save him then just tell me…”

“I’m telling you, I’ve heard it’s possible.”

“How?”

“It’s that spark of power that makes you an alpha. The power that transforms your body, increasing your healing, and heightens your senses; when you take his pain he can draw on that. But as an alpha you have more; that spark of power that intensifies your eyes from a bright yellow to a searing red.”

“If I can save him…”

“If,” Peter silences his spoken train of thought and turns to face away from him, “I didn’t say it works every time. It could just as easily kill you.”

He looks down at his mate; his submissive. After Paige, and after the fire, Derek had never thought that he could have… that he deserved to have everything he has with Stiles. But through every threat they’ve faced, and every barrier he tried to put between them, to protect himself as much as to protect Stiles, the boy never left him, was always there; helping him, protecting him, and breaking down those barriers. Without Stiles he could never have accepted that he wasn’t responsible for Kate’s actions, and that he wasn’t to blame for Paige receiving the bite that killed her; that he saved her from the pain and suffering she would have endured when she rejected the bite. A bite that he never arranged for her to be given; a bite that was given against her will.

Stiles makes him a better man, a better Dom, and a better alpha.

“How do I do it?” he asks looking up at his uncle’s back, “By taking his pain?”

“And then some,” Peter replies, still facing away from him, “Because there’s a cost.”

  
  


Deucalion sits alone at the table in the apartment. He had stayed in the shadows and watched the fight unfold in red before him.

He felt the loss of Kali; the moment the huntress struck with her poisoned arrow through Kali’s heart. The twins are still there, faintly on the edge of his senses. But the faintness of their presence has nothing to do with the dwindling of their life, and everything to do with the loosening of their connection to him as pack.

Kali had been rash. She should have waited. 

Everything was planned for. The prize was still within his grasp, and she may well have thrown it away along with her own life. Sometimes he just has to take action himself. The twins first, to add their power to his, then the betas of Hale’s pack; except McCall. When he takes every member of that pack away and leaves McCall with no one, then he’ll join him. Then he’ll build a new pack of alphas around him.

He stands and walks to the door. It’s time to bring this to a conclusion.

  
  


“I understand that you’re not seeing a downside to this,” Peter states, “After losing Boyd, Erica, and Jed, but think about what else you’ll be losing.”

“I don’t care about power,” his nephew replies.

“What about the power to fight back,” he argues, “Deucalion is still going to come after the pack, how are you going to defend them, defend your mate, when he does that. You couldn’t defeat Ennis or Kali, she had to be taken down by a hunter after she struck down your mate. How are you going to defend them, or yourself, against him?”

Derek’s gaze falls to the monitors, Peter’s eyes follow his to screens; the slowing heart rate, and the shallow breathing.

“It’s got to be now,” Derek says as he sits by Stiles’ side and takes his hand.

Peter watches as the black veins begin to weave their way up Derek’s arms. Anticipating the moment. He watches Derek grits is teeth as he fights back the roar of pain. He sees the wolf fight to come out and win as his nephew’s fangs elongate and his eyes burn bright red; his head thrown back as the roar explodes from him.

Suddenly the rest of the pack are at his back, watching as Derek’s eyes shift from alpha red, but they don’t shift to the killer blue… they change to the bright luminous yellow of a beta. Now that he didn’t expect.

“What have you done?” Deaton and the sheriff exclaim as they stare at Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-13
> 
> She throws down a barrier of mountain ash across the doorway; the varieties used will keep everything from crossing the barrier. There are only two security guards and two nurses, one of them is McCall’s mother. She throws a barrier of ash across the side exit.  
> “Excuse me what are you doing?” Mrs McCall asks as she walks towards her.  
> “Saving the world from a huge mistake,” she replies, with a flick of her fingers the guards fly from their post and are knocked against the walls, falling to the ground unconscious. The other nurse starts to scream.  
> Mrs McCall starts to back away from her, casting glances at the lines of mountain ash, and it’s obvious that she knows – thinks she knows – what it is. As the she makes a dash for one of the barriers a flick of her fingers in a swiping motion throws nurse McCall back towards the desk; she lands with a thud, her head hitting against the floor and knocking her unconscious like the guards.  
> The other nurse is still screaming; the sound grating and annoying. With a swift wave of her hand the woman is thrown against the wall, landing with the guards in a crumpled heap.  
> 
> 
>   
> +------------+  
> 
> 
>   
> “Are your family buried here?”  
> “Yes.”  
> “Do you want to visit with them?” Derek studies him after he asks.  
> “Will you be okay?” Derek asks after a contemplative pause.  
> “Sure.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been proof-read / beta'd. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> This story ends where the next in the series starts.
> 
>   
>    
> 

“I’m trying to save my mate,” Derek growls at them; he looks at the monitors, Stiles’ heart rate has increased and he seems to be breathing easier to. Turning back to Deaton and the sheriff he adds, “He seems improved.”

“Yes, his condition has improved. His heart rate is normal and his breathing is less laboured,” Deaton confirms, “However, you may have disrupted…”

“But he will fully recover and have a normal life, right?” the sheriff interrupts Deaton.

“Yes, but…”

“I don’t care Doc,” the relief is evident in the sheriff’s eyes that are damp with unshed tears, “If my son is going to live, I don’t care.” The sheriff walks over to Derek and pulling him into a hug murmurs against his ear, “Thank you, thank you.”

“Dude, your eyes are yellow,” Scott interjects.

“Don’t call me dude,” he growls at him; the sheriff letting go of him as he steps back from the hug.

“Don’t alphas have red eyes?” the sheriff quizzes him.

“I suspect that in ensuring Stiles survived, potentially removing the possibility of him evolving, Derek allowed his alpha spark to be consumed while healing him,” Deaton answers.

“I did warn him that there was a cost,” Peter adds, “And I asked him it was really what he should do…”

“Of course he should, he saved Stiles,” Scott barks at Peter, “Why wouldn’t he do anything he could to save his mate?”

“Because there is still the threat of Deucalion to contend with,” Peter sneers, “And now this pack doesn’t have an alpha to lead it when Deucalion or the wonder twins attack.”

Derek can see the concern creep into the expressions on some of his… some of the betas’ faces.

“Derek can still lead the pack,” Scott defiantly answers Peter, “It doesn’t matter that his eyes are the same colour as mine, Isaac’s, and Danny’s.”

"You don’t want to put yourself forward to lead the pack?” he finds himself asking Scott, “You are a true alpha.”

“But I’m not an alpha, not yet; besides, you were our alpha, Derek, and you are profiled Dominant 8.”

“I was an alpha too,” Peter all but whines.

“You were a murdering psychopath when you were an alpha,” Scott rounds on Peter, “Derek was our alpha, you never were; and he was willing to give up being an alpha for one of the pack, I’m not sure you would.”

“We both have the same D/s score,” he finds himself arguing.

“Then how about, until I become an alpha, we co-alpha the pack?”

“You can’t…” Peter starts to protest.

“Shut up, Peter,” Derek and Scott both cut him off.

“You’ve always been a werewolf, I was bitten. While I have potential to become an alpha, you’ve been an alpha,” Scott says as he looks at him earnestly, “I’m still learning what it means to be a wolf, I’ll need to learn how to lead the pack. You can teach me.”

“Okay,” Derek agrees.

  
  


Aiden sits up sharply. He’s on a metal table, and he can see Ethan, still unconscious, on a similar table next to him. He catches his reflection in polished steel surface of bowl sitting on a counter. He’s wolfed out, but… he rises from the table and walks across to the counter, lifting the bowl to get a better look. His eyes are wrong. They aren’t the red they should be. They’re blue.

He throws the bowl across the room. It clatters against the wall and falls to the floor as he roars in anger. Ethan startles awake at the noise. His eyes too are a brilliant electric blue.

“Your eyes?!” Ethan yelps.

“Yours too,” he snarls through his fangs. He thinks back over what happened, recalls Kali felling them both. She more than defeated them, she left them for dead. “Kali!” he growls. With the wolfsbane coursing through them from the hunter’s arrows, the deep slashes Kali left struck them down with would be enough for her to steal their alpha power. They’ll both kill her to it back.

“Kali is dead,” he turns to face the direction of the voice, “Danny.” Isaac and McCall are standing behind him.

“You should be thanking Danny and Isaac,” McCall says, glowering at him, “They saved your lives.”

“We warned…”

“Thanks,” Ethan interrupts him, “What about your alpha and his mate?”

“Recovering,” McCall answers, stepping past Danny and Isaac, “The hunter that shot you full of wolfsbane, and killed Kali, has promised to make every wolf of your pack…”

“Former pack,” Ethan states, flashing the blue of his eyes at McCall. Aiden can’t hold back the warning growl at his brother; holding back a smile as he submissively ducks his head at the admonishment.

“… Former pack or not, she will still hold you just as responsible as Kali and Deucalion for Jed’s death,” McCall continues, “You need to get out of town before…”

“But we don’t have a pack, we…”

“Ethan!” he snarls, to get his brother to shut up.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have killed your pack to gain power and join the cult of deranged serial killer,” McCall answers back.

“It wasn’t like that!” Ethan snaps at him.

“ **Ethan! Shut. Up.** ” He roars at his brother, turning to face him he holds his stare until Ethan drops his gaze to the floor; his whole stance turning submissive. “Not one more word,” he warns him.

He turns his attention back to McCall, Danny, and Isaac. The submissive wolf staying close to Danny’s back.

“You can tell your alpha we’ll be out of Beacon Hills tonight,” he snarls turning his full attention to McCall, “You can face Deucalion all on your own.”

  
  


Lydia bolts upright, sitting straight up in her bed. She doesn’t notice her mom startling awake in the chair in the corner.

“Lydia, sweetheart?”

“No, no, no, no, no,” she keeps repeating over and over.

Her mother rushes to her side, wrapping her arms around her.

“It’s okay, you’re safe at home in your bed.”

She doesn’t hear her mom’s words.

“No, no, no, no, no,” she whispers over and over; staring ahead unaware of her surroundings, seeing something else before her.

“Lydia, please, wake up, sweetheart,” her mom pleads; the tears falling from her eyes.

“ **ALLISON!** ”

  
  


Allison had tracked Deucalion from the apartment building he was staying in. The storm was pretty bad; the rain lashing almost horizontally, but she couldn’t let it go. The head of that murdering pack had to be dealt with. Derek and Scott are focused on Stiles. She can understand that.

It wasn’t difficult following him; almost as if he wanted her to. Just like the other day when she had followed him and found where he was staying. She had seen him with Kali when she was returning home from checking out a Nikon Bolt XR scope for her crossbow. She was going to ask her dad to get her one through his contacts in the hunting supplies business, but she wanted to check it out and see how good it was first. When she came out of the store they were both across the street, just walking past.

She followed them at a distance. A couple of times she was sure she had lost them, only for them to appear again. She followed them all the way to this apartment complex; barely a ten minute drive from the street she lives on.

This time she is on foot, following him into town, as the rain soaks into her coat weighing her down. The streets are familiar, and if he turns left at the next corner then she knows where he is heading; to Deaton’s clinic. And he does. She quickly grabs her phone and sends a warning text to Scott. She trails Deucalion for another block, and sees the alleyway leading to the back entrance of the clinic.

Ahead she sees the murder twins trying to dodge his attacks, but neither seemingly capable. Deucalion throws one against the wall of the clinic as the other attempts to distract him, only to be slashed across the chest with the tip of his cane.

“Dammit,” she mutters to herself. She can’t believe she is about to try and save _them_ ; from _him_.

She pulls the pistol crossbow out from under her coat. She cocks it, quickly places the bolt and fires; it hits Deucalion squarely between the shoulder blades. She ducks behind the sheriff’s cruiser before he sees her and loads another bolt. When she moves from the cover of the cruiser Deucalion is right in front of her. Even as she fires the wolfsbane coated bolt into him, he grabs her round the neck and lifts her up. She sees the twins over his shoulder, Ethan unconscious, and Aiden staggering as he tries to lift him. She can’t hear the rain from the pounding in her ears, gasping for breath. She sees Aiden mouth sorry as he grabs his brother and runs.

In silence she sees the doors of the clinic burst open and Derek, Scott, Danny, the sheriff and her father come rushing out as he vision turns dark. She feels like she is floating; then there is bone-crunching crack.

  
  


Chris saw her held up by her throat; Deucalion’s fingers curled round her neck, pressing into her flesh, and cutting off her breathing. There were bolts sticking out the werewolf and still he seemed unstoppable as he threw her against the bricks of the wall.

Derek’s pack attacked, but his attention was on Allison. He ran to her side. She was unmoving, her eyes vacant as she lay crumpled on the ground; the blood pooling under the back of her head.

He looked to the fight, the betas of Derek’s pack, and Derek was a beta himself now, were holding their own against the red-eyed monster that was Deucalion. John came over to him, the Dom placing a hand on the back of his neck, and pulling him into a hug.

The pack were losing. Deucalion swatting them aside like insects. Derek roared and charged at the alpha, but one swift swipe with his arm and Deucalion had him on the ground; his arm raised for final blow.

“You should have joined me Derek,” the alpha snarls at him, “Now your pack’s death will mean nothing.”

Before Deucalion’s claws strike there is a blur of bluish, silver-white. The blur has stopped and has a humanoid form that is standing over Derek. Deucalion staggers back and the silver-white form becomes Stiles; standing with a human heart in his right hand, as Deucalion collapses to the ground.

Stiles falls back, unconscious, into Derek's arms.

  
  


There’s a whispered conversation happening in the corner of the room. He tries to turn over and ignore it, but his senses seem to zoom in on the voices…

_ “What the hell happened?” _

_ “And what are those bluish-silver markings on his body?” _

_ “I need to do some research to…” _

_“BULLSHIT!”_ That was his dad’s voice, _“Now you know, or at least have a damn good idea, so start talking.”_ He turned towards the direction of the voices, and found he was alone in the room. It’s then that he notices the glowing blue-sliver markings on his skin; in his shock he flails, his arms and legs suddenly uncoordinated and he falls from the bed he was on, knocking over some equipment that goes crashing to the ground.

He stands up, noticing that it wasn’t a bed but a metal table he had been lying on; the door to the room flies open as Derek and his father come rushing in. Looking past them he can see that most of the pack, and Deaton, are through another door. He heard them not from in this room, or the next room, but two rooms over.

“So,” he says trying to aim for appearing calm, “Did I miss anything? Last thing I remember was Kali standing over me looking like she was aiming to rip my throat out,” his hand rises to his neck feeling the smooth skin, “But it’s still there so I guess she didn’t.” He realises that something is missing, “Hey, where’s my collar?”

“Stiles,” Derek says, his Dom looking more vulnerable than he has ever seen him. Derek is quickly at his side, pulling him into an embrace and scent marking his neck and face. ‘ _At least I’m still locked in the cock cage so, no springing a boner in front of my dad and dying of embarrassment_ ’. When Derek loosens his embrace, his dad is pulling him into a bear hug of a grip.

“I thought I’d lost you, if it wasn’t for Derek… don’t ever scare me like that again, kiddo.”

“Okay,” he says, and his voice didn’t crack at the emotion and fear in his dad’s. “So, does anyone want to tell me what happened, and what the writing and marks on skin is all about?”

“Writing?” Deaton asks from the doorway.

“Yeah… I know the letters are small, but,” he traces a finger up along a line of the symbols on his right arm, “ _and they shall be betrayed by one of their blood…_ ”

“You can read that?” his dad asks; and everyone is looking at him like he’s crazy.

“Yeah, can’t you?”

“It’s a line of tiny little symbols,” Derek says, “But it isn’t any language I know.”

“It’s Enochian,” he replies, and... “ ** _What the hell is Enochian?_** ”

  
  


It’s a week after the storm.

A week after he was attacked by Kali.

A week after Allison killed Kali.

A week after Derek gave up his alpha-ness to save him.

A week after he woke to find the writing and markings in Enochian on his skin, and discovered that he isn’t human, that his mom was in fact a fallen angel, a Nephilim, and no that doesn’t mean she was evil, only that she chose to live among humans on earth instead of wherever it is angels live. Somehow instead of becoming a Nephilim like her Deaton believes he is an Elioud; a part-angel hybrid race, demigods who give humans access to divine secrets. It may be related to Kali killing him, as he did die for a brief time apparently, and Derek using up his alpha spark to save him.

He doesn't feel like a demigod. He doesn’t know how he turned to flash of light that ripped Deucalion’s heart from his chest. He doesn’t know any divine secrets to pass on, save the line of Enochian that he read from his tattoos – he can’t think what else to call the markings – and that is as cryptic as something Deaton would tell them – ‘ _and they shall be betrayed by one of their blood_ ’ – What does that mean? And he didn’t feel like a demigod when Chris Argent fell to his knees in front of him and begged him, pleaded that if he really was an angel like his mom to please bring his daughter, to bring Allison back. All he could do was allow his own tears to fall as he said he ‘didn’t know how’. He doesn’t even know if he could.

Chris is on the other side of the grave from him. His dad is with Chris, a protective and comforting arm placed around Chris’s shoulder. Lydia and her mom are beside them. She’s immaculately dressed, but even under her perfect make-up he can see the toll that losing Allison has taken; her skin still pale, and the heaviness in her eyes only hidden now that she is wearing the dark glasses that had been carried in her hand. Derek and the pack, except Peter who isn’t here, are standing on this side with him. They have all felt the loss, and they have all cried and comforted each other. But Scott has felt the loss more than the rest of pack. For Danny, Jackson, Matt, Isaac and Stiles himself, Allison had been a close friend; for Scott, she was his first love. But the loss that Scott feels has been bleeding out to the rest of the pack. To Jackson especially as his mate. The blond wolf has been moodier than normal the past week. For all of them today gives some comfort for their grief, a chance to say goodbye.

After the casket has been lowered into the ground, and condolences have been given to Chris, he sees Lydia walking between the gravestones; knowing she is going to visit Boyd’s grave and Erica’s too, he saw the two calla lilies that were still in her hand.

“I want to visit my mom’s grave,” he says turning to Derek.

“Of course.”

Derek takes his hand as they walk further into the graveyard. Their walk is silent, both lost in own thoughts. He stops a few feet from his mom’s gravestone.

“Are your family buried here?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to visit with them?” Derek studies him after he asks.

“Will you be okay?” Derek asks after a contemplative pause.

“Sure.” He knows his Dom is going to keep an eye on him from a distance; that Derek knows he just wants some time alone, with his mom.

Stiles sits on the grass verge at the side of his mom's grave, one hand resting on the gravestone.

“Hi mom,” even to himself his voice sounds barely above a whisper, “Guess you’re wondering why I’m here today, since it’s not your birthday; was that even actually your birthday? Never mind; that’s so not the point, or maybe it is.”

He pauses, figuring out how to say what he wants to say, but only picking a new starting point and start to talk fast and low.

“It’s Allison’s funeral today. She’s buried right over there, beside her grandparents, her mom, and her aunt. You remember Allison, right, I told you about the girl that Scott was mooning over, before they were both profiled as Doms and broke up. Anyway, she died; actually she was killed by this psycho alpha werewolf and then I turned into something and ripped his heart out of his chest.

Now I have these lines of writing all over my skin, except for the ones over my shoulders and down my back that look like wings, and I’m the only one that can read them, well some of them, and Deaton says I have all these powers, powers that you had, and I can’t do any of it.

I wish you were here to teach me, to show me what to do. I wish that I wasn’t like you and that you were still here.”

He feels the warmth of is Dom’s embrace envelope him from behind, and sinks into Derek’s arms. He leans back, and accepts the comfort as Derek lets him cry his tears; knowing that he needs this release of emotion.

Derek holds his mate close and lets him cry. Later he'll tell Stiles again that it wasn’t his fault; that his mom chose to have a child. Sometimes he wishes that Stiles wasn’t so persistently good at research, then he might not have found out that his mother’s death was connected to him being like her.

  
  


Chris walks through the chattering crowd, wanly smiling at the sympathetic offerings of condolences; he’s making his way through the dining room, heading for the kitchen with a faint hope of salvation. He makes it; finding the room empty he closes the door and leans against the nearest counter. Letting out a shaky breath he squeezes his eyes tightly shut; he will not shed another tear, he’s cried enough.

Everyone is gone. Kate, his father, Victoria, and now Allison. Every time he felt settled and secure the ground would shift from under him again. Now he isn’t sure he has anything left.

John has been there for him; given him the grounding he needed since Victoria died. He’s acted as his Dom, and now it’s left him wondering if that all it is. A scene where he acts as his Dom. He had thought that John was going to claim him, and ask him to take his collar permanently. But he hasn’t; so does he have any reason to stay in Beacon Hills.

He feels the tears threaten to spill again at the thought of leaving. Hears the door open and allows John to pull him into another comforting hug. He turns in his arms and settles his head on the Dom’s shoulder.

“Claim me?” he asks out loud, going still in the man’s arms. He never meant to say that aloud.

“What?”

“Don’t you want to collar me?” He sees the Dom search his eyes; probably looking to understand why he’s raised this now, and why he’s pushing so hard.

“Yes I want to collar you, I just didn’t think right now was the time to ask you. I was gonna wait until a better time to plan for the ceremony…”

“Just before Ally… I got the letter from the Centre informing me that in twenty-eight days they’ll assign me a Dom; the only blood relations I have left are in France, they want me to go over there so they can introduce me to a Domme in the hunting community. I don’t need the whole big ceremony, I’ve done that already, and you can register a claim right now…” he really didn’t mean to sound so desperate and needy.

“Right now? We can’t drive down to the…”

“On-line, or the app…”

“App?” He sees the confusion on John’s face, and worries that he’s pushing him to something that he doesn’t really want.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t… I just…”

“Show me,” John commands him, passing him his phone. He can feel his heart thudding in his chest as the Dom’s other hand presses into his back, holding him in place. The feel of John’s hand helps him to get some control of his emotions; control he hasn’t felt, except when he is with the Dom, over the past week.

Having installed the sDTC app on John’s phone and checking that he had a username and password for the web site he passed the phone back to the Dom for him to sign in. A few minutes later he felt his own phone vibrating in his pocket signalling that he had received a text. At John’s raised eyebrow he opened the message informing him that John Stilinski had registered a claim as his Dom. He clicked on the link to accept the claim.

“Now there’s no reason to go running off to France, and in the morning we can go to the Centre to register it officially and have it witnessed; while we’re there I’ll pick out a collar for you.”

“Yes, Sir,” he genuinely smiles in response. 

  
  


John’s day had started out well with the trip to the Centre, having Chris’s submission to him witnessed and recorded officially. The declaration and acceptance of a claim on-line or using the app didn’t count unless it was signed and witnessed at a Centre. And he felt really good when he locked the thick black collar around Chris’s neck and locked it. The look in Chris’s eyes, and the bulge in his pants, told John just how much his sub liked being collared by him.

The day started going south when he got to the station and Parrish went over the information he’d pulled together on Mrs Harris, nee Blake. He’d also tracked down that she had rented cottage on the edge of the preserve. Which was odd given she had given the address of an apartment in town as her address. With the details that Parrish had and question over the renting of the cottage they were able to get a warrant to search the cottage and apartment. They started with the cottage.

_ There was no answer at the front door, and trying the door proved that it was locked. _

_ “Parrish, Graeme, check round the back of the property,” he orders. As the two deputies head off round the side of the building he continues to try and see inside, checking each of the windows that are heavily covered with curtains. _

_ “Sheriff,” he hears Parrish call, and then the unmistakable thud of someone throwing their shoulder against a door. _

_ Tara Graeme comes running back round to the front of the building. _

_ “There’s a girl inside, locked in a cage,” she calls to him as she runs to the cruiser to fetch the battering ram from the trunk. They both run to the back of the cottage. He and Parrish take the large metal battering ram and with each holding one of the handles swing at the lock. On the third attempt the door is breached and enter through the door into what is clearly the kitchen. _

_ The girl, she can’t be more than a teenager, is naked and locked in a small cage keeping her crouched on all fours. There is large rubber gag in her mouth, fastened around her head and padlocked. _

_ “Find me something to cut that off her,” he instructs his deputies. _

_ “It’s okay,” he says kneeling down beside the girl, “We’re gonna get you out of here.” He notices that the cage is padlocked too, “And something to open this,” he calls after them. _

_ They get the cage open and the harness holding the gag off of the girl. The paramedics should arrive soon, and Graeme got a blanket from the cruiser for the girl to cover herself. _

_ “Please, I need to get to the clinic,” are the first words the girl speaks. _

_ “The paramedics are on their way,” he gently says, “Can you tell us your name?” _

_ “You don’t understand, I’m infected, it’s my cycle date, and she was waiting for it; I could shift any time…” _

_ “Parrish contact dispatch, and the clinic, make sure the paramedics can handle a shifted infected,” he orders before turning back to the girl, “Okay, so, can you tell me your name?” _

_ “Kara.” _

_ “And how did you get here?” _

_ “My parents kicked me out, when they found out I was infected, and I was moving from shelter to shelter. But with my cycle date coming close they weren’t safe, so I was trying to find somewhere to go so it would be safe and I wouldn’t hurt anyone. That’s when she found me, said she had somewhere and I’d be safe. She gave me some hot chocolate, and I fell asleep. When I woke up I was naked and in that cage.” _

_ “Okay, tell me, is this the woman that did this to you?” he asks, showing her a picture of Ms Blake, a.k.a. Mrs Harris. _

_ “Yes.” _

They continued searching the cottage while the paramedics checked Kara and then took her to the clinic. There were some vials of sedative, and containers filled with ash, purple flower heads, yellow flowers heads, iron fillings, mistletoe, and things that he couldn’t identify. The purple and yellow flowers he knew, now, that they were different forms of wolfsbane. He wishes he could have brought Chris; he’s sure his sub could help identify the other items.

After finding Kara, the vials of sedative, and the panther skin at the cottage they had reasonable cause to burst into the apartment in town. Their suspect wasn’t there either. What they did find was a room filled with pictures of the clinic. Not just the outside, but inside; areas that no-one could just walk into off the street.

There was no answer at the clinic when he tried to get patched through. He’s ordered the hospital to ensure that no-one goes in or out of the clinic. With sirens blaring he and his deputies are speeding there now.

  
  


They were making so much noise breaking down the door that they never heard her approach the cottage. She slipped silently away and rushed back to the apartment. She would need the uniform and pass to get into the clinic.

With the sheriff clearly now onto her she had to escalate her timetable. It had to be now. With the panic that would ensue from the infected in the clinic breaking free and massacring those trying to help them. What better message could there be to make humans see them as the threat? And having turned humans against them, the infected were sure to fight back.

As she uses the pass to slip into the clinic she sees the young werewolf with his mate and tiger. McCall, Whittemore, and Daehler; they are in one of her English classes. She quickly slips out of sight into the clinic before they see her. McCall’s mother is one of the nurses in here. She does feel sorry for him, but sacrifice is necessary.

She throws down a barrier of mountain ash across the doorway; the varieties used will keep everything from crossing the barrier. There are only two security guards and two nurses, one of them is McCall’s mother. She throws a barrier of ash across the side exit.

“Excuse me what are you doing?” Mrs McCall asks as she walks towards her.

“Saving the world from a huge mistake,” she replies, with a flick of her fingers the guards fly from their post and are knocked against the walls, falling to the ground unconscious. The other nurse starts to scream.

Mrs McCall starts to back away from her, casting glances at the lines of mountain ash, and it’s obvious that she knows – thinks she knows – what it is. As the she makes a dash for one of the barriers a flick of her fingers in a swiping motion throws Nurse McCall back towards the desk; she lands with a thud, her head hitting against the floor and knocking her unconscious like the guards.

The other nurse is still screaming; the sound grating and annoying. With a swift wave of her hand the woman is thrown against the wall, landing with the guards in a crumpled heap.

The monitors showed her the isolation ward. The cameras in each ‘room’ showing the patients; some shifted to their animal form, and others naked humans either waiting for the shift to happen, or recovering after their cycle had ended. She didn’t need to know the codes to access the security system that would unlock the doors on the isolation units; all she needed was a little electrical fault. That would be enough to trip the system and release the locks. Letting every infected out of their cage. Because no matter how the hospitals portrayed them, or how comfortable they made them seem, the infected clinics were really nothing more than zoos for the doctors to study the wild animals locked in their cages. There isn’t a cure, there is no treatment. It’s nothing more than locking them up and keeping the humans safe. Well, not today.

  
  


“Scott,” he hears Jackson call after him, “Where are we going? The guard said to wait in…”

“I’m not waiting in some corridor when my mom’s in danger,” he snaps at his mate, “There’s another entrance that leads straight into the clinic instead of having to go through the main hospital.”

As he picks up the pace his submissives keep up with him. Rushing up to the door he throws it open, only to come to a complete halt. The line of mountain ash ringed around the reception area keeping him, and his submissives out. He sees his mother lying unmoving on the floor; concentrating, he can pick up her heart beat and breathing. She’s alive. He turns his attention to the women behind the desk.

“Ms Blake?” he questions her, “What are you doing?”

“I’m sorry it has to be like this, but it’s for the greater good, trust me.”

“Let my mother go,” he growls at her.

“I can’t, there has to be a sacrifice,” she answers, sounding as if she actually cares, “A worthy sacrifice that will make the world safer for all of **_us_**.”

“Us?”

“You saw the list of supernatural beings that the government knows about, you saw what they were doing to us at that facility. We can’t allow them to try and make themselves like us; they don’t deserve such gifts. Look what they have done to each other, to the planet. Can you imagine what would happen to the world if they were like us?”

« Ms Blake, break the mountain ash barrier; now. » he commands her.

“No, I’m truly sorry, Scott, but I can’t do that. I can’t allow you to interfere.”

His ability failed him; again. He sees the shifted infected prowling out of the corridor on the other side of the desk. They begin to circle his mom, sniffing at the air; snarling and growling at each other.

“ **Ms Blake!** ” he roars in desperation.

He pushes against the barrier, the energy of the force glowing as he calls on his wolf, on all his inner strength to break through. His eyes glow bright amber, his fangs elongate, and his claws grow, as he shifts to his werewolf beta form. But it’s not enough.

He sees the shifted infected watching him warily as the back away from his mom. With a roar he pushes harder, there’s a roaring in his ear, he feels the vibrations shake the walls and can feel the barrier creak. In an explosion of force the mountain ash scatters inward as he pushes through.

Only when he has picked up his mom does he look around the room. The infected standing back from him, he scans the room to see the devastation. The walls have cracked, the lights have blown and there are cables hanging loose and sparking. Ms Blake is slowly standing, the circle that had surrounded her, and kept her safe from the shifted has broken too. 

Through shifted red vision he stares her down.

“Scott…” she begins, an infected wolf vaults across the desk and bites down on her neck.

“You wanted a sacrifice,” he snarls as he turns and walks out the door, leaving the animalistic nature of the infected to exact their revenge as it closes behind him.

  
  


Parrish is taking the statements from the guards and nurse that were in the clinic when Ms Blake, Mrs Harris, attacked. They don’t seem to remember much, or know exactly what happened. He’s not sure that he wants to write-up what he himself saw.

He was at the hospital entrance to the clinic, looking through the glass pane in the door; the sheriff had sent him to do recon while he got in position at the other entrance with their back up. He saw Scott McCall pushing against… an energy barrier? McCall’s eyes were glowing amber, his teeth looked like… fangs, and his fingers like talons. When pushed through the barrier into the room his eyes had turned red. 

When McCall had carried his mother out through the other door he finally came out of the daze of inactivity and busted through the door. The infected didn’t attack him, and they didn’t attack guards or nurse. They went back to the isolation rooms. Harris was dead; her throat ripped out by, at least, one of the infected. He turned around to see the sheriff arrive in the clinic reception area through the door McCall had exited with back up.

He's walking to where the sheriff is talking to Mrs McCall and her son. Out of the corner of his eye he catches a movement; something in the air flying in the direction of the sheriff and the McCalls.

“Die infected scum!” a man calls out as two deputies run after him.

But he has put himself between the object and the sheriff. The glass breaks as it hits him, the liquid soaking through his uniform, and the flames spreading rapidly engulfing his whole upper body. The pain tears the scream from his throat as he throws himself to the ground and tries to put the flames out. Someone is over him, wrapping a fire blanket around him to smother the flames and the pain takes him to unconsciousness.

When he wakes he’s not in a hospital bed, and he’s not bandaged nor in pain. He’s naked on someone’s couch.

“Good, you’re awake,” the sound of the voice draws his attention and he looks over to find Mrs McCall sitting in the chair opposite, “Your uniform was ruined,” she points across the burned remnants of his clothes, “And John had to go back to the station with the report on the attack and the statements, he’ll be here as soon as he can.” He can only assume that the ‘John’ she’s referring to is the sheriff.

“Where are we?” he asks looking around the room at the spiral staircase and large floor to ceiling window, “And how am I not burned?”

“You’re in our apartment,” he looks to the staircase where the voice comes from, Derek Hale is descending the stair, followed by Stiles; he has a pair of sweatpants in hand, “And as for the lack of burns; that’s what we were going to ask you?”

"What are you?" Hale asks him, nearly causing him to fall over as he misses the second leg of the sweatpants he was pulling on.

“What?” he snaps in reply; pulling the borrowed pants up over his ass.

“What Derek is saying is…” Mrs McCall starts, she stops when he turns to look at her, before continuing, “When Scott tried to put the flames out with the fire blanket it caught fire. Scott also got some serious burns to his hands and face, he’s healing. We were only able to get the fire out, on Scott, because John said it smelled like napalm, and I happened to have a couple of bags of flour in the car that he used to smother it. We didn’t get the fire on you out, we didn't have enough flour, and you weren’t burning. Only the accelerant and your clothes were. The remnants there aren’t your clothes; it’s Scott’s shirt he had been wearing. You didn’t burn.”

“But I was on fire; it hurt like hell, I could feel it!”

“Maybe you did feel the…” she begins

“Maybe?!” he shouts, he didn’t mean to shout, but he is just shocked that she would think he didn’t feel the pain of being burned.

“As I was saying,” she starts again ignoring his outburst, “Maybe you did feel it, but napalm would have resulted in sixth degree burns across your body. Scott only got some of the accelerant on his hands and cheek, and he still has the scarring,” he wonders why she says ‘still has the scarring’, surely he’d need to heal the burns to have scarring? And then he remembers what he saw at the clinic as she continues, “You don’t have a single mark on you; your clothes burned away, but your skin, your hair, every part of you was left untouched by the fire. So, maybe you saw the fire and believed you felt the effects, because the fire did not physically affect you.”

“So, what are you?” Hale asks again.

Before he can answer, the sheriff, Chris, Scott, and Lydia Martin, come into the apartment.

He can see the scarring clearly; the scar running down the left side of his face that wasn’t there earlier, and the discolouration to the back of his hands.

“Don’t worry,” Scott says looking across at his mother, “It’s healing fine, and will be gone by morning; and no-one outside of us or the pack has seen.”

“There’s no security footage to worry about, I managed to secure the only copy,” Chris adds, brandishing a USB memory stick.

“What is going on?” he asks, feeling completely lost.

Stiles fetches his laptop. They plug in the USB stick and watch the video as the homemade incendiary breaks across his chest, splashing up and coating his face. The flames engulf him. Scott grabs the fire blanket and tries to put out the fire, only for his hands and face to get burned. Scott is clearly seen to shift, his face and hands changing as his eyes turn red until the flames are put out using the bags of flour.

But he burns; or more accurately, just as Mrs McCall had said, his clothes burn, but his face, his hair, his body are not affected by the fire.

“What am I?”

The sheriff drops him off at his apartment later. He’s none the wiser as to what he is. Though he knows now that there are werewolves, weretigers, banshees, and half-angels, living in Beacon Hills. So whatever he is, he’s sure he’ll fit right in.

Lydia gave him an electronic copy of their Bestiary, and said that she’ll help him find out what kind of supernatural he is; they all said they’d help. He figures he’s going to need it, assuming that he isn’t in some drug induced coma in the burns unit at the hospital and this is all a dream. He just needs to wait until he wakes up in the morning to find out.

  
  


“What do you think Deputy McHottie is?”

“Deputy McHottie?” Derek says questioningly as he turns to look at his naked sub lying on their bed, the blue-silver markings across his skin, stopping at his collar bone, shimmering in the light as he moves.

“You know, Parrish,” Stiles continues ignoring the stare that he is sending him, “Think he could be some sort of were-dragon, or Ifrit, or a phoenix…”

“A phoenix is supposed to rise from its own ashes,” he cuts off Stiles’ rambling.

“Not necessarily, there was this one time in supernatural where the phoenix was…”

“This is real life, not a TV show,” he replies, throwing himself on top of his mate and pinning him underneath as he grabs his wrists and holds them above Stiles’ head; he allow his eyes to shift to the beta yellow.

“Those yellow eyes aren’t as scary as your red ones were, unless you’re trying to look like the yellow eyed demon on…”

“I’m not role-playing the YED from Supernatural,” he growls at his mate, “And did you think my alpha eyes were scary?”

“No,” Stiles smiles up at him, “They were hot, and so are your beta eyes, and your human eyes…”

He leans down and cuts Stiles off mid-sentence with a kiss; that soon leads to more, and eventually Stiles asking when he is getting out of the cock-cage.

“Twenty days Stiles,” he replies with a wolfish grin.

Stiles groans in reply, his back arching up as Derek’s knot breaches into him; they have time for them to enjoy each other before Danny and Isaac arrive.

  
  


He’d gone over his plan a dozen times now, and he still can’t see where it went wrong.

Derek’s alpha spark should have leapt to the nearest suitable werewolf. But it didn’t. It seemed that it really was consumed in the act of saving his submissive. If he’d known just how wrong the information was he would have stayed silent, let the boy die and then ripped out Derek’s throat to take the alpha power. He could have spun that easily enough as being the grieving uncle who had to kill his nephew to save the pack, and the town, from the rampages of an alpha gone mad at the loss of his mate.

No, now he’s going to have to move to plan C. He just needs to get everything ready before the blood moon.

  
  


“Matt, the twins haven’t been seen around town for two weeks now,” Jackson says lying on top of him, their lips almost touching.

“I know, but…”

“No buts,” he’s interrupted, “Our Dom, our Alpha…”

“Is late, he wanted us waiting naked on the bed for him when he got home from his shift at Deaton’s. Given the extra shift his mom is doing at the clinic after what happened…”

“Yeah, he’ll be here and we’ll finally get these fucking cages off and get to come,” Jackson emphasises by thrusting his caged cock against his thigh.

“He hasn’t called to say he’s left yet, or…”

“Matt, I can feel him…”

“Through the mate bond…”

“And through the pack bond; you should be able to feel it too.”

He relaxes a little and tries to sense their Alpha… and he can.

“Yeah, he’s fine he’s relaxed and…”

They both tense as they feel him tense, but whatever it is must pass as they feel him relax again.

  
  


Scott is looking forward to getting home and having some fun with his two submissives. With his mom working a double shift again they will have the house to themselves.

He’s walking to his bike, Jackson had driven his car home so that he and Matt could ride together, when he feels someone approach.

“Hello Scott,” he turns at Peter’s muffled voice. Peter has some sort of mask covering his nose and mouth; he frowns in confusion until Peter raises a gloved hand and throws the purple dust in his face and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpts from Under a Blood Moon
> 
> #### Coming in 2015
> 
> As the bike stopped ahead of him he drew up alongside and turned to his brother.  
> “Aiden, Sir, why are we back here?”  
> “Because we need a pack, we need an alpha. Every pack we’ve crossed when we were with Deucalion knows we’re omegas and I need to protect you. So we need the Hale pack, we need Derek to let as join him.”  
> 
> 
> \------------------
> 
> Scott slowly regained consciousness, and felt the rough surface against his naked back. Looking down on his body he realised he’d been stripped naked. Tugging his arms he found he was chained to the wall by his wrists as well as his ankles. His arms stretched above him and his legs shoulder width apart. A large rubber ball gag was strapped in his mouth.  
> “We wouldn’t want you using your enhanced abilities on me now would we?” he heard Peter’s voice rhetorically ask as he walked out of the shadows. Scott pulled at the chains binding him and felt weak. He then noticed the IV he was connected to.  
> “It’s a weak, if you’ll forgive the expression, solution of wolfsbane; I don’t want to kill you after all, but I do need you compliant for my plans to come to fruition.” Scott glared at the beta his thoughts filled with pure hatred.  
> “Oh don’t be like that Scott,” Peter pouted at him with mock hurt, “Well, you won’t be like that; actually, once we’re finished here you’ll be my **submissive little _beta_** eager to please his **daddy**. And I’ll be the **  
>  _alpha_   
>  **.”  
>  **Never**. Scott tried to roar around the gag.  
> 
> 
> \------------------
> 
> “We need to find Scott!” Derek emphasised again.  
> “I realise that Derek, he is our alpha after all,” Peter replied, “but you don’t know who has taken him, you don’t know where to start looking, so my point stands; the pack needs someone to guide them now, until he returns, before this pack tears itself apart.”  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> There are several stories I am working on. So please comment if this is one that you like; comments help me focus when I'm being pulled in different directions by thoughts jumping from one story to another.


End file.
